DECISIONES TOMADAS
by kikicullenswan
Summary: ¿Por qué cuando crees que ya solo toca ser feliz, la vida se empeña en seguir poniéndote pruebas? ¿Cómo no tener dudas? ¿Cómo no tener miedos? Él me amaba, estaba segura, y juntos podríamos contra todos. ¿O no? TH-Lemons Secuela de DOS HOMBRES Y UNA DECISIÓN
1. Chapter 1

Por qué cuando crees que ya solo toca ser feliz, la vida se empeña en seguir poniéndote pruebas? Cómo no tener dudas? Cómo no tener miedos? Él me amaba, estaba segura, y juntos podríamos contra todos. O no? TH-Lemmons Secuela de DOS HOMBRES Y UNA DECISIÓN

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DECISIONES TOMADAS**

**CAPITULO 1**

**BPOV**

_- Si hay dos rayitas, entonces tendremos dos hermanitos? _

_- No, si hay dos rayitas tendremos un hermanito, y si sólo hay una rayita quiere decir que todavía no tendremos ningún hermanito_

_- Y si hay tres rayitas?_ – insistió Anthony recordando los números que había aprendido en la guardería

_- No puede haber tres rayitas_

_- Por qué no?_

_- Porque sólo hay espacio para dos_ – dije enseñándole el palito de plástico de la prueba de embarazo

Me había encontrado a mi hijo tumbado en mi cama esperándome cuando salía del baño con la prueba de embarazo en la mano y había sido imposible evitar sus preguntas. Con tres años todo llamaba su atención y todo tenía que saberlo.

Así fue que me encontré esperando que transcurrieran los cinco minutos más largos de mi vida satisfaciendo la curiosidad de Anthony.

Acostado panza abajo y con su carita apoyada sobre sus manos miraba el palito de plástico cuando sonaron en mi reloj los cinco minutos esperados.

La segunda marca nunca apareció.

_- Sólo hay una rayita –_ dijo solemne y levantó su rostro para mirarme

_- Entonces no habrá un hermanito_ – expliqué sin poder contener las lágrimas que rodaron por mi rostro

_- Por qué lloras, mami? –_ dijo poniéndose de pie sobre la cama y echándose en mis brazos

_- No es nada, cariño, solo que mami está triste porque quería tener otro bebé_ – expliqué

_- Quieres que dibujemos otra rayita con mis crayones?_ – ofreció haciéndome reír

_- No hace falta, cielo, otro día lo haremos mejor._

Cuando el año anterior había quedado embarazada sin haberlo buscado, Edward y yo nos emocionamos mucho tras la sorpresa inicial. El embarazo no había prosperado y a las pocas semanas lo perdí.

Para entonces ya las ganas de tener un nuevo bebé habían enraizado en nosotros, y decidimos buscarlo.

Desde entonces había tenido tres retrasos pero todos habían sido falsas alarmas. Edward se lo tomaba con mucha más calma que yo, pero para mí cada negativo era una tortura. Sentía pánico de no poder darle otro hijo a Edward sabiendo cuánto lo deseaba.

Me había ofrecido que nos hiciéramos las pruebas para determinar si algo no iba bien, pero sabía que sólo lo había hecho para que yo me quedase más tranquila. Él era de la idea de esperar y dejar simplemente que llegara cuando debiera llegar. Yo tenía miedo de no ser suficiente mujer para él y no poder darle lo que deseaba.

Cuando lo pensaba racionalmente me daba cuenta que eran tonterías pero no podía evitar pensarlo alguna vez.

Me sentía tan frustrada que había decidido ocultarle a Edward mi retraso hasta que no tuviera el resultado de la prueba de embarazo. Ahora ya no tenía nada que contar.

Sequé mis lágrimas y bajé con Anthony para terminar de organizar la cena que la señora Sue había dejado en el horno, ya que Edward no tardaría en llegar.

Edward y yo aún continuábamos trabajando en Twiligth Constructions, aunque mi horario ahora me permitía estar en casa después del mediodía. Edward aún trabajaba por las tardes, lo que lo hacía llegar a casa algunos días ya entrada la noche.

La tristeza ya había pasado cuando Edward entró esa tarde.

**EPOV**

_- Vamos, Anthony, ahora el pantalón_ – dije poniéndole el pijama antes de meterlo en la cama, mientras él continuaba con su monólogo sobre lo que había hecho ese día

Era tarde y yo estaba agotado y deseoso de sentarme junto a mi dulce mujercita para tomarnos un café en la tranquilidad de la noche.

Estos días en el despacho estaban resultando un tanto pesados, ya que teníamos unos proyectos importantes entre manos y tenía que reconocer que no le estaba prestando mucha atención a la charla de Anthony con el pequeño Kevin Couver sobre la pequeña hermanita de éste, hasta que una frase me hizo volver la cabeza hacia él.

_- … y mami estaba muy triste_

_- Por qué estaba triste mami? –_ pregunté con curiosidad

- _Porque solo había una rayita en el palito y entonces no tendremos un hermanito_

_- En qué palito? –_ le miré frunciendo el entrecejo

_- En el que tenía cuando le fui a pedir si podía comer una galleta de chocolate de la abuela Esme_ – me dijo, molesto porque yo no le hubiera escuchado

_- Mami tenía un palito de plástico con una rayita hoy? –_ pregunté preocupado porque Bella no me hubiera dicho nada sobre una prueba de embarazo

_- Sí, pero ella quería dos rayitas pero no quería que yo las pintara con los crayones. Es porque me salgo por fuera cuando pinto los dibujos?_

_- Claro que no, cielo._

_- Entonces, tú crees que puedes ayudarme a dibujar otra rayita_

_- No te preocupes, cariño. Yo lo arreglaré –_ prometí arropándolo y encendiendo la pequeña luz de su camita.

Bajé al salón luego de permanecer varios minutos en el pasillo, afuera de la habitación de Anthony, intentando recomponerme y entender.

Bella estaba sentada en el sofá con su taza de café en las manos. Se acurrucó contra mí cuando me senté a su lado.

_- Duerme? –_ preguntó en un susurro y asentí _– Acaba de empezar –_ dijo refiriéndose al capítulo de Criminal Minds que se veía en el televisor.

No fui capaz de prestar atención a la serie, mi mente iba una y otra vez hacia la imagen de Bella la última vez que habíamos hecho juntos una prueba de embarazo. Su dolor cuando el resultado fue negativo me había desgarrado y sabía que hoy debía haber pasado por la misma sensación, salvo que yo no había estado a su lado para abrazarla y decirle que no se preocupara.

_- Sabía que era la madre_ – dijo sonriente sacándome de mi letargo _– Siempre lo sé_ – se burló estirándose sobre mí para besar mis labios

Sonreí en silencio y me miró frunciendo el entrecejo

_- Sucede algo, cariño? _

_- Por qué no me lo dijiste, Bells?_

_- Qué cosa?_ – me miró extrañada

_- Que tenías un retraso –_ expliqué

Bajó la mirada sonrojada e intentó apartarse de mí, no se lo permití, atrayéndola nuevamente a mi regazo y levantando su cara poniendo dos dedos bajo su barbilla.

_- Lo siento –_ murmuró

_- Por qué, cielo? Por qué me lo ocultaste?_

_- No quería decírtelo hasta no tener la confirmación. No quería desilusionarte otra _vez – las lágrimas rodaron en silencio por sus mejillas y la apreté contra mi pecho

_- No lo entiendes, Bella, no me desilusionas. Nunca. Nada hay que puedas hacer que vaya a desilusionarme, princesa. Me haces el hombre más feliz de la tierra desde hace cuatro años. Cómo eres capaz de creer que me podrías desilusionar?_

_- Sé que quieres tener un bebé y también sé que no soy capaz de dártelo_ – dijo con un quejido

_- Bella, lo que yo quiero es que tú seas feliz, cariño. Y sé muy bien que te haría muy feliz tener un bebé. Es por ti por lo que yo lo deseo. Bella, yo no necesito nada más que a ti y a Anthony. Con vosotros dos a mi lado, ya puede desaparecer el mundo entero que yo continuaré siendo feliz._

_- Pero tú querías que lo intentáramos…_

_- Sí. Si tú quieres, sí. Pero no quiero hacerlo si esto va a separarnos._

_- No nos separaría si yo fuera capaz de hacerlo _– dijo lastimera y rompió en llanto escondida en mi pecho

_- Bells, no podemos continuar así. Esto va a matarnos, Bella, tal vez deberíamos dejar de pensar en tener un bebé. Dejemos que todo fluya, que sea lo que tenga que ser._

_- Pero…_ - discutió

_- No, cariño, no creo que nos haga bien obsesionarnos con quedar embarazados. Ya sucederá cuando deba suceder. Al fin y al cabo así ha sido anteriormente._

_- Pero yo…_

_- No, Bells, piénsalo, cielo. No nos hace bien seguir así, amor. Hacemos el amor en tus días fértiles cada 48 horas porque sino los espermatozoides no son buenos. En la postura del misionero porque es más fácil que lleguen al óvulo. Al final debes levantar un poco las caderas. –_ enumeré molesto – _Basta, Bella, no quiero más esto. Quiero que sea como antes, como siempre ha sido, que hagamos el amor tanto como podamos, aprovechando cada vez que Anthony no está con nosotros._ – dije metiendo mis manos bajo su camiseta y recorriendo su cuello con mi lengua – _Que lo hagamos en la cama, pero también en el sofá, en la cocina, en el coche y hasta en la alfombra. Diablos! quiero que lo hagamos en la oficina. En todas las posturas que nos imaginemos._ - continué acariciándola y mis manos fueron directas a sus pechos que se endurecieron con el contacto – _Quiero que correrme en tu boca no sea un desperdicio –_ susurré haciéndola jadear.

Suavemente la tumbé sobre el sofá para reclinarme sobre ella besándola a la vez que levantaba su camiseta. Bajé mis labios por su cuello hasta alcanzar sus pechos, con mis labios rodeé uno de sus pezones que se puso rígido al contacto con mi lengua. Mientras mi boca se ocupaba de sus pechos, mi mano se deslizó hasta sus ingles y se coló bajo el satén de sus bragas. Bella dio un respingo cuando comencé a acariciar su pubis perfectamente depilado.

_- Oh, Edward… te necesito… -_ suspiró

_- Claro que sí, princesa… -_ dije colando un dedo dentro de su apretada cavidad

Comencé a embestirla con mis dedos mientras mi pulgar frotaba con fuerza su clítoris.

_- Dios! –_ exclamó jadeante _– Voy a correrme muy pronto_

_- Hazlo, cielo, necesito verte…_ - rogué

Sentí su enorme secreción mojando mi mano cuando intentó ahogar sus gemidos contra uno de los cojines del sofá.

_- Venga, nena, quiero darte otro orgasmo…_

_- No puedo, Edward –_ rogó intentando alejarse de mis dedos

_- Sí que puedes –_ aseguré y dirigí mis labios a su hendidura sin retirar mis dedos de su interior

Lamí sus deliciosos pliegues donde aún permanecía la prueba de su éxtasis. Con mis toques volvió a retorcerse mientras la asaltaba con mis dedos. Se arqueó contra mi mano buscando incrementar la profundidad de la penetración y retiré mi mano haciéndola jadear con desesperación. Bajé de un tirón el pantalón de mi pijama y mis bóxer liberando mi erección que dirigí de inmediato a su raja. Colé la punta entre sus labios más íntimos y sus manos en mis glúteos me empujaron hacia ella empalándose contra mí.

Me levanté sin salirme de su interior y la llevé conmigo cuando me puse de rodillas sobre el sofá sosteniéndola por la cintura. Bella comenzó a montarme con desesperación y tras unas pocas embestidas se apretó fuertemente contra mí, mordiendo mi hombro para acallar su grito. La fuerte presión sobre mi miembro extrajo hasta la última gota de mi semilla cuando me corrí con desespero en su interior.

Nos quedamos perfectamente encajados durante varios minutos intentando calmar nuestras respiraciones.

_- Te amo, Bells_

_- Y yo a ti –_ susurró

_- Te amo y te necesito –_ confesé _– Te necesito así, como siempre_

_- Te necesito, Edward. Necesito que me perdones toda la tensión de estos meses. No sabía que te hacía sentir así. Te prometo que intentaré tomármelo con calma, lo prometo._

_- Estamos juntos, Bells, estamos juntos en esto y en todo. Pero tal vez lo mejor será darnos un respiro. Sólo unos meses, con calma, ya verás que todo llegará cuando deba llegar._

_- No importa, Edward. Si os tengo a ti y a Anthony, no importa nada más._

_- Siempre nos tendrás – _prometí sabiendo que nada podría separarme de mi amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí vuelvo con la tan esperada secuela de DOS HOMBRES Y UNA DECISIÓN. Espero que os guste.<strong>

**Todavía la tengo muy "verde" pero espero que salga bien.**

**Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo! **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DECISIONES TOMADAS**

**CAPITULO 2**

**BPOV**

Mis dos hombres favoritos dormían en nuestra cama, cuando salí del lavabo después de tomar una ducha caliente para calmar los dolores de mi vientre. Mi período se había hecho presente al fin. Siempre era igual; cuando conseguía el resultado negativo en la prueba de embarazo, entonces mi período aparecía para confirmarlo.

Me tumbé en la cama dejando a Anthony entre Edward y yo y adopté la posición fetal mientras esperaba que hicieran efecto los analgésicos.

_- Estás bien, cariño?_ – susurró Edward mirándome con preocupación

_- Sí. Es solo que me ha venido el período._

_- Te duele? – _dijo estirando el brazo que rodeaba a Anthony para acariciar mi rostro

_- Un poco_ – reconocí

_- Qué tal si te tomas el día libre hoy?_ – ofreció – _Yo me ocuparé de llevar a Anthony al colegio y de recogerle, o podemos pedirle a Sue que vaya por él._

_- No hace falta. Se me pasará en seguida. Me he tomado un calmante. Quiero ir al despacho para la presentación del proyecto de Da Revin._

_- Estás segura? Yo puedo traerte todos los papeles. Hoy sólo será la primera toma de contacto._

_- Lo sé, pero igual quiero ir_

_- De acuerdo, descansa mientras yo me ocupo de Anthony – _dijo levantándose para besar mi frente antes de salir de la cama llevando a nuestro niño en brazos.

Me dirigí al despacho luego de dejar a Anthony en el colegio. Edward ya estaba allí y la reunión con Aro estaba por comenzar.

Me senté al costado de mi marido ante la gran mesa de reuniones, cuando Aro entró y repartió dossiers para todos los presentes.

- _Buenos días_ – saludó – _Como ya todos sabéis, la multinacional Da Revin Enterprises nos ha elegido para llevar a cabo su más reciente proyecto aquí en Seattle. Es una importantísima oportunidad para Twilight Constructions y necesitamos a los mejores. Cuento con todos vosotros._

Da Revin Enterprises era una importante compañía francesa, propiedad de los hermanos Da Revin. El hermano mayor y principal accionista de la empresa, Laurent Da Revin, había fallecido un año antes y sus acciones habían pasado a manos de su viuda, Irina Da Revin.

Da Revin había comprado unos importantes terrenos en las afueras de Seattle, dos años antes de que le diagnosticaran una grave enfermedad. Su intención había sido la construcción de un mega hotel, al que anexaría un importante centro comercial.

Su viuda y su hermano habían tardado en ponerse de acuerdo pero finalmente habían decidido llevar a cabo el proyecto de Laurent, y para ello nos habían elegido.

Era un mega proyecto y contábamos para él con un gran equipo. Edward sería el arquitecto director y yo era la responsable de los interiores. Sin dudas teníamos mucho trabajo entre manos, pero nos hacía felices.

A primera hora de la tarde, cuando yo dejaba el despacho, Edward se iba con Aro para reunirse con los inversores.

**EPOV**

Nos reunimos con los representantes de Da Revin Enterprises en sus oficinas del centro de la ciudad.

Irina y Steve Da Revin nos esperaban en la sala de juntas cuando la recepcionista nos hizo pasar.

Aro ya les había conocido por lo que fue el encargado de presentarnos.

Durante un instante se me cortó la respiración al ver a la viuda del viejo Laurent.

_- Él es Edward Cullen, nuestro director de arquitectos y el responsable de vuestro proyecto. Ellos son Steve Da Revin y su cuñada la señora Irina Da Revin. –_ nos presentó Aro

_- Ya nos conocemos_ – sonrió Irina cuando estrechamos nuestras manos

Aro me observó especulativo.

_- No sabía que eras la esposa de Laurent –_ expliqué _– Cómo estás?_

_- Oh, muy bien, Edward. Y tú qué tal? Veo que continúas trabajando en Twilight_

_- Sí. Hace ya diez años. _

Irina y Steve nos explicaron más o menos lo que querían, y nosotros expusimos algunas de las ideas que habíamos estado manejando.

_- Edward será el responsable de todo lo relacionado con la arquitectura, estructuras, edificio, etc., lo relativo a los interiores, interiorismo y decoración está bajo el mando de la licenciada Isabella Swan-Cullen_

_- Cullen? –_ preguntó Irina levantando una ceja interrogante

_- Mi esposa –_ expliqué

_- Oh, te has casado –_ dijo atrayendo la mirada de su cuñado

.

Era tarde cuando salimos por lo que me ofrecí a llevar a Aro directamente a su casa.

_- Qué pasó ahí dentro?_ – me preguntó Aro cuando dejamos el edificio _– De dónde conoces a esa mujer?_

_- Salimos juntos una temporada_ – expliqué incómodo poniéndome al volante de mi coche

_- Wow –_ sonrió _– A Bella no va a gustarle nada. Ella lo sabe?_

_- Que salí con Irina, sí_ – dije observándolo un instante _– Que Irina es la viuda de Laurent, no. Tampoco yo lo imaginaba, Laurent le sacaba más de veinte años._

_- Ya. Él le sacaba veinte años, pero ella le sacó una fortuna _– se burló Aro – _Esa mujer se convirtió en multimillonaria en cuatro años._

_._

_- Hemos hecho galletas! –_ gritó Anthony cuando entré a la casa

_- Son para después de la cena –_ escuché la voz de Bella desde la cocina mientras levantaba en brazos a mi hijo

Cenamos con Anthony contándonos sus anécdotas de la guardería. Amaba a ese niño más de lo que imaginaba que era posible.

Mientras yo llevaba los platos al lavavajillas, luego de probar las galletas de Anthony, Bella se encargaba de llevarlo a la cama.

_- Estoy agotada –_ suspiró acercándose a llenar dos tazas con café llevándolas al salón _– Qué tal ha ido la reunión?_

_- Bien_ – dije sentándola en mi regazo de espaldas a mí para darle un masaje en el cuello

_- Mmm, no pares_ – gimió y me puse duro _– Tienen buenas ideas?_

_- No muchas_ – expliqué _– Recuerdas a Irina Grace?_

_- Irina Grace? –_ dijo dudosa _– tu ex?_

_- No es mi ex –_ discutí _– No era mi novia. Fue sólo un ligue de unos meses. Y sólo salía con ella para intentar olvidarme de ti_

_- Sí, claro –_ rió y se recostó contra mí _– Qué pasa con ella?_

_- Que ahora es Irina Da Revin_

_- Es la viuda de Laurent?_ – preguntó tan sorprendida como yo me había sentido

_- Ajá_

_- Pero el tenía cerca de 60!_

_- Lo sé_ – reconocí y acerqué mis labios a la curva bajo su oreja aspirando su delicioso olor

_- Wow. Parece el chiste. 60 años de edad, 90 millones en el banco… _

Deslicé mis manos bajo su camiseta llevándolas a sus pechos.

_- Eres mala –_ susurré lamiendo su cuello cuando sus manos se posaron sobre las mías y las apretó sobre sus pechos erectos

_- Ella fue la que eligió a Twilight?_

_- No lo sé…_

Deslicé mi mano por su vientre para colarla bajo sus pantalones y comencé a acariciarla por sobre la tela de las bragas.

_- Supongo que recordaba que tú trabajabas allí._ – dijo con su mano sobre la mía marcando el ritmo – _Aro te debe un contrato millonario_

_- Y tú me deberás un orgasmo millonario –_ susurré mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y dando el tema por zanjado

_- Tengo la regla, cariño, y llevo un tampax_ – dijo mientras apretaba sus piernas sobre mi mano

_- Déjame masturbarte_ – pedí en su oído – _Sólo acariciando tu clítoris_ – a Bella no le gustaba que la penetrara en los primeros días de su período, pero siempre estaba muy sensible entonces.

Separó las piernas y metí mi mano bajo las bragas. Colé mis dedos entre sus pliegues hasta alcanzar su perla. Comencé a masajearla en su punto más sensible mientras mi otra mano sobaba sus senos. Bella llevó su mano hacia atrás hasta alcanzar mi duro miembro que se apretaba contra su espalda.

Lo masajeaba y apretaba por encima de la tela de mi pijama mientras gemía acercándose al orgasmo. Su respiración se aceleró cuando sus gemidos se intensificaron.

_- Más fuerte, Edward, no pares –_ rogó y la complací imprimiendo más fuerza a mis dedos hasta sentirla convulsionar en mis brazos

Cayó rendida en mi regazo y lentamente retiré mi mano lamiendo en la curva de su cuello el tibio sudor de su éxtasis.

Tras solo unos momentos se giró y me empujó haciéndome caer sobre el sofá. Se recostó sobre mí y bajó la mano a mis pantalones para liberar mi erección.

_- Me toca pagar –_ susurró besándome y dirigió sus labios directamente a mi pene duro y brillante.

Pasó la lengua arriba y abajo por toda la longitud de mi erección que se volvió más tiesa frente a ella. Me observaba desde su posición a la vez que se humedecía los labios para llevarlos a la cabeza de mi pene, que introdujo con lentitud entre sus labios.

Sus manos masajeaban el saco de mis testículos y sus movimientos sobre mi falo eran lentos y cadenciosos.

_- Bells, me voy a correr sólo con mirarte... –_ suspiré rogando que imprimiera más fuerza a sus movimientos

Sonrió y rodeó el miembro con sus manos apretándolo mientras lo hundía en lo profundo de su boca. Me masturbaba con sus manos mientras su boca, su lengua y sus labios me exprimían exigentes.

Cuando no pude resistirlo más llevé mis manos a su cabeza para sostenerla con fuerza y comencé a embestirla con necesitada rapidez. Escuchaba los gemidos de Bella sin que dejara de estrujar mis genitales.

_- Me voy a correr, cielo... –_ gemí dándole la oportunidad de sacarme de su boca

Contrariamente a ello, apretó mi pene con fuerza subiendo y bajando por su longitud hasta hacerme descargar hasta la última gota de semen en el fondo de su garganta.

Me desplomé en el sofá con el sonido de Bella tragándose mi eyaculación de fondo.

_- Te amo –_ susurré cuando la levanté para recostarla sobre mí

_- Sólo por esto –_ dijo burlona

- _Te amo por todo_ – la apreté contra mí – _Pero por estas cosas un poquito más –_ sonreí contra su oído

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste.<strong>

**Gracias a todos por la aceptación de esta nueva historia, espero no defraudaros. **

**Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo! **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DECISIONES TOMADAS**

**CAPITULO 3**

**EPOV**

Llevábamos casi un mes trabajando en el proyecto Da Revin y hoy teníamos una reunión con los responsables.

Bella y yo estábamos con Angela y Ben en la cafetería de la oficina celebrando con café la noticia del reciente embarazo de Angela, quien sólo bebía un zumo.

- _Las mañanas son agotadoras –_ comentaba Ben

- _Seguro que para ti sobre todo_ – se burló Angela – _Yo debo correr al baño nada más abrir los ojos, no puedo comer más que unas galletas saladas, y vivir el día sin café..._

_- Sin dudas la falta de café es lo peor –_ coincidió Bella sonriendo

_- Y vosotros? Cuándo le daréis un hermanito a Anthony?_

Sentí el leve estremecimiento de Bella en la mano que apoyaba en su cintura.

- _Nos lo estamos tomando con calma _– dije besándola en la sien

En ese momento Aro entró a la cafetería acompañado de Irina.

- _Buenos días, señores_ – nos saludó _– Os presento a Irina Da Revin, nuestra contratista. A Edward ya le conoces –_ dijo dirigiéndose a ella _– Ellos son Isabella Swan-Cullen, la responsable de interiorismo, Angela Cheney, trabaja con Bella y puedes dirigirte a ella por lo que necesites y Ben Cheney, es delineante y forma parte del equipo designado al proyecto._

- _Hola, Edward –_ me sonrió de una forma que me hizo sonrojar _– Encantada de conoceros, será un placer trabajar con vosotros – _saludó cordial aunque no pude evitar ver la mirada especuladora que le lanzó a Bella.

_- Edward –_ llamó Aro _– nos gustaría ver algunas cosas contigo antes de la reunión con todo el equipo_

_- Desde luego –_ dije separándome de Bella y dirigiéndome a la puerta _– Nos vemos luego. Cuídate, Ang._

Fuimos a mi despacho para mirar los primeros bocetos que habíamos hecho sobre los planos de los terrenos. Estuvimos hablando sobre las ideas que Irina tenía e intentando decidir su factibilidad, hasta que Aro nos dejó solos para que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo.

_- Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? –_ dijo Irina inclinada sobre los planos enseñándome deliberadamente su escote

_- Adelante –_ accedí incómodo

_- Tu esposa no es la chica que salía con Jacob cuando tú y yo estábamos juntos?_

_- Lo es_

_- Oh. Y puedo preguntar qué pasó?_

_- Nos enamoramos –_ contesté escuetamente

_- Disculpa, no quería incomodarte_

_- No me incomodas –_ rebatí con una sonrisa forzada

_- Seguramente te sorprendiste al verme_

_- No sabía que te hubieras casado y nunca imaginé que te hubieras casado con Laurent Da Revin_

_- Lo sé. Todos piensan que era un viejo para mí y que me casé por su dinero_

_- Yo no he dicho eso y no creo que tus motivos sean de la incumbencia de nadie. Y desde luego no de la mía. – _aseguré intentando cortar esta conversación

_- Lo sé, pero me gustaría explicártelo._

_- No tienes por qué, Irina_

_- Después de que tú rompieras conmigo estuve saliendo con bastantes chicos, intentando conseguir nuevamente lo que había perdido_

_- No tienes por qué explicarme nada, Irina –_ pedí pero insistió

- _Conocí a Laurent en el spa donde trabajaba por ese entonces. Sí que pensé que era un viejo que me estaba tirando los trastos, pero su interés parecía sincero y me arriesgué. No estaba enamorada de él, pero le quería mucho._

_- Lo entiendo, Irina, de verdad que no tienes que explicarte_

_- No querría que me juzgaras, o pensaras que sólo me interesaba su dinero_

_- No lo pienso. Y no creo que debas preocuparte por lo que los demás piensen, tú sabes la verdad y si tu marido la sabía también, entonces eso basta_

_- Gracias, Edward –_ dijo estirando su mano por encima del escritorio y cogiendo mi mano – _Siempre has sido muy gentil conmigo y me alegro de que nos hayamos vuelto a encontrar_

_- Es casualidad este encuentro, Irina? –_ pregunté retirando mi mano con suavidad

_- Qué quieres decir?_

_- No elegiste Twilight Constructions porque sabías que yo trabajaba aquí?_

_- Je je, me has pillado –_ reconoció irguiéndose, lo que hizo que su voluminoso pecho se echara hacia delante y sus senos se apretaran contra su ajustada blusa azul revelando la ausencia de sujetador _– Espero que podamos ser amigos. Sería eso un problema para ti con tu mujer?_

_- Desde luego que no. Bella confía en mí –_ aseguré con rabia

_- Hace bien –_ sonrió volviendo a recargarse sobre los planos

**BPOV**

La reunión con todo el grupo de trabajo del proyecto Da Revin había sido interesante, nuestras ideas habían gustado y ya estábamos manos a la obra.

También había sido interesante ver a Irina, después de tantos años. Estaba más guapa de lo que era entonces, si es que eso era posible. Llevaba una ceñida blusa azul y sus pezones se apretaban contra la seda. Una falda tubo gris que se ajustaba perfectamente a su trasero respingón. Estaba segura de no ser la única chica en esa reunión que se sentía el patito feo. Pero sin dudas era la única cuyo marido parecía despertar el interés de nuestra contratista.

Lo trataba con confianza y familiaridad y le sonreía de una forma que no me dejaba olvidar que años atrás esa guapísima mujer había compartida cama, y otras cosas, con Edward.

Acabada la reunión y luego de cerrar varios temas con Angela, pasé por el despacho de Edward, que estaba volcado sobre la mesa mirando planos en los que hacía anotaciones.

_- No me gusta cómo te mira –_ susurré abrazándolo por la espalda y apoyando mis manos en su ancho torso

Llevó sus manos a las mías recostándose contra mí.

_- Mmm, qué bueno que estás aquí –_ murmuró y se giró para verme

Se apoyó contra la mesa y me rodeó con sus brazos sosteniéndome entre sus piernas abiertas.

_- Irina tiene ideas para el hotel que son imposibles de llevar a cabo y estoy enloqueciendo_ – dijo besando mi cuello con suavidad

_- Irina tiene ideas contigo que a mí me están enloqueciendo –_ confesé

_- Estás celosa?_ – adivinó en un susurro ronco mientras deslizaba su lengua por mi cuello y mi escote

_- Como para no estarlo. Está más guapa de lo que la recordaba y está claramente interesada en ti._

_- Desde luego que no –_ discutió

_- Qué parte?_

_- Todo. No es ni la mitad de guapa que mi mujer y no está interesada en mí._

_- Ya lo creo que sí –_ dije besándolo con pasión mientras enredaba mis dedos en su cabello

Llevó sus manos a mis glúteos y me apretó contra su erección sin dejar de besarme ansiosamente.

_- Oh, disculpen... –_ la voz de Irina nos llegó desde la puerta – _Debí haber llamado_

Nos separamos jadeantes.

_- No hay problema –_ dijo Edward guiando sus manos a mi cintura _– Pero sí, deberías haber llamado_

_- Puedo volver más tarde – _dijo sonrojada

_- No hace falta –_ le corté _– Yo ya me voy –_ me giré hacia Edward _– No te olvides que cenamos con Alice y Jasper_

_- Lo recuerdo _

_- Yo iré antes con Anthony para ayudarle con la cena. Te veo allí._

_- Emmett y Rosalie pasarán por mí. Nos vemos allí, cariño._

Nos separamos y me despedí dejando a Edward en su despacho a solas con la infartante rubia que me ponía de los nervios.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, cortito también. Espero que os guste.<strong>

**Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Y les prometo un adelanto para cada review, así que...**

**Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo! **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DECISIONES TOMADAS**

**CAPITULO 4**

**BPOV**

_- Hola, tía Alice -_ gritó Anthony cuando Alice abrió la puerta de su casa y lo levantó haciéndolo girar en sus brazos.

_- Hola, cariño -_ le saludó ésta y nos hizo pasar

Detrás, escondido tras sus piernas estaba el pequeño Peter, el hijo de Alice y Jasper de 2 años, tan tímido como siempre.

_- Hola, Peter, cómo te va? -_ saludé al pequeño agachándome para quedar a su altura

_- Siempre escondido entre mis piernas -_ se burló Alice y nos dirigimos a la cocina

A la mesa de la cocina, sentada en su hamaquita rosa estaba Charlotte, la pequeñaja de la familia. A sus cuatro meses era un encanto, toda rubia y rolliza.

Alice puso una película de dibujos en el salón y yo preparé dos vasos de leche y galletas y allí se quedaron Anthony y Peter, mientras nosotras nos tomábamos un café, antes de dedicarnos a organizar la cena.

_- Y cómo va todo? –_ dije sentada a la mesa dándole a Charlotte su biberón

_- Uff –_ resopló Alice _– Charlotte no es ni la mitad de tranquila que era Peter y creo que él nos malacostumbró. Además Peter está celoso y lo demuestra requiriendo nuestra atención para todo_

_- Ya. Supongo que es lo normal. Además todos estábamos acostumbrados al Peter independiente._

_- Sí _– asintió _– A veces pienso "en qué nos metimos". Hacéis bien, vosotros, en no daros prisa por darle un hermanito a Anthony. Jasper y yo ya no tenemos tiempo para nosotros. _– dijo Alice con naturalidad y un puño apretó mi corazón haciendo a mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

Alice se percató de mi repentino estremecimiento

_- He dicho algo malo? –_ preguntó con preocupación

_- No. Es sólo que hemos estado intentándolo pero no logro quedarme embarazada_ – dije y las lágrimas finalmente rodaron por mis mejillas

_- Oh, cariño, lo siento. No lo sabía –_ se disculpó apenada

_- No tienes por qué. Soy yo que no había querido decir nada. Me siento tan frustrada._

_- No digas eso, Bells, seguramente es solo cuestión de intentarlo, cuánto hace que estáis buscando?_

_- Más de un año. Desde que tuve aquel aborto._

_- Sí? –_ dijo sorprendida – _Pensé que aquel embarazo había sido de sorpresa_

_- Lo era, pero entonces nos entraron ganas y decidimos buscarlo. He tenido cuatro retrasos pero todos han sido falsas alarmas. – _dije dejando a Charlotte en su hamaca

_- Y Edward qué opina?_

_- Él dice que dejemos de buscarlo porque es demasiada presión. Que si nos lo tomamos con calma y sin esperar nada seguramente nos quedaremos embarazados antes._

_- Seguramente Edward tiene razón. Siempre dicen que cuando menos lo buscas antes llega, no es bueno obsesionarse._

_- Lo sé, Alice_ – dije acongojada – _De veras que lo sé, pero te juro que no puedo evitarlo. Es más fuerte que yo. Pienso que lo dejaré fluir pero cuando me doy cuenta estoy poniéndome debajo de Edward al hacer el amor y me quedo muy quieta con las caderas levemente alzadas cuando él acaba. No quiero obsesionarme pero no puedo evitarlo. Y eso no es lo peor… -_ confesé en un susurro

_- Qué es lo peor, cariño? –_ preguntó preocupada

_- Intento ocultárselo a Edward, porque sé que él está molesto por toda esta obsesión. Ay, Alice, estoy incluso tomándome la temperatura basal…_ - exclamé

_- Que estás haciendo qué?_

_- Cada día por la mañana me tomo la temperatura. Intento que Edward no se de cuenta pero no sé hasta cuándo podré evitarlo. Llevo una tabla pero creo que no lo hago bien._

_- Dios, Bells. Debes dejarlo, de verdad. O al menos intenta hablar con Edward. Él lo entenderá. Edward te ama y seguramente se preocupará por ti. Debes decírselo._

_- Lo sé –_ suspiré escondiendo el rostro entre mis manos _– Lo sé, Alice. Creo que acabaré destruyendo mi matrimonio, pero te juro que no puedo evitarlo. Y encima de todo ahora aparece Irina para socavar más mi autoconfianza._

- _Quién? –_ preguntó Alice

_- Recuerdas a Irina?_

_- No. Quién es?_

_- Salía con Edward_ – expliqué pero me miró interrogante – _Antes que Lauren._

_- No la conozco_

_- Sí la conoces. Una chica rubia guapísima. Llevaba la ropa tan ajustada que parecía body paint._

_- Oh, sí, ya sé. Y qué quiere decir que ha aparecido? Ha llamado a Edward?_

_- Peor. Su empresa es nuestra contratista en el proyecto del hotel. La estaremos viendo por el despacho durante al menos un año._

_- Su empresa? Pero no era masajista, o fisioterapeuta o algo así?_

_- Algo así, no sé exactamente pero trabajaba en un spa._

_- Entonces…_

_- Se casó con un empresario, y es la empresa de éste la que nos contrató_

_- Por qué te preocupas entonces? Está casada_

_- Viuda_ – Alice se sonrojó

_- De todas formas sabes bien que Edward no miraría otra chica que no fueses tú ni aunque se la encontrara desnuda en su escritorio_

_- Espero que tengas razón…_

_- La tengo. Pero de verdad creo que deberías hablarle a Edward sobre el embarazo_

_- Lo sé. Lo intentaré –_ prometí

Jasper entró en ese momento y prometió ocuparse de los niños mientras nosotras nos hacíamos cargo de la cena.

Emmett y Rosalie llegaron sobre las 7 con la pequeña Vera. Edward venía con ellos para irnos luego juntos en mi coche.

La cena estuvo muy divertida, como era siempre que nos juntábamos. Acabamos la noche jugando al pictionary. Los chicos estaban tan bebidos que fue sencillísimo ganarles en la partida chicos contra chicas, pero cuando jugamos por parejas la cosa no fue fácil.

Edward se dio una ducha cuando llegamos a la casa mientras yo acostaba a Anthony. Ya estaba en la cama cuando entré en nuestra habitación. Fui directamente al lavabo para prepararme para dormir.

Sabía que había prometido mantener a raya mi obsesión por un bebé, pero quería hacer un último intento. Según la irregular tabla que había confeccionado con mis temperaturas, éste era un excelente día para concebir. Era viernes, y aunque algunos sábados Edward solía ir al despacho, no acostumbraba hacerlo muy temprano, así que no se quejaría por tener que dormir, por lo que decidí intentarlo una vez más.

Obviando el camisón me metí en la cama completamente desnuda y me recosté sobre él.

_- Dios, -_ se quejó llevándose la mano a la cabeza _– se me parte la cabeza. Ya estoy viejo para tomarme dos copas_

_- Fueron más de dos copas – _susurré pegando mis pechos desnudos a su costado

Abrió los ojos y me observó incrédulo

_- Estás desnuda? –_ preguntó sorprendido

_- Lo estoy_ – respondí seductora – _Desnuda y mojada_ – susurré pasando mi lengua por su mandíbula

_- Oh, cielo_ – sonrió _– Lo siento, pero no me creo capaz_

_- Déjame ayudarte –_ ofrecí y llevé mi mano a su flácido miembro

Comencé a mover mi mano por toda su longitud, apretando y soltando lentamente hasta que lo sentí cómo iba endureciéndose.

_- Cielo, no creo que pueda. El alcohol no es buen amigo del sexo._

_- No me subestimes –_ dije y llevé mi boca hasta su pene y lo lamí y chupé hasta que se irguió con fuerza frente a mí

_- Dios_ – gruñó – _Eres increíble. Ven aquí_ – dijo tirando de mí para ponerme a horcajadas sobre él

_- Tú arriba –_ discrepé y me tumbé sobre el colchón

_- Cariño, no tengo fuerzas. Móntame –_ pidió

_- Tú arriba_ – pedí con un puchero _– Por favor_

Se incorporó y se recostó encima de mí. Llevó su pene a mi abertura y me penetró. Estuvo embistiéndome durante bastante rato, mucho más de lo normal en él, antes de gruñir eyaculando en mi interior.

_- Diablos! No volveré a beber_ – dijo dejándose caer encima mío

Se durmió al instante recostado sobre mí y lo rodé para que quedase tendido en su lado de la cama. Sabiéndolo completamente dormido y sintiéndome una traidora, apoyé las plantas de los pies en la cama y con la ayuda de mis manos levanté la pelvis tanto como pude manteniéndome allí hasta que se agotaron mis fuerzas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capi cortito, pero espero que lo disfrutéis.<em>**

**_Ya sabéis Reviews=Adelanto_**

**_Besitos!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DECISIONES TOMADAS**

**CAPITULO 5**

**EPOV**

Sentía que mi cabeza iba a estallar. Definitivamente ya había dejado atrás mis años de beber sin control. Lo peor era saber que no habían sido más que dos copas de tequila. Se dice que el whisky no deja resaca. Definitivamente debería pasarme al whisky.

El olor del café colándose en la habitación me invadió y amé a Bella un poco más por saber que lo había hecho especialmente para mí.

Me levanté y me fui a la ducha, que me recuperó un poco. Cuando salí del baño escuché mi teléfono móvil pitar por estar agotando la carga de la batería. Busqué en el cajón de mi mesita de noche un cargador para conectarlo, pero éste no estaba allí, por lo que fui a buscarlo en la mesita de Bella.

Abrí el cajón y allí, sobre todo lo demás había una libreta abierta con una tabla de anotaciones. La levanté para ver de qué se trataba y tuve que sentarme en la cama cuando sentí como si un puño estuviese estrujando mi garganta.

Eran los números de Bella. Estaban las fechas de los últimos meses, día por día había números que iban del 36.0 al 37.0. Me había informado lo suficiente sobre embarazo y concepción como para saber que me encontraba frente a un cuadro de la temperatura basal de Bella. No sabía que estaba llevando el control y me sentí traicionado por el hecho de que no me lo hubiera dicho.

Pero sin dudas lo peor fue ver que en la fecha correspondiente al día anterior había una anotación que decía "Fértil".

Había estado lo suficientemente borracho como para no darme cuenta de que me había incitado a hacer el amor haciéndome, además, colocarme encima suyo.

Me había engañado, Bella me había engañado. Habíamos hablado de esperar, de dejarlo estar y ella había accedido a dejar de obsesionarse. Me sentí ultrajado. No podía pensar. Quería entender su comportamiento pero en este momento no podía.

Me vestí con lo primero que encontré y bajé. Cuando entré en la cocina la vi, de espaldas a mí preparaba huevos revueltos. Me escuchó entrar y me echó una mirada por sobre el hombro mientras servía los huevos en un plato.

_- Buenos días, cariño_ – me saludó _– He preparado café. Bien cargado. Lo necesitarás_ – dijo sonriendo

No pude contestar y se giró hacia mí dejando el plato sobre la isla de la cocina.

- _También te he preparado huevos. –_ dijo suavemente mirándome especulativa _– Las proteínas te harán bien. Pasa algo, Edward? –_ preguntó con preocupación frente a mi rostro serio

- _Dímelo tú –_ dije y tiré la libreta sobre la isla, abierta frente a ella – _Qué es esto, Bella?_

Su rostro palideció cuando cogió la libreta y la miró. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- _Explícamelo –_ exigí apoyando mis puños sobre la superficie de la isla mientras ella se sentaba en uno de los taburetes _– QUÉ ES ESTO?_ - gruñí

_- Sabes lo que es –_ susurró y las primeras lágrimas emborronaron los números

_- Creí que habíamos quedado en dejarlo correr_

_- Lo siento_

_- Es todo lo que vas a decir?_ – dije molesto _– Dónde se supone que entro yo en la concepción de un hijo?_

Me miró extrañada como intentando entender mis palabras.

_- Te da igual, verdad? No importa lo que yo quiera. Para ti basta con que tú desees embarazarte_

_- No es así, no sabes lo que dices..._

_- No? De verdad estoy tan equivocado? Qué sucedió ayer a la noche, Bella? Eh? Contéstame. De verdad querías hacer el amor conmigo? O te bastaba con mi esperma? Hubiera sido igual si lo hubieses tenido en una jeringuilla, bastaba con inyectártelo, no?_

_- No es así, Edward, por favor, no pienses eso... –_ rogó con las lágrimas rodando a raudales por su rostro

_- Y yo soy un estúpido. No me di cuenta de nada, debí sospecharlo cuando me rogaste que estuviese encima tuyo. Diablos! – _dije llevándome las manos al rostro nervioso _– Qué idiota fui! Y yo que creí que mi mujer quería hacer el amor conmigo. _

_- Claro que quiero hacer el amor contigo – _gritó acercándose hacia mí y tomando mi brazo para girarme hacia ella _– Siempre quiero hacer el amor contigo..._

_- Claro que sí. Cada 48 horas para que mis nadadores sean fuertes_ – dije con ironía soltándome de su agarre – _Espero que te quedaras embarazada ayer porque ahora mismo no me imagino volviendo a acostarme contigo. Déjame, Bella, no quiero hablar contigo ahora mismo_

_- No, Edward, tenemos que hablar_ – pidió cuando me dirigía a la puerta para salir de allí

_- Ahora mismo no quiero estar contigo, Bella. Temo que te estés cargando este matrimonio._

_- No, Edward, por favor_ – gimió intentando detenerme

Pasé por su lado alejándola de mí. Cogí las llaves del coche.

_- Me voy a la oficina. Debo salir de aquí ahora, antes de decir nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme_ – dije saliendo de la casa escuchando sus sollozos.

Conduje mi Volvo directamente a la oficina con la vista aún nublada. No sabía cuál era el sentimiento que predominaba en mí, rabia, dolor, frustración. Sólo sabía que no quería estar con Bella en este momento, necesitaba alejarme.

Decidí que hablaría con mi padre y me iría el fin de semana. Carlisle tenía una pequeña cabaña en Packwood, el pueblo natal de su padre y solíamos irnos allí muchas veces para hacer senderismo y pescar en el Parque Nacional del Monte Rainier. Era la mejor idea que se me ocurría en este momento. En Packwood, alejado de todo y con poca cobertura siquiera en el teléfono, podría pensar.

No había mucha gente en la oficina ya que era sábado así que me fui directamente a mi despacho. Buscando sonar calmado cuando hablara con Carlisle, me paré frente a las ventanas con vistas a la bahía.

_- Buenos días, hijo –_ me saludó mi padre – _Qué temprano para un sábado_

_- Disculpa la hora. Necesitaba hablar contigo_

Mi voz acongojada lo alertó de que algo no iba bien.

- _Sucedió algo, Edward? Suenas preocupado_

_- Quería irme este fin de semana a Packwood_ – expliqué

- _Eso es genial, ya sabes que a Anthony le encanta la naturaleza. _

_- Anthony no vendrá_

_- Segunda luna de miel? - _inquirió

_- No – _espeté _– En realidad necesito estar alejado de Bella un par de días_

_- Qué sucede, Edward?_ – preguntó preocupado – _Qué ha pasado con Bella?_

Necesitaba desahogarme así que no dudé en confiarme a mi padre. Él estaba al tanto de nuestros intentos de embarazarnos, pero también creía, al igual que yo, que nos lo estábamos tomando con calma.

_- Dios, papá, Bella se está cargando nuestro matrimonio con esa maldita obsesión de tener otro hijo_

_- Por qué, Edward? Qué sucedió? Creí que lo habíais dejado en stand by?_

_- Ya. Yo también lo creí. Pero me engañó. Hoy encontré una tabla con sus temperaturas de los últimos meses._

_- Tú no lo sabías?_

_- No. No consideró necesario informarme. – _dije burlón – _Y lo peor es que ayer se mostró muy sexy y muy interesada en hacer el amor, y resultó ser sólo porque era su día fértil del ciclo._

_- Oh, Edward, desde luego que no actuó bien... _

_- Desde luego que no – _asentí

_- Pero debes entenderla..._

_- No puedo entenderla, papá. Entiendo que me ve como un banco de esperma y no lo soporto. Eso está matando mi libido, ya no me apetece hacer el amor con mi mujer._

_- No digas eso, sabes que no es así. Sólo lo piensas ahora porque estás enfadado_

_- Tal vez, pero ahora mismo quiero alejarme de Bella. Iré a pasar el fin de semana a Packwood_

_- Iré contigo. Nos hará bien un fin de semana fuera de la ciudad._ – ofreció

_- Gracias, papá. Te recogeré en un par de horas._

_- De acuerdo. Te esperaré._

Me giré para dejar el teléfono sobre el escritorio y quedé congelado cuando vi a Irina de pie detrás de mí.

_- Lo siento –_ se disculpó ruborizándose _– Debí llamar_

_- Sí, debiste llamar. Se te está haciendo costumbre colarte en mi despacho sin llamar_ – dije molesto – _Cuánto de mi conversación escuchaste?_

_- Lo suficiente –_ susurró bajando la vista _– Lo siento, Edward. Vi que estabas en el despacho y pensé consultar contigo algunas cosas, entré y estabas hablando y sonabas tan turbado que me preocupé..._

_- Y decidiste escuchar una conversación que no te concernía..._

_- Lo siento, pero no quiero que te lo tomes a mal. Somos amigos, Edward, puedes confiar en mí_

Dudé. No estaba seguro de poder confiar en Irina, pero su mirada y su gesto parecían sinceros.

- _Tienes problemas en casa? –_ preguntó acercándose a mí

_- Discúlpame, Irina, pero no creo que deba hablar esto contigo_

_- Por qué no? El hecho de que tú y yo tuviéramos una relación en el pasado no implica que no podamos ser amigos ahora. Estoy segura que necesitas hablarlo con alguien, y yo estoy aquí –_ ofreció y acepté

Necesitaba aceptar, necesitaba sacar fuera todo el veneno que me estaba carcomiendo antes de ver a Bella y terminar de destrozar lo que había entre nosotros.

_- Bella y yo no estamos pasando por un buen momento -_ confesé sentándome frente a mi escritorio.

Irina se apoyó en el escritorio a mi lado, entrecruzando sus piernas desnudas bajo la pequeña minifalda.

_- Por qué no? Ayer realmente me pareció que estabais bien_

_- Sí, yo también lo creí, pero me equivoqué. Bella quiere quedarse embarazada y ha hecho de ello su obsesión. _

_- Y tú no deseas un hijo?_

_- No, si esto va a matar nuestra relación. Cuando Bella quedó embarazada de Anthony fue sin buscarlo en absoluto, y fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Pero ahora..._

_- No lo estás disfrutando... –_ asumió

_- Para nada. Ahora cuando hacemos el amor siento que estoy pasando un examen y que si no lo hago bien y no la dejo embarazada, estoy fracasando. Le pedí que nos lo tomáramos con calma y accedió pero hoy descubrí que en realidad me había engañado. _

_- Lo siento, Edward –_ dijo poniendo la mano sobre mi hombro _– Intento entenderla, pero nunca pude comprender a las mujeres que quieren obligar a un hombre a tener un hijo, sólo porque ellas lo desean_

_- Bella no es así –_ tuve la necesidad de defender a mi mujer _– Yo también deseo otro bebé y ella lo sabe, sólo que no lo deseo de esta forma y se nos está yendo de las manos..._

_- Te entiendo. Te diría que lo hables con ella, pero evidentemente ya lo has hecho y no ha cambiado, así que no sé..._

Levanté la mirada para observarla e intentar saber lo que estaba pensando pero no pude discernir nada en sus ojos, salvo quizás un interés especial.

Me sentí un traidor. Sentí que estaba traicionando la confianza de Bella, allí, contándole a aquella mujer los miedos y necesidades de mi esposa. Una cosa era hablarlo con Carlisle, pero contárselo a Irina no me pareció la mejor decisión.

_- Debo irme, Irina –_ dije levantándome de mi asiento y alejándome de ella

_- Desde luego –_ dijo acercándose nuevamente a mí – _No te preocupes, Edward_ – puso su mano sobre mi pecho – _Harás lo que debas hacer_ – sonrió y depositó un beso en mi mejilla antes de salir del despacho dejándome una sensación extraña.

No podía ahora analizar esta situación, no tenía la cabeza lo suficientemente clara. Me marché de la oficina para recoger a Carlisle después de pasar por casa para despedirme de Anthony.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Comienzan los problemas. Espero que disfrutéis el capi.<em>**

**_Ya sabéis Reviews=Adelanto_**

**_Besitos!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DECISIONES TOMADAS**

**CAPITULO 6**

**EPOV**

Llegué a la casa dos horas después de haber marchado. La casa estaba tan silenciosa como lo había estado cuando había salido de allí. Permanecí en el coche unos minutos calmando mi respiración agitada.

Entré y subí las escaleras para ir directamente a nuestra habitación. Bella no estaba allí, la habitación estaba tal cual yo la había dejado. Cogí mi petate de nuestro vestidor y tiré dentro de él un par de pantalones y jerséis y salí yendo a la habitación de Anthony.

Estaba sentado sobre la alfombra haciendo una construcción con sus bloques cuando abrí la puerta y se lanzó sobre mí.

_- Papi! –_ gritó efusivo _– Estoy haciendo una torre muy alta_

_- Ya lo veo_ – sonreí

En el pequeño televisor de Anthony estaban los dibujos animados a los que no prestaba atención. Sobre la mesa de juegos, una bandeja con su vaso de leche vacío y un plato con dos galletas.

_- Has desayunado?_

_- Sí. Mami me dejó comer galletas porque es sábado._ – vio mi petate en la puerta _– Nos vamos de paseo? –_ preguntó ansioso

_- No. Papi tiene que salir de viaje con el abuelito Carlisle –_ expliqué y vi la desilusión en su rostro

_- Y yo no puedo ir?_

_- No esta vez, pero te prometo que la próxima vez iremos juntos_

_- Vale –_ aceptó

_- Quiero que cuides de mami –_ le pedí _– Mami está un poquito triste y quiero que tú la cuides. Me lo prometes?_

_- Sí –_ asintió solemne

_- Vas a portarte muy bien? _

_- Sí_

_- Te amo muchísimo, Ant_ – dije apretándolo entre mis brazos _– Volveré pronto_

_- Vale_

Salí de la habitación y bajé para encontrar a Bella en la cocina con una taza de café en sus manos. Tenía la mirada perdida y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Me debatí entre el deseo de ir a consolarla y prometerle que todo estaría bien y el dolor que aún sentía por su estúpida traición. En la mesa a su lado estaban los pedazos de la libreta que había encontrado esa mañana entre sus cosas.

Levantó la vista hacia mí y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

_- Te vas? –_ preguntó en un susurro

_- Me iré el fin de semana a Packwood con Carlisle –_ le informé

_- No te vayas, Edward, por favor. Hablemos, por favor, no me dejes…_

_- Necesito estar solo un tiempo, Bella. Debo pensar._

_- No lo hagas. Quédate. Piensa aquí, conmigo. Te lo suplico. Déjame disculparme. Lo lamento mucho, de verdad._

_- Lo sé. Yo también lo lamento mucho, pero ahora mismo no puedo estar contigo_

- _Lamento que te sientas así_ – susurró bajando la mirada a su regazo

_- Yo también –_ dije yendo hacia ella

La abracé cuando estiró sus brazos hacia mí. Besaba su cabeza embriagándome con su olor, intentando guardarlo en mi memoria para poder sobrevivir a esta distancia que necesitaba poner entre nosotros.

_- Lo siento, Edward, lo siento de verdad_ – sollozó – _Nunca quise lastimarte_

_- Lo sé, princesa –_ la apreté entre mis brazos y me alejé

Cogió mi mano y tiró de ella impidiéndome marchar.

_- Debo irme_

_- Te amo, Edward_

Acaricié su rostro rogándome internamente que tuviéramos las fuerzas suficientes para superar esta situación.

_- Y yo a ti –_ dije antes de marchar

Me senté en el coche aparcado en la puerta y me derrumbé contra el volante sin poder mantener a raya las lágrimas y el dolor. Cuando me hube calmado, puse el contacto y me marché, dejando atrás mi casa, a mi familia, a mi mujer y mi vida. Y en ese momento me di cuenta que volvería, tenía que volver porque ésa era mi vida. La única que tenía sentido para mí.

Superaríamos esto, porque nos amábamos y eso bastaba. Siempre había bastado entre Bella y yo.

**BPOV**

Permanecía en la cocina con una taza de café que se había enfriado en mis manos. Solamente había salido de allí cuando Anthony se había despertado y le había llevado el desayuno a su habitación. Allí seguía él jugando con sus bloques de construcción mientras miraba los dibujos animados.

La maldita libreta descansaba a mi lado con todas las páginas rasgadas. Había pasado lo que me pareció una eternidad desde que Edward se había marchado, hasta que por fin escuché la puerta de calle. Luego los pasos en la escalera y silencio.

Veinte minutos después Edward apareció bajo el quicio de la puerta. Levanté la mirada hacia él y las lágrimas volvieron a caer cuando vi que llevaba su bolsa de viaje en la mano.

Me observaba en silencio.

_- Te vas? –_ dije y mi voz salió en un susurro

_- Me iré el fin de semana a Packwood con Carlisle_

_- No te vayas, Edward, por favor –_ rogué sin dejar de llorar _– Hablemos, por favor, no me dejes…_

_- Necesito estar solo un tiempo, Bella. Debo pensar._

_- No lo hagas. Quédate. Piensa aquí, conmigo. Te lo suplico. Déjame disculparme. Lo lamento mucho, de verdad._

_- Lo sé –_ aceptó – _Yo también lo lamento mucho, pero ahora mismo no puedo estar contigo_

Sus palabras me desgarraron. Ahora no podía estar conmigo. Cuándo había sucedido esto? Cuándo había destruido nuestro matrimonio? Qué había hecho?

Nunca pensé que Edward pudiera pensar así. Siempre había dado por hecho su amor incondicional hacia mí y no sabía en qué momento lo había matado.

- _Lamento que te sientas así_ - susurré

_- Yo también –_ dijo a su vez acercándose a mí

Me giré hacia él y estiré mis brazos, se acercó a mí y me rodeó entre sus brazos apretándome contra su pecho. Rompí en llanto mientras Edward acariciaba mi pelo dejando suaves besos en mi coronilla

_- Lo siento, Edward, lo siento de verdad_ – dije entre sollozos – _Nunca quise lastimarte_

_- Lo sé, princesa –_ me apretó entre sus brazos antes de soltarme para alejarse de mí

Entrelacé mis dedos a los suyos y tiré de él antes de que se marchara.

_- Debo irme_

_- Te amo, Edward_

Se volteó a verme y acercó nuestras manos entrelazadas a mi rostro para acariciarlo con los nudillos.

_- Y yo a ti –_ dijo y deshizo nuestro agarre antes de marcharse

No me di cuenta del paso del tiempo hasta que Anthony se acercó a mí.

_- Mami…_ - me llamó sacándome de mi sopor.

Me agaché hacia él y lo levanté para sentarlo en la mesa frente a mí sonriendo con esfuerzo.

_- Dime, cariño_

_- Papi se ha ido con el abuelito Carlisle_

_- Sí_

_- Dijo que otro día podré ir yo también –_ anunció contento

_- Claro que sí, cielo. _

_- Tengo hambre_ – informó cambiando rápidamente de tema.

Era tarde, la hora de la comida se había pasado y yo aún estaba aquí sentada sin vestirme y olvidándome de alimentar a mi hijo.

Menuda madre estaba hecha. Pero eso debía arreglarlo. Edward se había marchado, pero Anthony aún estaba aquí. Anthony y yo aún estábamos aquí y éramos una familia. Decidí llevarlo a comer fuera, alquilaríamos una película y tendríamos una noche de peli y palomitas.

_- Te apetece ir a comer hamburguesas? –_ ofrecí y aceptó con un salto de alegría

Nos fuimos al centro y allí comimos en una casa de comida rápida. Anthony estaba feliz con su juguete de regalo.

Cuando salimos de la hamburguesería nos fuimos al video club.

No había mucha gente. Anthony miraba las películas infantiles a cuatro pasos de mí mientras yo buscaba algo entre los estrenos. Desde que Anthony había nacido, no íbamos mucho al cine salvo para ver los últimos estrenos de Disney o Píxar, así que había varias películas que no había visto aún.

Intentaba elegir entre un drama romántico y un thriller policial, cuando escuché una voz que me hizo temblar.

_- Hola, Anthony_ – resonó a dos metros de mí la voz de Jacob.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Regalo de fin de semana! Capi cortito pero como ya tengo bastante adelantado se los dejo. Espero que lo disfrutéis.<em>**

**_Ya sabéis Reviews=Adelanto_**

**_Besitos!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DECISIONES TOMADAS**

**CAPITULO 7**

**BPOV**

_- Hola, Anthony_ – resonó a dos metros de mí la voz de Jacob.

_- Quién eres? –_ preguntó mi hijo

_- Soy un amigo de tus papis_

Jacob estaba de pie junto a Anthony, algo inclinado para quedar a su altura.

_- Anthony, ven aquí –_ le llamé cuando encontré mi voz

Anthony me miró extrañado sin moverse de su lugar.

_- Ven aquí –_ repetí estirando mis brazos hacia él pero sin quitar la vista de Jacob.

_- Pero es que aún no he elegido mi película –_ protestó caminando hacia mí

Jacob sonreía con sarcasmo cuando caminó detrás de mi hijo acercándose a mí. Se veía muy diferente a como había sido cuatro años antes. Ya no era el chico guapo y elegante de quien alguna vez creí estar enamorada.

Vestía unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta negra ajustada. Por debajo de las mangas cortas sobresalían unos tatuajes que no habían estado allí cuatro años antes. Todo en él gritaba "peligro".

Levanté a Anthony al refugio de mis brazos sin dejar de temblar.

_- Hola, Bella –_ saludó acercándose a mí para dejarme encerrada entre la pared de cristal y la estantería – _Hermoso, niño –_ dijo señalando a Anthony sin dejar de sonreír – _Es igual a ti. Y pensar que podría ser mío. Debía ser mío._

_- Qué haces aquí? –_ pregunté temblorosa

_- He venido a recuperar mi vida_

_- Cuándo has salido?_

_- Hace un año, pero he debido permanecer en California todo este tiempo para acudir a un centro de reinserción social –_ explicó – _Reinserción social_ – dijo burlón – _Lo imaginas? Deben ayudarme a reinsertarme en la sociedad. A mí. Que era un médico notable, con una carrera brillante, un futuro prometedor. Me arrebatasteis mi vida – _dijo entre dientes y me arrinconé más contra la pared apretando a Anthony contra mi pecho.

_- Aléjate de mí _– susurré

_- O qué, Bella? Vas a denunciarme? Vas a volver a decir que te he agredido? Volverás a mentir? Qué más puedes hacerme? Qué más puedes quitarme que no me hayáis quitado ya tú y ese traidor que se decía mi mejor amigo? Me habéis robado mi vida, mi familia, mi futuro, qué más crees que puedes hacer? Sólo voy a decírtelo una vez –_ dijo amenazante blandiendo su dedo frente a mí _– Cuida de tu familia, cuida de tu vida porque voy a quitaros todo lo que me habéis quitado a mí_

_- Aléjate de mí –_ dije levantando la voz llamando la atención de los pocos clientes que habían allí

Jacob sonrió al saberse el centro de atención y se separó un momento para dejarme paso.

Caminé con rapidez saliendo del local con Anthony apretado contra mi pecho. Me dirigí al coche y senté al niño en su silla. Mis manos temblaban mientras intentaba abrochar sus cinturones.

_- No elegí ninguna película –_ se quejó mi pequeño

_- Ya encontraremos algo en casa –_ rogué

_- Pero ya las he visto todas –_ dijo haciendo un puchero

_- Por favor, cariño –_ pedí levantando mis ojos llorosos hacia él _– Tenemos que irnos ahora_

Me miró preocupado sin decir nada más. Subí al asiento del conductor y arranqué el coche tan rápidamente como pude.

Pude ver a Jacob observándome desde la puerta de la tienda, a través del espejo retrovisor.

Conduje alejándome de allí tan rápido como pude. Las lágrimas rodaban por mi rostro y me obligué a detenerme en el arcén cuando mi vista se nubló.

Sin poder dominar el temblor de mis manos, cogí mi bolso del asiento del copiloto y saqué el teléfono.

Marqué el número de Edward pero me mandó al buzón de voz por estar sin cobertura. Volví a intentarlo otras dos veces con el mismo resultado. Lo intenté con el teléfono de Carlisle pero el efecto fue el mismo.

_- Mami –_ llamó Anthony desde el asiento trasero.

Me giré para verlo y su rostro tenía un rastro de preocupación.

_- Lo siento, mami, no quería hacer berrinche. Papi me pidió que me portara bien._

_- Oh, no, cariño, no te preocupes_

_- No estás enfadada conmigo_

_- Claro que no, cielo. Pero ahora debemos irnos a casa, sí? Buscaremos una película que desees ver en casa y si no la hay, buscaremos algo divertido que hacer_

_- Vale – _aceptó

Puse el coche en marcha y me fui a la casa.

Me encerré con Anthony durante todo el fin de semana sin salir siquiera al patio trasero. Todas las puertas y ventanas herméticamente cerradas y la alarma conectada.

Estuve intentando hablar con Edward pero fue imposible. Para cuando al fin volvió, el domingo a última hora de la tarde, estaba furiosa. El miedo aterrador que había sentido desde la tarde del sábado, se convirtió en rabia y furia contra Edward por habernos abandonado cuando más lo necesitábamos.

Nosotros éramos su familia, Anthony era su hijo y yo su mujer y él había jurado cuidar de nosotros.

Yo sabía que me había equivocado. Había cometido un error al ocultarle mis intentos de embarazarme pero eso no era excusa para que se fuera y nos dejara solos. Debía haberse quedado, debió enfrentarse al problema antes de huir, debimos haber discutido, debió gritarme si sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, o irse a dormir a la habitación de invitados, pero no debió haberse ido de la ciudad.

Anthony dormía en su habitación el domingo por la noche cuando Edward entró y me encontró acurrucada en el sofá del salón apretando una taza con fuerza entre mis manos.

La rabia se esfumó y el temor se convirtió en angustia saliendo al exterior en forma de lágrimas silenciosas.

**EPOV**

_- Cómo te sientes? –_ preguntó Carlisle cuando detuve el coche frente a su edificio

_- Mejor_

_- Hablarás con Bella?_

_- Sí. No debí haberme ido –_ confesé _– Debí quedarme y enfrentar nuestro problema_

_- Sí. Debiste hacerlo _– coincidió mi padre – _Pero ahora ya está hecho y debes hacer lo mejor a partir de ahora. Intenta comprenderla. Intenta acompañarla en todo este proceso._

Carlisle y yo casi no habíamos hablado en todo el fin de semana. Habíamos ido a pescar, y en el silencio de la montaña había reflexionado hasta darme cuenta lo cobarde que había sido al marchar.

Bella se había equivocado al no compartir conmigo su preocupación. Pero algo debía haber hecho yo para que ella sintiera que no podía confiar en mí.

Bella quería un hijo, pero no solamente lo quería para ella. Ella quería darme un hijo a mí. Ella sentía que para mí era importante y no quería defraudarme. Tal vez yo no había sabido hacerle entender que nada había para mí, más importante que ella misma.

Debía volver y hablar con ella, hacerle saber cuánto la amaba, a ella y a nuestro hijo, cuánto amaba la vida que teníamos. Yo no quería que nada cambiase. Era muy feliz con la vida que teníamos y no había nada de ella que desease cambiar.

Pero deseaba hacerla feliz, y si tener un hijo era lo que ella necesitaba para ser feliz, entonces iríamos a por él. Pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo. No quería sentirme utilizado. No quería sentir que sólo era un semental para Bella. Y ahora mismo no me creía capaz de hacer el amor con Bella sin sentirme así.

Debía volver y decírselo. Así lo haría.

Me extrañó encontrarme la alarma conectada al entrar en la casa.

Bella estaba en el salón, sentada sobre sus piernas en el sofá con la habitación en penumbras.

Sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza con la que sujetaba una taza. Levantó la vista hacia mí cuando me paré bajo el quicio de la puerta y las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro haciéndome sentir la peor basura del mundo.

- _Hola _– dije en un susurro pero no me contestó

Me senté a su lado e inspiré para coger fuerzas.

_- Lo siento, Bella –_ dije escondiendo el rostro en mis manos _– Lo siento. No debí haberme ido._ – Bella se mantuvo en silencio – _Debí haberme quedado y enfrentar el problema. Lo siento. Me sentí muy herido y no pude razonar._

Me giré hacia ella y cogí sus manos entre las mías, dejando la taza sobre la mesita de café. Bella me miraba en silencio escuchándome.

_- Lo siento mucho, cariño. No podía entender que no hubieras compartido conmigo lo que estaba sucediendo. No sé por qué pensaste que yo no lo entendería o que no podías confiar en mí. Bells, yo te amo, más que nada en el mundo. Tú eres lo más importante. Lo único importante para mí, tú y Anthony. Y si tu deseo es tener un bebé para mí, debes saber que yo te deseo a ti, y no necesito nada más. No me defraudarás si no tenemos un bebé porque tú eres lo importante para mí. Si te tengo a ti no necesito nada más. Pero si tú deseas un bebé, si crees que un bebé te hará feliz, entonces haremos todo lo posible por tenerlo. Si es así yo quiero tenerlo porque nada deseo más que hacerte feliz. Pero ahora mismo necesito poder confiar en ti, confiar en que me deseas a mí y no mi semilla. Últimamente siento que yo no soy importante para ti y necesito volver a creerlo._

Bella me miraba en silencio pero las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos.

_- Abrázame, por favor –_ pidió en un susurro y la apreté contra mi pecho

_- Princesa, te amo y quiero que seas feliz. Buscaremos un bebé. Volveremos a intentarlo y si no resulta nos haremos todas las pruebas necesarias para ver si existe algún problema. Si alguno de nosotros tiene un problema, intentaremos solucionarlo y si aún así no podemos embarazarnos, entonces adoptaremos un niño. Lo haremos juntos, cariño. Estamos juntos en esto, cielo. Pero necesito tiempo –_ dije con cautela

Rodeó mi torso con los brazos apretándose contra mí y sollozó antes de hablar con voz queda.

_- Jacob ha vuelto_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capi cortito pero importante. Espero que lo disfrutéis.<em>**

**_Ya sabéis Reviews=Adelanto_**

**_Besitos!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DECISIONES TOMADAS**

**CAPITULO 8**

**EPOV**

_- Jacob ha vuelto - _dijo contra mi pecho y sentí mi sangre congelarse en mis venas

_- Qué quieres decir? - _pregunté temblando -_ Cómo que Jacob ha vuelto? Cómo lo sabes? -_ la tomé por los hombros separándola de mí –_Cómo lo sabes, Bella?_

_- Lo vi ayer, estaba en el videoclub cuando Anthony y yo fuimos a rentar una película – _dijo en susurros

_- Dios! – _exclamé apretándola contra mí –_ Te vio? Te dijo algo?_

_- Sí. Dijo que cuidara de nuestra familia y de nuestra vida porque nos arrebataría la vida de la misma forma que nosotros le arrebatamos la suya._

_- Cuándo salió en libertad?_

_- Hace un año, pero ha estado en California, yendo a un centro de reinserción social. Dijo que estaba en una cárcel de allí._

_- Sí, lo sé – _dije intentando encajar toda la información

_- Lo sabías? _– me preguntó separándose de mí para observarme_ – Sabías que no estaba en la cárcel de Seattle?_

_- Sí._

_- Cómo lo sabías?_

_- Lo trasladaron allí pocos meses después de que naciera Anthony_

_- Y eso por qué?_

Dudé si debía explicarle a Bella sobre las notas de amenaza que Jacob había enviado desde prisión, pero ya no tenía sentido ocultarle información. Debía protegerla y no lo haría si no era sincero con ella.

_- En ese tiempo recibí unas cartas enviadas por Jacob donde nos amenazaba con arruinar nuestra vida_

_- Qué cartas? Qué decían esas cartas?_

_- No es importante, Bella_

_- Qué decían esas cartas, Edward? – _insistió

_- Tonterías. Que arruinaría nuestras vidas. Que no podríamos ser felices nunca porque él no lo permitiría. Que acabaría con lo que había empezado._

_- Te parecen tonterías? Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?_ – dijo molesta

_- Estaba en prisión, no podía cumplir sus amenazas. Pensé que cuando al fin saliera ya estaría recuperado. No quería que te preocuparas._

_- No querías que me preocupara? No crees que tenía derecho a saberlo?_

_- Claro que sí, pequeña, pero en ese momento no había nada que él pudiera hacer, por lo que no me pareció necesario decírtelo. –_ me levanté del sofá para ir hacia el teléfono

_- Qué haces?_

_- Voy a llamar a Jenks. Tenemos que poner una orden de alejamiento contra Jacob._

_- Edward, es medianoche, deberías esperar hasta mañana_

Bella tenía razón, no podría llamar al abogado a esta hora, pero me aseguraría de verlo al día siguiente a primera hora. En este momento lo que necesitaba era abrazar todo mi mundo. Abrazar a Bella y a Anthony. Ellos eran mi vida y mi mundo.

Me senté a su lado en el sofá y la levanté sentándola en mi regazo. La rodeé con mis brazos y escondió su rostro en mi pecho.

- _Lo siento, princesa. Debí estar aquí con vosotros. No debiste enfrentarte a Jacob tú sola._

_- Supongo que tenías que pensar si quieres estar conmigo o no después de haberte engañado_ – susurró y me sentí un miserable cabrón.

Levanté su rostro para enfrentarme a él y borré con mi pulgar la solitaria lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

- _Tú crees que tengo dudas sobre eso? Crees que no sé si quiero estar contigo? Bells, cariño… te amo, Bella, siempre te he amado y no hay nada que vaya a cambiar eso. Estoy seguro de querer estar contigo_

_- Pero tú dijiste que yo estoy destruyendo nuestro matrimonio_

_- Lo siento, Bella. Me sentí muy dolido. Me dolió mucho saber que no confías en mí_

_- Confío en ti_ – discutió interrumpiéndome

_- No lo suficiente como para decirme que te estabas tomando la temperatura_

_- Es que tú dijiste que querías que dejáramos de intentarlo_

_- Creí que sería lo mejor, pero no debiste aceptarlo si no estabas de acuerdo_

_- Lo siento, Edward –_ sollozó – _No sé qué me pasa. Soy completamente feliz contigo y con Anthony. Cuando vi a Jacob comprendí que vosotros sois todo lo que necesito pero por alguna razón que no comprendo, no puedo dejar de desear tener un bebé._

_- Lo entiendo, cariño, pero definitivamente yo no estoy preparado en este momento_

_- Lo sé, pero no quiero que pienses nunca que yo sólo hago el amor contigo para embarazarme…_

_- Es difícil para mí no pensarlo después de lo que sucedió el viernes…_

_- Lo siento, Edward. Nunca he hecho el amor contigo sin sentir un enorme deseo. Nunca ha sido sólo para embarazarme._

_- Quiero creerlo_

_- Créelo _– afirmó

_- Mami, tengo sed – _dijo la voz de Anthony entrando en el salón y nuestra conversación se vio definitivamente interrumpida

**BPOV**

Ese lunes Edward y yo nos fuimos juntos, dejamos a Anthony en el colegio y nos fuimos directamente al despacho del abogado de Edward, Jason Jenks.

Ya allí le explicamos lo sucedido y organizó la solicitud de una orden de alejamiento para Jacob. Él la presentaría en los juzgados y nos llamaría para explicarnos los pasos a seguir.

Nos fuimos juntos a la oficina. Ese lunes sería un largo día de trabajo como lo habían sido los últimos meses, así que no creíamos que nos viéramos mucho durante el día.

_- Estás bien? –_ me preguntó mientras entrábamos al aparcamiento del edificio

- _Sí –_ susurré sin mirarle

_- Hey, Bells –_ se giró hacia mí cuando detuvo el motor del coche

Cogió mi rostro y lo giró hacia él

_- Qué sucede, cariño?_

_- Nada. Sólo estaba pensando en todo lo que está sucediendo_

_- No tienes que preocuparte por nada, princesa, le pondrán una orden de alejamiento y ya no volverá a acercarse a nosotros._

_- De verdad lo crees?_

_- Desde luego que sí, no se arriesgará a que lo vuelvan a encerrar._

_- Ojalá_ – suspiré

_- Verás que sí –_ aseguró

_- Y qué pasará con nuestro matrimonio?_

Suspiró recostándose contra su asiento

_- Lo solucionaremos_ – aseguró pero no me sentía más tranquila

Entre el proyecto de Da Revin y dos proyectos anteriores, tenía bastante trabajo, tanto que Angela y yo comimos un sándwich en el escritorio.

Cuando a primera hora de la tarde Ben vino a buscar a Angela para tomar juntos un café, me decidí a hacer lo mismo con mi esposo y me fui a su despacho.

Estaba vacío cuando entré. Al salir me encontré a Mary, la secretaria de Edward.

_- Buenas tardes, Mary_ – le saludé _– Has visto a Edward?_

_- Oh, sí. Salió hace bastante con Irina –_ me informó – _Quieres que le diga algo cuando vuelva?_

_- Oh, no, no hace falta _– dije y me dirigí a la cafetería

No quería sentir celos pero era bastante inevitable. Sabía que Edward y yo nos amábamos y nada iba a romper eso, pero tampoco podía olvidar que no estábamos bien en este momento. Edward había dicho que no quería hacer el amor conmigo, que no se sentía capaz de hacerlo después de mi engaño. Y por otro lado, Irina era tan guapa, toda rubia y llena de unas curvas que no hacía nada por ocultar, y sobre todo tan segura de sí misma. Y evidentemente tan interesada en mi marido.

La tarde se me hizo larguísima intentando trabajar pero sin poder dejar de pensar en Edward e Irina. Desde que habíamos firmado el contrato con Da Revin, estaba trabajando mañana y tarde. Sue, la niñera de Anthony, se encargaba de recogerlo en el colegio y se quedaba con él por la tarde hasta que nosotros llegábamos a casa.

Cerca de las 7 decidí que ya era hora de marcharnos. Ese día habíamos venido al despacho en el coche de Edward, así que cogí mi abrigo y mi bolso y me fui su despacho. Mary ya no estaba allí y aunque todo estaba oscuro, la luz de su despacho seguía encendida indicando que él seguía trabajando.

Entré sin llamar ya que no me lo imaginé reunido con nadie a esas horas, pero me equivoqué.

En el sofá que había bajo la ventana, Edward e Irina se sentaban juntos. Sus manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo de mi marido, que observaba a la mujer con ternura.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Por ser tan buenas niñas y dejarme tantos reviews, les traigo muy prontito el próximo capítulo. <em>**

**_Espero que lo disfrutéis._**

**_Y como me querréis mucho me dejaréis un Review, a que sí? ja ja_**

**_Besitos!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DECISIONES TOMADAS**

**CAPITULO 9**

**BPOV**

_- Lamento interrumpir_ – dije intentando mantener la compostura

Ambos levantaron la mirada sorprendidos. Sus manos se soltaron y Edward se puso de pie nervioso.

_- Oh, no_ – dijo acercándose a mí _– No interrumpes, no hay problema. Estás lista para irnos?_ – se inclinó para besar mis labios pero giré mi rostro en el último momento y sus labios rozaron mi mejilla

_- Sí. Esperaré fuera que termines lo que estuvierais haciendo –_ dije altanera y me giré saliendo mientras escuchaba a Edward diciéndome que no hacía falta que me marchara.

Le esperé sentada en uno de los asientos que había en el pasillo. No tardaron mucho en salir. Edward llevaba su americana colgada sobre el hombro. Irina, vestida tan provocativamente como siempre, con una camisa rosa con menos botones abrochados que los indicados en las reglas del decoro y un pantalón blanco que se adhería a sus muslos como una segunda piel. Definitivamente esta mujer me ponía muy nerviosa.

_- Nos vamos? –_ me dijo Edward cuando llegó a mi lado y me levanté para seguirle

No pude evitar ver la sonrisa petulante que Irina me dirigió al saludarnos

_- Hasta mañana. –_ dijo mirando a Edward exclusivamente por lo que no me vi tentada a contestar

Subimos al coche en silencio y ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que llegamos a la casa. Esperábamos sentados en el coche mientras se abría la valla automática de casa. La tensión se podía cortar.

_- Ya está bien –_ dijo Edward _– No vas a decir nada? _

_- Sobre qué?_ – respondí sin mirarle

_- Venga ya, Bella, sé que me viste sosteniendo la mano de Irina entre las mías. No tienes nada que decir? No vas a preguntar algo? –_ dijo cuando apagó el motor del coche

_- Qué quieres que pregunte?_

_- No lo sé. Tal vez preguntar qué sucedía, de qué hablábamos…_

_- No me importa de lo que habléis –_ repliqué – _Imagino que tendréis cientos de temas en común. Y en realidad no sé si quiero saber qué sucede entre Irina y tú_

_- No sucede nada entre Irina y yo_

_- Si tú lo dices…_ - dije abriendo la puerta del coche y disponiéndome a salir

Edward me tomó del brazo impidiéndome bajar.

_- No hay nada entre ella y yo. Sólo somos amigos. _

_- De acuerdo_

_- Vamos, Bella, dime lo que estás pensando._

_- Pienso… -_ dudé _– que tal vez no haga falta que Jacob destruya nuestra familia, tú y yo podemos hacerlo igual de bien –_ dije dolida y bajé del coche sin darle tiempo a responder

**EPOV**

El día me estaba resultando larguísimo y sólo habían pasado cuatro horas desde que había comenzado.

Después de dejar a Anthony en el colegio, fuimos a ver a Jenks, pero no me dejó tan tranquilo como esperaba. Bella estaba preocupada y yo tenía sentimientos muy parecidos a los suyos aunque intentara mostrarme calmo.

Y sobre nuestro matrimonio… sabía que quería solucionarlo, era lo más importante para mí, pero a veces creía que sería más difícil de lo que me parecía.

Me recosté contra mi sillón cerrando los ojos agotado.

_- Disculpa, Edward_ – escuché la voz de Irina entrando en mi despacho y me erguí en mi asiento – _Puedo pasar?_

_- Desde luego, adelante –_ dije señalando la silla frente a mí

_- Cómo estás?_

_- Bien, muy bien_ – sonreí _– Qué necesitas?_

_- No hace falta que disimules conmigo, Ed._ – dijo compasiva – _Cómo acabaste el fin de semana? Has podido solucionar las cosas con Bella?_

_- Irina, no creo que quiera hablar de ello_ – me disculpé

_- Somos amigos, Edward, puedes confiar en mí_

_- Lo sé, pero…_

_- De verdad que solo quiero lo mejor para ti –_ me cortó _– Y, si te debo ser sincera, también soy un poco egoísta en esto –_ confesó

_- Qué quieres decir?_

_- No tengo muchos amigos..._

_- No?_ – pregunté con asombro ya que Irina siempre había estado rodeada de mucha gente

_- Cuando me casé con Laurent, mucha gente me juzgó –_ confesó ruborizada bajando la mirada _– y cuando nos fuimos a vivir a París perdí contacto con todos_

_- Lo siento, Irina, no lo sabía_

_- Oh, no, no te preocupes por mí. En realidad me gustaría que recuperáramos nuestra amistad, yo necesito un amigo –_ sonrió _– y creo que tal vez tú también_

Hablamos mucho esa mañana. Me contó sobre su vida, su relación con Laurent, y la pésima relación que tenía con el hermano de éste, Steve.

Según ella, Steve la acusaba de ser una cazafortunas y le hacía la vida imposible en la empresa.

Me preguntó por mi relación con Bella y le conté lo sucedido con Jacob.

A última hora de la mañana fuimos a la obra en el mismo estado de camaradería. Me sentía cómodo con ella. Al principio había tenido dudas sobre sus intenciones para conmigo, pero las descarté de inmediato.

Ya sobre el final de la tarde estábamos en mi despacho ultimando detalles sobre el proyecto cuando su teléfono sonó.

- _Hola, Steve –_ contestó rodando los ojos

Empalideció escuchando la voz al teléfono

_- No... –_ discutió pero se vio interrumpida – _Escúchame, por favor... Laurent lo decidió así..._

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se dejó caer sobre el sofá cuando cortó la comunicación. Me senté junto a ella preocupado.

_- Hey, Irina, qué sucede?_ – pregunté pasando mi mano por su espalda repetidamente

- _No es nada –_ susurró

_- Cuéntame, qué sucede? _

_- Steve, el hermano de Laurent_ – explicó

_- Qué pasa con él? _

_- Se ha enterado que Laurent, al morir, dejó la casa familiar a mi nombre y se ha puesto furioso –_ dijo escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos _– Yo no le pedí a Laurent que lo hiciera._ – sollozó

Cogí su mano entre las mías

_- Hey, cálmate_

_- Yo amaba a Laurent –_ dijo como excusa mirándome de frente _– De verdad que le amaba, no era sólo por su dinero_

_- No tienes que darme explicaciones a mí, de verdad_

_- No me gustaría que tú dudaras de mí... _

Tuve intención de contestarle pero la voz de Bella nos interrumpió.

_- Lamento interrumpir_

Me levanté nervioso por lo que Bella pudiera pensar al encontrarnos sentados tan juntos.

_- Oh, no, no interrumpes, no hay problema. Estás lista para irnos?_ – dije inclinándome para besarla.

Bella movió la cara para esquivar mi beso y mis labios rozaron su mejilla

_- Sí. Esperaré fuera que termines lo que estuvierais haciendo –_ dijo y se marchó sin escucharme pedirle que se quedara.

_- Lo siento, Edward_ – se disculpó Irina _– Crees que Bella se moleste por encontrarnos juntos?_

_- Oh, no, desde luego que no –_ dije restándole importancia

_- No sé, cómo vosotros no estáis bien... no quisiera traerte más problemas_

_- No te preocupes –_ le tranquilicé mientras guardaba los papeles y cogía mi americana para marcharme

La frialdad de Bella me llevó a dudar de que no se hubiera molestado. Esperé que dijera algo pero no habló en todo el camino a casa. No podía soportar la tensión así que finalmente rompí el silencio cuando llegamos a la casa.

_- Ya está bien. No vas a decir nada? _

_- Sobre qué?_ – dijo sin mirarme siquiera

_- Venga ya, Bella, sé que me viste sosteniendo la mano de Irina entre las mías. No tienes nada que decir? No vas a preguntar algo? _

_- Qué quieres que pregunte?_

_- No lo sé. Tal vez preguntar qué sucedía, de qué hablábamos…_

_- No me importa de lo que habléis –_ espetó – _Imagino que tendréis cientos de temas en común. Y en realidad no sé si quiero saber qué sucede entre Irina y tú_

_- No sucede nada entre Irina y yo_

_- Si tú lo dices…_ - dijo a punto de bajar del coche

Le impedí bajar cogiéndola del brazo.

_- No hay nada entre ella y yo. Sólo somos amigos. –_ expliqué molesto

_- De acuerdo_

_- Vamos, Bella, dime lo que estás pensando._

_- Pienso… que tal vez no haga falta que Jacob destruya nuestra familia, tú y yo podemos hacerlo igual de bien –_ dijo dejándome estupefacto sentado dentro del coche.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey! Qué sorpresa! Un capi nuevo! A que os encanta que publique tan pronto?<em>**

**_Espero que lo disfrutéis._**

**_Ahora sí me merezco un Review, a que sí? ja ja_**

**_Besitos!_**

**_Quienes no tengan cuenta en fanfic, si quieren que os envíe un adelanto, dejadme vuestra dirección de mail.  
><em>**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DECISIONES TOMADAS**

**CAPITULO 10**

**EPOV**

Bella estaba acostada de espaldas a mí cuando entré en la habitación luego de acostar a Anthony.

Me desnudé y me metí en la cama. No se movió.

_- Hey, Bells –_ susurré cogiéndola por la cintura para girarla hacia mí, aunque se resistió

_- Qué quieres? –_ dijo molesta

_- Bells, princesa, venga, mírame, hablemos –_ pedí

Se giró hacia mí enfurruñada.

_- Qué? –_ gruñó

_- Por qué estás molesta? –_ dije cerniéndome sobre ella mientras pasaba mi dedo sobre la arruga que formaba en su frente su entrecejo fruncido

_- No estoy molesta –_ discutió

_- Es por Irina?_ – insistí

_- Para qué preguntas si ya lo sabes?_

_- Porque me parece ridículo que te molestes por Irina –_ dije bajando mi mano a su cintura donde comencé a trazar círculos sobre la piel desnuda

_- Pues a mí no me parece tan ridículo –_ regañó cruzándose de brazos

_- Qué es lo que te molesta?_

_- Toda ella –_ se sentó en la cama apoyando la espalda en el cabecero _– Me molesta que se pase todo el día en tu despacho semidesnuda..._

_- Semidesnuda? –_ pregunté con asombro

Me miró rodando los ojos

_- Acaso vas a decirme que no te has dado cuenta que no lleva ropa interior?_

_- No lleva ropa interior? –_ sonreí

_- Ya. Vete al diablo –_ rezongó empujándome cuando la abracé riendo

_- Cómo sabes que no lleva ropa interior? –_ dije inclinándome para besar su cuello

_- Lo he visto. Yo y toda la empresa. _

_- De verdad? –_ inquirí mientras mi lengua recorría su clavícula

_- Sí. De verdad. Sus pezones se pegan erguidos a la seda de sus camisas. Sus faldas se adhieren a sus glúteos sin la más mínima marca de bragas. Se sienta frente a ti cruzando y descruzando sus piernas al mejor estilo Basic Instinct –_ explicó

_- Mmm, Basic Instinct... –_ ronroneé contra su cuello mientras colaba mi mano por debajo de su camiseta _– Me gustó esa película..._

_- Ya. Pues en la oficina tienes tu propia Sharon Stone esperando por ti. Y lo peor es que todos se han dado cuenta que va a por ti –_ rezongó separándose de mis manos y saliendo de la cama _– Es humillante para mí._

_- Vamos, cariño, no puedo creer de verdad que pienses eso... –_ bufé sentándome en la cama para mirarla

_- Que piense qué? Que va detrás de ti? Todos se han dado cuenta excepto tú. Pregúntale a Ben o a Tyler. Incluso Mike te lo dirá._

_- No es así. Somos amigos. Su interés en mí es ese. Amistad._

_- Y un cuerno. No puede ser más explícita._

_- Chorradas _– discutí molestándome_ – Se vio alejada de sus amigos cuando se fue a vivir a París. Está sola y su cuñado la odia. Necesita un amigo y yo estoy allí. No conoce a nadie en la empresa._

_- Venga ya, Edward, no seas ridículo e ingenuo. No hace el menor intento de entablar amistad con nadie que no seas tú. Está todo el día pegada a tus zapatos._

_- Trabajamos juntos. Es normal que pasemos tiempo juntos._

_- Sí, claro – _bufó condescendiente_ – Por Dios, Edward, cómo puede ser que no lo veas?_

_- Está pasando un mal momento _– repliqué –_ Necesita un amigo. _

_- Sí, tú – _dijo irónica

_- Sí, yo _– grité saliendo de la cama para pararme frente a ella _– Por qué te parece tan difícil de creer? Su cuñado la acusa de ser una cazafortunas y lo está pasando mal._

_- Entiendo que lo piense_

_- Qué dices?_

_- Entiendo que su cuñado piense que es una cazafortunas. _

_- Y eso por qué?_

_- Venga ya, Edward. Una chica de veintipocos años casada con un tío de sesenta al que conoció dándole un masaje_, _y que le deja toda su fortuna al morir dos años después, sin haber firmado un acuerdo pre matrimonial. Entiendo que su cuñado, que de un día para otro se ve despojado de todo, piense así. Lo que no entiendo es por qué la defiendes? Qué sabes tú si Steve tiene o no razón?_

_- Confío en ella_

_- Confías en ella? – _me miró sorprendida – _Confías en ella. Ni la conoces pero confías en ella. Justamente ahora que has dejado de confiar en mí._

_- Será que yo también necesito una amiga_ – repliqué

_- Qué tanto necesitas una amiga?_

_- Necesito alguien en quien confiar_

_- En Irina? –_ dijo con asombro _– Confías tanto en ella? Dime, Edward_ – preguntó tras un incómodo silencio _– Le has contado a Irina nuestros problemas?_

No tuve fuerzas para contestar porque sabía cuánto se molestaría. Abrió sus ojos con estupefacción.

_- Se lo has contado? Le has contado a una zorra desconocida mis miedos y mis preocupaciones –_ dijo con los ojos húmedos

_- No tiene que ver contigo_

_- Que no tiene que ver conmigo! _– gritó_ – Desde luego que tiene que ver conmigo _– se volteó llevando la mano a su cara _– Tiene todo que ver conmigo. O sea que os habéis hecho muy cercanos en este último tiempo. Entiendo que ya no tengas ganas de hacer el amor conmigo. Ella está allí para desahogarte._

_- No – _discutí señalándola con mi dedo _– No la metas en esto. Irina no tiene la culpa de que no quiera hacer el amor contigo. Eso lo lograste tú solita. Tú y tu estúpido engaño._

_- Vete. Sal de la habitación. No quiero dormir contigo_

_- Desde luego que me voy_ – grité furioso saliendo con un portazo

Esto se nos estaba yendo de las manos. Definitivamente. Y yo no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

**BPOV**

Edward había pasado la noche en la habitación de invitados. Yo no había logrado pegar ojo en toda la noche. Estaba en la cocina con una enorme taza de café cuando Edward bajó.

_- Buenos días –_ saludó sirviéndose un café

_- Buenos días –_ respondí sin levantar la vista del periódico.

Se sentó frente a mí.

_- Bella... –_ llamó intentando captar mi atención

_- No quiero discutir, Edward –_ dije aún sin mirarle

_- Y crees que yo sí? –_ bufó _– Bella, cariño..._ – dijo cogiendo mi mano sobre la mesa

Levanté la vista y su mirada tierna me desarmó. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y tiró de mí. Me levanté aún sin soltar su mano y fui hacia él. Separó sus piernas y me puso entre ellas.

Apoyó su rostro en mi pecho cuando me rodeó con sus brazos.

_- Bella, cariño_ – llevé mis manos a su cabeza para enredar mis dedos en sus cabellos _– Te amo, Bells, y de verdad que no quiero discutir más. Y puedes estar segura que no quiero discutir contigo por Irina. Ella no me importa. En absoluto. No quiero que dediquemos ni uno solo de nuestros pensamientos a ella._

_- Lo siento, Edward, pero esa mujer me desespera._

_- No tiene por qué. –_ dijo levantando la mirada para clavarla en mi rostro _– Te juro que no me importa en absoluto. Simplemente está sola. Me dio pena._

_- Que hable conmigo si no tiene con quien hablar. Pero no quiero que sea tan íntima contigo._

_- Ya – _sonrió –_ Y tú serás su amiga? _

_- Si de verdad solo necesita un amigo..._

_- Seguramente no necesita una amiga que piense lo peor de ella_

_- Si todos piensan así, será porque se lo ha buscado_

_- Vale. No vamos a volver a discutir por Irina, verdad?_

Bajó sus manos colándolas por las piernas del pantalón corto de mi pijama y comenzó a acariciar mis nalgas.

_- De acuerdo, pero prometes no pasar tanto tiempo a solas con ella?_

_- Lo prometo. Pero tengo que confirmar si es verdad que no lleva bragas_ – se burló

_- Vete al diablo –_ dije intentando alejarme de él pero tiró de mí riendo sin soltar mis glúteos.

_- Ven aquí, tontita. Aunque tal vez tú podrías imitarla –_ ronroneó

_- Quieres que vaya al despacho sin bragas y se lo enseñe a los compañeros de trabajo?_

_- No a los compañeros de trabajo. Sólo al jefe de arquitectos._

Colando sus dedos por la abertura entre mis nalgas restregó su cabeza en mi pecho y estiró su boca para morder uno de mis pezones a través de la tela de la camiseta.

Sentí mis bragas humedecerse suavemente cuando sus dedos rozaron las dos entradas de mi cuerpo.

_- Últimamente el jefe de arquitectos está muy ocupado_ – susurré separando las piernas para permitir que el dedo de Edward se colara dentro mío

_- Nunca estará muy ocupado para ti. Móntame –_ pidió

Tiró de mí hacia abajo profundizando la penetración de sus dedos a la vez que me hacía sentar a horcajadas sobre él. Sus labios encontraron los míos y los besó con avidez mientras bombeaba con sus dedos en mi interior.

Pude correrme en ese momento de no haber escuchado los pequeños pasos de mi hijo acercándose por el salón.

_- No podrá ser ahora, vaquero –_ dije separando su mano

- _Te lo cobraré más tarde_ – prometió llevando su mano a su erección para intentar disimularla bajo los pantalones.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey! Otro capi de regalo ya que hasta el lunes no creo que vuelva a publicar.<em>**

**_Espero que lo disfrutéis._**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos_**

**_Besitos!_**

**_Quienes no tengan cuenta en fanfic, si quieren que os envíe un adelanto, dejadme vuestra dirección de mail._**

**_Laura: no te pude enviar tu adelanto porque en el review no salió tu mail. Debes escribirla de esta forma, por ej.: _**_kikicullenswan arroba hotmail punto com_**_._**

**_Maithe Cullen: igual, no tenía tu dirección para enviarte el adelanto_**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DECISIONES TOMADAS**

**CAPITULO 11**

**BPOV**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde nuestra discusión sobre Irina y, casualidad o no, ella no había aparecido por el despacho. No tenía claro si era por algo que Edward había dicho o hecho, pero el caso era que ella se había tomado unos días libres.

Edward y yo estábamos intentando volver a la normalidad aunque con todo lo que había estado sucediendo en estos últimos tiempos, no era tarea sencilla. Pero poco a poco lo estábamos logrando.

- _Hola, cielo –_ susurró Edward entrando en mi despacho el viernes a última hora

_- Hola –_ dije levantando la vista del dossier que acababa de imprimir

- _Te queda mucho todavía? –_ preguntó dejándose caer en el sillón frente a mi escritorio

_- Quiero acabar de imprimir unas copias de este dossier y tengo que enviárselo por mail a Steve e Irina –_ respondí con una mueca

_- Puedes tomarte cinco minutos?_ – pidió persuasivo

_- Desde luego. Qué sucede? _

_- Ven aquí –_ dijo estirando su mano y moviendo su silla hacia atrás

Me levanté y fui hacia él. Separó las piernas y me paré entre ellas. Sus manos en mis caderas me acariciaban en círculos.

_- Qué sucede? –_ susurré cerrando los ojos y apoyando mis manos en sus hombros

_- Mmm, te necesito... –_ dijo bajando la cremallera de mis pantalones de lino

_- Edward... estamos en el despacho..._ – protesté sin ganas cuando coló sus manos dentro de mis pantalones y las posó nuevamente en mis caderas

_- Ya no recuerdo la última vez que lo hicimos en el despacho. No queda casi nadie –_ dijo empujando mis pantalones hacia abajo _– Jane ya se ha marchado y he trabado la puerta al entrar por si acaso. _

- _Muy previsor –_ sonreí acercándome a él que enterró su rostro en mi vientre

Mis pantalones cayeron al suelo quedando arrugados a mis pies. Su lengua se deslizó por mi vientre jugueteando con el pequeño brillante que adornaba mi ombligo mientras me sostenía fuertemente por las nalgas.

_- Creí que habías dicho que no usarías bragas_ – susurró hundiendo su nariz en mi hendidura por encima del satén de mis braguitas aspirando el olor de mi excitación

_- No –_ negué inspirando profundamente – _Tú lo sugeriste. Yo no acepté._

Enredó sus dedos en los lados de las bragas y las deslizó por mis piernas. Lamió mi raja con su lengua tibia haciéndome humedecer.

_- Eres tan suave –_ dijo instándome a separar las piernas

Mis manos se aferraban a sus hombros mientras él me sostenía de pie por los muslos. Coló su lengua entre mis pliegues con sensuales toques. Llevó sus labios a mi henchido clítoris y se dedicó a lamerlo y succionarlo. Mis dedos se clavaron con fuerza en él buscando mantener el equilibrio.

Sin darme tiempo a imaginarlo siquiera metió dos dedos dentro de mí y comenzó a bombearlos sin dejar de chupar y lamer mi sexo.

_- Ed... voy a correrme... –_ gemí

_- Vamos, princesa, necesito beberte... _

Separó mis piernas para poner las suyas entre ellas y comenzó a embestirme con sus dedos imprimiendo más fuerza. Me llevó al borde del orgasmo y en el último instante retiró sus dedos para sostener mis piernas separadas.

El orgasmo fue devastador. Me arqueé apoyando mis manos en el escritorio tras de mí para acercar mi sexo a su boca y escucharlo beberse los fluidos que manaban de mí, mientras convulsionaba entre sus manos.

Intenté encontrar mi respiración cuando Edward dio un lametazo sobre mi hendidura.

_- Dios! Sabes tan bien –_ dijo sin soltarme

Me enderecé volviendo a apoyarme en sus hombros. Mientras me sostenía con una mano por la cintura, llevó su otra mano a sus pantalones para abrir la bragueta. Su erección salió disparada cuando retiró sus calzoncillos.

Se recostó contra el sillón acariciando su pene tieso. Su mano subía y bajaba por su falo mientras él me miraba con manifiesta pasión. Llevé mi mano a mi clítoris y comencé a acariciarlo con la vista clavada en la profunda mirada de mi hombre.

_- Ven aquí –_ susurró con su miembro firme y tieso entre sus dedos

Separé un poco más las piernas y descendí sobre él jadeando al sentirlo introducirse en mi cuerpo.

_- Dios! Te necesitaba tanto_ – suspiró apretándose contra mí cuando me tuvo empalada por completo

_- Y yo a ti_ – reconocí arqueándome con su rostro hundido entre mis pechos ocultos bajo la camisa

Llevó sus manos a mi blusa abriéndola para desabrochar el cierre delantero de mi sujetador. Mis pechos, más grandes desde que había nacido Anthony, se bambolearon frente a él con sus pezones erguidos.

_- Te amo tanto, Bells_ – confesó cogiendo un pezón entre sus labios

_- Y yo a ti_ – gemí

Mamaba de mis pechos cuando sus manos en mi cintura me instaron a cabalgarle. Sosteniéndome de sus hombros y con sus manos ayudándome bajo mis nalgas, comencé a montarlo subiendo y bajando por su falo que se hundía en mí insolente.

- _No voy a aguantar mucho –_ confesó

_- Dámelo, amor, quiero sentirte correrte –_ dije sin dejar de sacudirme sobre él

Me empujó hacia atrás obligándome a arquearme sobre él. Sus manos en mi cintura me mantenían firme mientras su pelvis se sacudía imperiosa embistiéndome con fiereza.

_- Tócate –_ ordenó y obedecí llevando mi mano a mi henchida perla

Grité cuando alcancé mi segundo orgasmo con Edward arremetiendo en mi interior durante unos instantes hasta correrse con un grito áspero.

Llevé mi mano a su saco para exprimirlo haciéndolo gruñir contra mi hombro.

Nos quedamos allí sin cambiar la posición jadeantes e intentando encontrar oxígeno para respirar. Edward completamente vestido, con su camisa, corbata y americana. Yo, desnuda sobre él con su miembro hundido en mí.

_- Te necesitaba tanto, Bells –_ declaró acariciando mi espalda

_- Te amo, Edward. Te amo y te necesito. Como antes, como siempre. Necesito que estemos bien. No puedo vivir si no estamos bien tú y yo._

_- Estamos bien, cariño –_ dijo separándome un poco para mirarme – _Estaremos bien._

Me acerqué para besarlo cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de la americana.

_- Qué inoportuno –_ se quejó risueño sacando el teléfono del bolsillo y dándome un casto beso en los labios

Me apreté contra él cuando contestó.

_- Diga? –_ dijo e hizo un silencio

- _Ah, hola, Irina –_ saludó y su mano se tensó en mi cintura

Bufé molesta separándome de él. Intentó detenerme cuando quise levantarme de sus piernas pero me alejé abrochando los botones de mi camisa.

_- Eh, no, no me molestas, en absoluto –_ dijo mirándome preocupado mientras yo cogía mis bragas y mis pantalones del suelo

Me vestí sin mirarle y fui a sentarme a mi silla detrás del escritorio.

_- Estás aquí? –_ preguntó con asombro acomodando su pene dentro de sus calzoncillos para luego cerrar su pantalón

Lo vi acomodar su ropa nervioso y lo odié. Daba la impresión que quería ocultarle a Irina lo que había estado haciendo y sentí rabia.

No entendía qué hacía Irina en el despacho a estas horas y temblé al reconocer que no tenía idea lo que hacía Edward cada día cuando yo me marchaba y él se quedaba en la empresa hasta más tarde.

_- Sí. Estoy en el despacho de Bella. Espérame allí –_ dijo y cortó la comunicación.

Me miró en silencio y levanté la vista de los papeles sobre mi escritorio.

_- Está aquí? –_ pregunté aún sabiendo la respuesta

_- En mi despacho_

_- Y qué quiere?_

_- Necesita hablar conmigo_

_- De trabajo?_

_- Imagino que sí –_ dijo mirándome incómodo

_- Suele venir cada día tan tarde?_

_- Alguna vez –_ confesó

_- Cuántas veces esta semana?_

_- Algunas –_ contestó evasivo

_- Cuántas? –_ repetí sintiendo rabia y dolor

_- Cada día_

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de furia.

_- O sea que viene a verte cuando sabe que yo ya me he marchado. Lo hace de motu proprio o porque tú se lo pediste?_

_- Yo no le dije nada_

_- Pero le dijiste que yo te pedí que no la vieras tanto a solas –_ dije y se ruborizó confirmando mis sospechas

- _Le dije que tú creías que ella tenía un interés especial en mí y le pregunté si era así. Me aseguró que no, que sólo quería que fuéramos amigos._

_- Por qué, Edward? –_ me quejé y las lágrimas rebasaron mis ojos – _Por qué le confías a ella nuestra relación? Acaso no es algo íntimo? No son nuestras las discusiones y los problemas? Por qué está ella metida en medio?_

_- Es que te equivocas, Bella. Te equivocas al juzgarla así. Te equivocas al pensar que está buscando algo conmigo –_ discutió

_- Como quieras –_ dije molesta acercándome a la puerta para abrirla _– Vete a ver qué necesita tu amiga –_ dije irónica

_- Bells, amor... –_ susurró acercándose a mí para abrazarme

Me alejé abriendo la puerta aún más para dejarle pasar

_- Bella... –_ pidió

_- Vete ya –_ espeté y salió de mi despacho cabizbajo

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! Aquí vuelvo con otro capi.<em>**

**_Espero que lo disfrutéis._**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos_**

**_Besitos!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DECISIONES TOMADAS**

**CAPITULO 12**

**EPOV**

La había jodido y bien. Cuando creía que las cosas con Bella se estaban encarrilando yo la había jodido por confiar en Irina y no respetar los miedos de Bella. Yo, que no podía mantenerme alejado de mi mujer, no hacía más que fastidiarlo todo, y esta vez más que nunca.

- _Hola, Edward –_ me saludó Irina cuando entré en mi despacho – _Lo siento, no sabía que Bella seguía aquí._

_- Por qué lo haces, Irina? –_ pregunté – _Por qué vienes a verme cuando crees que Bella no está?_

_- No quiero causarte problemas. Sé que a tu mujer le molesta nuestra relación y no quiero causarte problemas con ella. Pero la verdad es que no quiero perder tu amistad_

_- Te das cuenta que lo haces ver como si fuera una relación clandestina? Qué crees que pensará mi mujer si ve que intentamos ocultarle que nos vemos?_ – dije con rabia injustificada, ya que sabía que el culpable era yo y nadie más

_- Y tú por qué se lo ocultas? –_ señaló con razón _– Imagino que si tú no se lo dices por algo será _

_- No sé por qué lo hago. Supongo que porque no quiero herirla. Lo siento, Irina, pero a Bella le duele nuestra amistad así que tendremos que dejarla –_ expliqué y se echó en mis brazos sollozando

_- No, Edward, por favor. No me dejes ahora, de verdad que estoy muy sola._

_- Irina, no puedo jugarme mi matrimonio. Es lo único que me importa –_ dije alejándola de mí

_- Por favor, Edward, no sabes lo mal que estoy. Necesito hablarlo con alguien, no imaginas lo que me está haciendo Steve_ – sollozó

Se sentó en el sofá llorando y me senté a su lado después de servirle un trago del whisky que guardábamos para las reuniones con los clientes.

Estaba completamente angustiada.

Steve había contratado todo un bufete de abogados para probar que Irina se había casado con Laurent por su dinero. Buscaba demostrar que la fortuna de éste, la había conseguido antes de ningún tipo de relación con ella por lo que quería quitarle todas las acciones de la empresa. Ella estaba muy acongojada y estuvo casi dos horas explicándome toda la situación con lujo de detalles.

No supe en qué momento se había ido Bella ya que no pasó por mi despacho para despedirse, pero realmente no había esperado que lo hiciera.

Cuando llevaba dos horas sentado junto a Irina que bebía whisky sin control, mi teléfono móvil sonó indicando la recepción de un sms.

"Me voy con Anthony a Forks" me informaba Bella escueta.

La llamé al momento.

_- Qué? –_ contestó con tono molesto

_- Cómo que te vas? Bella, por favor, no hagas tonterías_

_- No son tonterías. Anthony tiene ganas de ver a sus abuelos y yo quiero ver a mis padres._

_- Bella... –_ pedí _– Yo mañana tengo una reunión en Tacoma. No puedo ir con vosotros._

_- No te he pedido que vengas_ – aclaró aunque no hacía falta

_- Déjalo para el próximo fin de semana y podremos ir juntos_

_- Ya hemos salido _

_- Estás conduciendo? –_ pregunté sorprendido

_- Sí. Anthony dile adiós a papá –_ dijo a mi hijo que me saludó a través del manos libres del coche _- Volveremos el domingo por la noche – _colgó sin darme tiempo a decir nada más.

Bufé exasperado y me serví un whisky que acabé de un trago.

_- Problemas? –_ preguntó Irina, de quien ya había olvidado su presencia

_- Bella se fue_

_- Te dejó? –_ preguntó con un tono que sonaba esperanzado

_- Se ha ido a pasar el fin de semana con su familia. –_ expliqué _– Es tarde, Irina, debo irme_

Me levanté de mi asiento.

_- No sé si podré conducir – _confesó –_ He bebido demasiado_

_- Vamos –_ dije _– Te llevaré a casa_

Cogí las llaves de mi coche y salimos. Estaba furioso. Furioso con Bella y furioso conmigo mismo por haber sido el promotor de esta situación.

Aparqué frente al edificio de Irina y la ayudé a bajar.

_- Quédate a cenar –_ me invitó

_- Tengo que irme, Irina _

_- Cenemos juntos –_ repitió – _Al fin y al cabo nadie te espera en casa y yo no estoy de ánimos para quedarme sola_

Accedí. Irina sacó lasaña del congelador y la puso al microondas mientras me pasaba una botella de vino para descorchar.

La cena fue amena. Irina era bastante ocurrente y divertida y cuando nos dimos cuenta era medianoche e íbamos por la tercera botella de vino.

_- Tengo que irme –_ dije levantándome del sofá y la habitación dio vueltas a mi alrededor

_- Puedes quedarte. Tengo una habitación de invitados –_ sonrió

_- No creo que sea una buena idea _

_- Y yo no creo que sea una buena idea que conduzcas a esta hora y en este estado. Venga ya, Edward, no voy a violarte –_ sonrió y se levantó saliendo del salón

Cuando volvió me entregó un juego de toallas y un albornoz.

- _Ven –_ dijo tirando de mi mano y acompañándome por el pasillo hasta la tercera puerta – _Esta es tu habitación. La mía es la del final –_ dijo señalando la última puerta _– Hasta mañana. Que descanses – _se despidió dejando un beso en mi mejilla

Entré en la habitación y pasé directamente al baño que había al otro lado del vestidor. Enjuagué mi boca lavándome los dientes con un cepillo nuevo que había allí y me tiré agua sobre el rostro para intentar aclararme.

Estaba bastante mareado y me dormí al instante de apoyar la cabeza en la almohada.

En el sopor de mi borrachera soñé con Bella. Estaba desnuda en mi cama acariciando mi flácido miembro que se endurecía entre sus manos. Su boca bajaba hacia mí hasta que sus labios rodeaban la cabeza de mi pene

_- Bells... –_ gemía entre sueños mientras follaba su boca húmeda y caliente

Un ronco gemido me sacó de mi letargo y lentamente fui emergiendo entre sueños. Poco a poco caí en la cuenta de que no estaba soñando.

Allí, desnuda sobre mí, Irina me hacía una mamada

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! Aquí tenéis otro capi.<em>**

**_A disfrutarlo y no me matéis.  
><em>**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos_**

**_Besitos!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DECISIONES TOMADAS**

**CAPITULO 13**

**EPOV**

Allí, desnuda sobre mí, Irina me hacía una mamada

- _Por Dios! –_ grité levantándome y empujándola para quitarla de encima mío

_- Edward..._ – susurró limpiando las comisuras de sus labios

_- Irina, qué es lo que estás haciendo? –_ grité saliendo de la cama y cogiendo mis pantalones para ponérmelos

- _Déjame hacerlo, Edward_ – dijo con voz ronca – _Puedo darte mucho placer. Sé que lo deseas_

_- Estás loca! Vístete. Qué estás haciendo? Qué es lo que pensaste? No entiendes nada_

_- Claro que sí. Entiendo que estás aquí y yo también. Te deseo y tú me deseas. Tu mujer no tiene por qué saberlo_

_- Estás loca – _dije sin dejar de vestirme_ – No te deseo en absoluto. No deseo a nadie que no sea mi mujer_

_- Te estás reprimiendo. No tiene por qué saberlo_

_- No me estoy reprimiendo. Deberías saber que hace años que no deseo a nadie más que a Bella. _

_- No es verdad. Estabas tan duro._

_- Porque creí que era ella quien me estaba tocando – _bufé exasperado

_- Déjame satisfacerte, Edward, sé cómo hacerlo –_ ofreció con voz sugerente _– No se lo diremos_

_- No entiendes. No me interesa. No importa si Bella lo sabe o no, yo lo sé y me basta. No te deseo, ni a ti ni a nadie. Te has equivocado de persona._

_- Vamos, Ed. Podemos recuperar lo que teníamos…_

_- Es que no te enteras? No quiero recuperar lo que teníamos. Lo que tuvimos tú y yo no vale nada al lado de lo que tengo con Bella. No pondría eso en peligro por nada. Me largo de aquí. Creo que lo mejor será que limitemos nuestra relación a lo estrictamente profesional y te olvides de cualquier tipo de amistad. -_ declaré terminando de vestirme antes de salir por la puerta_._

**BPOV**

Era bastante tarde cuando por fin llegamos a Forks, Charlie dormía pero Renee nos esperaba en la cocina con café.

Anthony se había dormido en el coche. Renee me acompañó a meterlo en la cama de la que había sido mi habitación.

_- Y Edward? Pensé que vendríais los tres_ – dijo Renee en susurros mientras acostaba a Anthony

_- No podía. Mañana tiene una reunión de trabajo en Tacoma_ – expliqué arropando a Anthony antes de bajar a la cocina

_- Y por qué no lo dejaste para otro fin de semana, cariño? Ya sabes que no me gusta que conduzcas tantas horas con el niño tan tarde_

_- Quería venir hoy – _dije sin levantar la vista de la taza de café que mi madre me sirvió

_- Venga, cielo, dímelo_ – pidió tan perceptiva como siempre – _Cuál es el problema? Discutisteis con Edward? Qué sucede?_

_- Oh, mamá –_ sollocé _– Mi matrimonio está muy mal, voy a perder a Edward._

_- No, pequeña, claro que no –_ me consoló acercando su silla a la mía para sentarse a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano –_ Cuéntame, qué sucede?_

Al fin pude desahogarme contándole todo a mi madre. Desde nuestros intentos de embarazo, hasta la extraña relación de Edward con Irina, pasando por mi encuentro con Jacob.

_- Oh, cariño, no quiero que estés triste. Todo se solucionará. Lo sabes bien. Quedarás embarazada cuando menos lo imagines, tal como sucedió con Anthony. En lo concerniente a Edward, él no tiene ojos para nadie más que para ti, y si dudas de eso es que no has visto bien a tu marido. Y respecto a Jacob, entiendo que te preocupe, vaya si lo entiendo, pero no me dices que ya está en curso la orden de alejamiento?_ – asentí pensando en lo que Jenks nos había informado _– Entonces no tienes más de qué preocuparte, ya verás que todo saldrá bien._

_- Es que tengo tanto miedo, mamá_ – confesé sin dejar de llorar – _He sido tan feliz todos estos años que a veces creo que no me lo merecía y que por eso ahora todo se confabula para que pierda todo lo que me importa. Tal vez podría con todo si los problemas llegaran de uno en uno, pero todo junto…_

_- Oh, cielo, no digas tonterías. Nadie se merece tanto ser feliz como tú. Verás que todo se arreglará. Bells, tu relación con Edward está basada en un inmenso amor, nada hay que pueda resquebrajar un sentimiento así, verás que todo se solucionará. Debéis sentaros y hablar. Ser sinceros el uno con el otro. Cuéntale tus dudas, tus miedos, tus inseguridades y tus anhelos. Verás que lo arreglaréis._

_- Tú crees? _– pregunté esperanzada

_- Desde luego que sí, cielo. Venga, ahora vamos a la cama que todo se ve más claro con la luz del día._

Eran casi las diez de la mañana cuando me desperté. Me puse la bata que tenía desde los diecisiete años y bajé. Por toda la casa se sentía el olor a café recién hecho y pan casero.

En la cocina Anthony estaba sentado a la mesa con un gran bol de cereales con leche delante; frente a él mi madre, con una taza de café le escuchaba hablar sobre las historias de Kevin Couver, su mejor amigo de la guardería.

_- Buenos días_ – dije besando la cabecita de mi hijo al pasar a su lado

_- Mami!_ – gritó poniéndose de pie en la silla para saltar a mis brazos abiertos

_- El café está recién hecho_ – dijo mi madre sirviendo una taza para mí

Me senté en la silla que había ocupado Anthony con él en mis brazos y le acerqué su desayuno para que lo acabara.

_- El abuelito Charlie me va a llevar a pescar_ – me explicó Anthony con entusiasmo

_- Ah, sí? Tendrás que tener mucho cuidado de no caerte de la barca_

_- No voy a caerme_ – aseguró –_ Porque el abuelito dijo que si me siento muy quietecito no me caeré_

_- Muy listo el abuelito Charlie_ – sonreí – _Y no dijo también que debes estar muy calladito?_

_- Sí! – _se giró para mirarme con sorpresa _– Cómo lo sabías? Tú también ibas a pescar con el abuelito Charlie? Dijo que si no me quedo muy calladito los peces se irán. _

_- Lo imaginé. Supongo que también diría que debes comer todo tu desayuno_

_- Sí, porque si no lo hago mi pancita hará ruidos y los peces se irán_

_- Ya –_ dije entendiendo que Anthony aún no hubiera dejado su desayuno a un lado.

En ese momento el abuelito Charlie entró a la cocina con su equipo de pesca en las manos.

- _Aún no has acabado el desayuno, campeón? Los peces no esperarán toda la mañana por nosotros_

_- En seguida lo terminaré, abuelito –_ aceptó mi hijo masticando con rapidez antes de meterse otra cucharada de cereales en la boca

_- Buenos días, cariño –_ me saludó mi padre acercándose a mí para besar mi frente _– Me encanta que vinierais a visitarnos, aunque sabes que no quiero que conduzcas sola tan tarde_

_- Lo sé, papá, pero estos días estoy saliendo muy tarde del despacho_

_- Sí, algo me dijo tu madre_

Me pasé toda la mañana del sábado ayudando a Renee con el jardín y el pequeño huerto que había elaborado en el patio trasero. Nos fuimos juntas a comer a The Lodge antes de dar unas vueltas por las pocas tiendas del pueblo.

Era tarde cuando mi padre volvió con un Anthony exhausto. Habían pescado bastante y el pequeño estaba exultante con sus pequeños pescados.

Luego de ducharse Anthony se durmió sobre la mesa mientras cenábamos.

Me fui a la cama temprano acompañada de mi antigua edición de Cumbres Borrascosas. Estaba enfrascada en él cuando mi teléfono sonó. Era Edward.

_- Hola –_ dije en un susurro

_- Hola, princesa_ – saludó derritiendo el hielo que rodeaba mi corazón desde el día anterior – _Cómo estás?_

_- Bien –_ dije y las lágrimas me asaltaron – _y tú?_ – mi voz sonó acongojada y él, conociéndome tanto como me conocía, lo notó

_- Hey, cielo, qué sucede?_

_- Ay, Edward, te amo tanto y tengo tanto miedo_

_- Hey, miedo por qué, cariño?_

_- Miedo a que lo nuestro se acabe_

_- Bella, no_ – se quejó _– no pienses eso, mi amor. Nunca se acabará, cariño. Tanto como duren nuestras vidas, recuerdas?_ – dijo rememorando los votos que nos habíamos hecho en nuestra boda.

_- Y qué es lo que nos está pasando, entonces?_

_- No lo sé, amor, pero te prometo que lo arreglaremos. Necesito que volváis, Bells. Os echo muchísimo de menos y no puedo estar en la casa solo, se me hace enorme._

_- Volveremos mañana –_ prometí

_- Eso espero porque si no lo haces iré a buscarte_ – amenazó con dulzura

Me preguntó por mi familia. Me contó todo sobre su reunión en Tacoma con Cayo Vulturi, el primo de Aro, con quien estábamos trabajando en un proyecto bastante importante en su empresa.

El domingo me levanté bastante tarde, la tensión de los últimos días me estaba pasando factura y llevaba varios días exhausta.

Comimos con mis padres en Forks y pusimos rumbo a Seattle después de la comida. El viaje era de más de tres horas y quería llegar pronto a casa.

Anthony durmió casi todo el viaje pero se despertó cuando estábamos entrando en nuestra calle.

Un imponente Mercedes que no reconocí estaba aparcado en la entrada.

Anthony bajó corriendo cuando lo dejé salir de su silla. Mientras yo cogía la bolsa del maletero del coche, él corrió a la puerta de la casa.

Entré detrás de él y quedé estupefacta de pie en el vestíbulo. Edward e Irina estaban allí. Anthony había saltado a los brazos de Edward que me miraba nervioso mientras hablaba con el niño.

_- Es una compañera de trabajo de papi_ – explicaba

La sonrisa de Irina era mordaz

_- Qué hace ella aquí? –_ le pregunté a Edward sin disimular mi desagrado

_- Ya se iba –_ respondió pálido

_- Eso espero –_ respondí sin mirarle siquiera y me adentré en la casa para ir a mi habitación

_- Qué grosera! –_ escuché la voz de Irina y estuve a punto de girarme para echarla pero me corté al pensar en Anthony

Furiosa me encerré en la habitación con ganas de romper algo. Comencé a deshacer la maleta tirando con furia la ropa en el armario.

Edward entró cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Se apoyó en ella mirándome en silencio.

_- En mi casa, Edward? –_ dije furiosa _– Ni siquiera respetaréis que ésta es también mi casa?_

_- No sé lo que estás pensando, Bells, pero estás equivocada_

_- Qué hacía Irina en mi casa? –_ espeté tirando con furia sobre la cama los zapatos que había sacado de la maleta _– Cómo pudiste meterla en casa?_

_- No la invité. No la esperaba y le he dejado claro que no quiero que vuelva a acercarse a nosotros_ – explicó acercándose a mí

Intenté alejarme de él pero me cogió por la muñeca sin darme tiempo a escapar.

- _Suéltame –_ exigí

_- No. No te soltaré y no dejaré que te alejes de mí. Vamos a arreglar esto ahora mismo._

Las lágrimas de rabia y dolor rodaron por mi cara. Odiaba todo esto; últimamente lloraba más de lo que había llorado nunca y no me hacía feliz mostrarme tan vulnerable.

_- No puedo seguir con esto –_ me quejé cuando los brazos de Edward me rodearon apretándome contra él

_- Ya se acabó, cariño. Tú tenías razón y yo estaba equivocado_

Le miré con sorpresa y confusión.

_- A qué te refieres?_

_- Irina no estaba interesada en mí como amigo nada más. Ya le he aclarado que pierde el tiempo y se acabó._

_- Qué quieres decir con que se acabó?_

_- No volveré a reunirme con ella a solas por trabajo, delegaré en Ben cuanto pueda y lo que no pueda delegar lo hablaré con ella y Steve. No más reuniones a solas con Irina y evidentemente nada de falsas amistades._

_- Lo prometes?_ – pedí recostando mi rostro en su pecho

_- Lo prometo –_ aseguró acariciando mi espalda _– Confía en mí_

_- Tengo miedo de confiar en ti –_ confesé

_- No, Bells – _dijo acariciando mi rostro _– no me digas eso_

_- Es que tú estás siempre defendiéndola_

Suspiró apretándome contra él.

_- Lo siento, Bella. Soy un idiota, tengo que reconocerlo. Me equivoqué con Irina, pero te prometo que creí que era sincera. Ella siempre supo cuánto te amo, te juro que nunca creí que confiara en que eso cambiaría, o que ella podría cambiarlo. Ahora me siento terrible por no haber sido lo suficientemente listo como para creer lo que tú decías. Las primeras veces que hablé con ella cuando llegó a Twilight siempre me apoyaba con nuestro matrimonio, nunca pensé que no fuera sincera en ello. Qué sé yo –_ dijo pasándose la mano por la cabeza revolviendo su cabello como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso –_ Fui un ingenuo. Lo sé. Lo sé y lo siento, porque eso te lastimó. Pero nunca fue mi intención._

_- Ella no te interesa –_ susurré

_- Claro que no, princesa. No hay nada que me interese menos. Ni siquiera me interesaba hace ocho años cuando me la tiraba, nunca me interesó._

_- Sí te interesaba entonces –_ discutí

_- Qué va –_ negó – _Sabes que no. Simplemente era una chica guapa que estaba interesada en mí y me servía para intentar olvidar a la belleza castaña que me traía loco_

_- Tonto. –_ sonreí golpeando su pecho suavemente _– Ahora sigue siendo guapa, es incluso más guapa que entonces y sexy._

_- Perdona, cariño, pero las mujeres a veces podéis ser muy obtusas _– le miré entrecerrando los ojos _– De verdad crees que los hombres nos sentimos atraídos o excitados por una tía que va mostrando sus dotes a todo el que quiera verlas? Tú de verdad piensas que es sexy tener los pezones de Irina apuntándome todo el tiempo? O que me enseñe su raja a mí y a todo el que quiera verla sólo porque le resulta cómodo no llevar bragas? Por qué creéis que los hombres somos tan básicos y trogloditas?_

_- Porque lo sois_ – sonreí – _y veo que ya has visto que no lleva bragas_

_- Sí, lo he visto, yo y toda la empresa. Crees que eso me excita? En absoluto. Cuando me gusta una mujer, quiero ser el único que vea lo que lleva bajo sus bragas. Quiero saber que me lo está enseñando a mí y a nadie más. Quiero ser especial para ella. Quiero ver bajo sus bragas pero sabiendo que ella me lo permite porque ambos lo deseamos. No quiero que me obliguen a mirar lo que no me interesa._

_- Pero... _

Apoyó sus dedos sobre mis labios haciéndome callar

_- Por qué dudas de mí, Bella? Qué razones te he dado para que pienses todo el tiempo que quiero estar con alguien más?_

_- Ya te lo he dicho, siempre estabas defendiéndola_

_- Defendía su amistad. –_ protestó – _Sigo pensando que hombres y mujeres pueden ser amigos sin buscar nada más. Mira Tanya. Ella y yo tuvimos una relación mucho más seria que lo que hubo con Irina. Ahora somos amigos y eso no te molesta._

_- Es diferente. Tanya también es amiga mía. No intenta verte a escondidas, no me trata como si yo no existiera y no fuera más que una pequeña basurita en su ojo. No puedes compararlas._

_- Tienes razón, no quiero compararlas. Pero no quiero que dudes de mí. Nunca. Nunca más. Lo prometes?_

_- Y tú prometes que no la verás más?_

_- Eso ya lo he prometido._

_- Hazlo otra vez_

_- Lo prometo –_ sonrió apretándome contra él y posando sus labios en los míos para darme un beso tierno.

Estuvimos así abrazados no sé cuánto tiempo hasta que en la puerta sonaron dos tímidos golpes. Le miré con sorpresa cuando él sonriendo se volteó para abrirla sin soltarme.

_- Papi –_ susurró Anthony – _Ya puedo venir? Ya has hablado con mami?_

_- Claro que sí, colega, ya puedes entrar _– le respondió sonriendo mientras lo levantaba en sus brazos

Se giró para besarme y tiró de mí hacia la puerta.

_- Venga, vamos a pedir unas pizzas para cenar y me contarás eso de la pesca con el abuelito_

_- Sí! –_ gritó Anthony emocionado y bajamos al salón.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! Aquí tenéis el nuevo capi para que no os quedéis tan angustiadas. Subo antes así que regalarme reviews.<br>_**

**_A disfrutarlo.  
><em>**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos_**

**_Besitos!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DECISIONES TOMADAS**

**CAPITULO 14**

**EPOV**

Bella dormía en el sofá con el torso apoyado en mi regazo y Anthony junto a ella. Mis dos amores habían llegado de Forks agotados y hambrientos.

En el televisor continuaba la película favorita de Anthony, Monsters Inc. pero él ya hacía rato que dormía.

Pasaba mis dedos repetidamente sobre el cabello de seda de Bella pensando en lo cerca que había estado de perder esto, lo único realmente importante en mi vida

Cuando Irina se presentó en la casa esa tarde me sentí furioso. Cómo se atrevía a invadir la paz de nuestro hogar? Decía querer disculparse por lo sucedido la noche del viernes. Según ella lamentaba haber malinterpretado nuestra amistad. No quería aceptar que esa supuesta amistad se hubiese roto pero yo no podía más que mostrarme inflexible.

Si Twilight Constructions hubiese sido mía habría cancelado de inmediato el proyecto con Da Revin sin importarme las consecuencias económicas, pero no tenía la potestad para hacerlo. Lo que sí podía hacer era reducir drásticamente mis reuniones con esa mujer, y eso es lo que haría.

Nada iba a poner en peligro a mi familia, a mi relación con Bella. No lo permitiría.

_- Princesa –_ llamé acariciando el rostro de Bella para despertarla

Se estiró sobre mis piernas.

_- Mmm, me dormí –_ susurró – _Lo siento_

_- No tienes por qué, cariño, pero creo que lo mejor será irnos a la cama_ – dije manteniendo el tono bajo de mi voz para no despertar al pequeño _– Mañana te dolerá todo el cuerpo_

_- Tienes razón _– dijo levantándose

Me levanté a mi vez y cogí a Anthony en mis brazos.

_- Le meteré en la cama_

Llevé al niño a su habitación y lo acosté sin que se despertara. Bella estaba en el baño mojándose el rostro cuando entré en nuestra habitación.

_- Estás bien? –_ pregunté a sus espaldas

_- Me ha caído mal la pizza –_ explicó secándose –_ Acabo de devolver la cena por completo_

_- Sabes que el roquefort no te cae bien –_ dije masajeando su cuello y sus hombros

_- Lo sé. Pero me encanta –_ se ruborizó

_- Te traigo algo para tomar? –_ ofrecí moviendo su cabello para pasarlo sobre su hombro

Bajé mis labios para besar sus hombros mientras mis manos descendían por sus brazos.

_- No hace falta –_ susurró recostándose contra mí

Enredé mis dedos con los suyos y rodeé su torso con nuestros brazos mirándola a través del espejo.

_- Me encanta tu nuevo pijama –_ susurré haciéndola sonrojar

Bella vestía un sexy pijama de satén melocotón. Un short bastante corto con encaje a los lados y una camiseta de finos tirantes con encaje también sobre los pechos.

_- Lo compré en Forks –_ explicó

- _Mmm, las tiendas de Forks están evolucionando –_ sonreí empujando sus caderas contra mi erección

Bella se giró y enredó sus brazos en mi cuello. La levanté por la cintura para sentarla sobre el lavabo y pararme entre sus piernas.

_- Te amo, Bells –_ dije besando su clavícula

_- Demuéstrame cuánto –_ pidió arqueándose contra mí

Bajé mis labios por su cuello y su escote. Bajé uno de los tirantes de la camiseta hasta liberar su pecho inflamado frente a mi boca.

Pasé mi lengua sobre su pezón que se erigió contra ella haciendo a Bella erguirse

_- Vas a matarme... –_ susurró excitada

Acaricié sus pechos haciéndola gemir

_- Estás muy sensible_

_- Está por llegar mi período_ – explicó

_- Cuándo? _

_- No lo sé pero tengo dolores menstruales así que imagino que no tardará_

_- Entonces debo hacerte el amor ahora –_ dije levantándola del lavabo para llevarla a la cama con sus piernas enredadas en mi cintura

La tumbé en la cama y me tumbé sobre ella.

- _Llevas mucha ropa –_ ronroneó colando sus manos bajo mi camiseta

_- Es verdad –_ acepté y me levanté para desvestirme con rapidez

Mi erección quedó frente a ella cuando bajé mis calzoncillos. La despojé de su ropa con urgencia tumbándome entre sus piernas.

- _No puedo esperar –_ confesé como un adolescente

_- No esperes –_ pidió tomando mi pene entre sus manos

Dirigí mi mano a su abertura y comprobé que estaba empapada. Llevé mi pene a su raja para acariciarla con él.

_- Me quieres arriba? –_ ofreció y supe por qué lo hacía.

No quería que yo pensara que volvíamos a estar en el punto de los intentos de embarazo, pero yo quería embarazarla, sabía que eso la haría feliz y si estaba por llegar su período seguramente se sentiría desilusionada aunque no lo dijera.

- _No _– rechacé – _Te quiero tal como estás ahora_

_- Estás seguro? –_ preguntó dudosa

- _Ajá_ – insistí adentrándome en su cuerpo

La penetré de una estocada y comencé a moverme sin poder controlarme. Bella jadeaba separando más sus piernas para enredarlas en mi cintura.

Duramos sólo unos minutos y nos corrimos como dos colegiales. Rápido y extenuantemente.

_- Wow, eso ha sido... –_ dijo cuando al fin pudimos respirar con calma

_- Lo sé –_ acepté y me dormí sin salir de su interior

**BPOV**

Me levanté temprano sintiéndome fatal. Tenía sueño y mi estómago aún no se había asentado, pero me sentía feliz. Edward y yo realmente parecíamos estar bien.

Ese día era yo quien tenía una reunión a las 8 de la mañana en Tacoma así que debía salir temprano. Edward llevaría a Anthony al colegio y Sue lo recogería.

Desde que yo trabajaba por las tardes, Sue, la niñera de Anthony era quien lo recogía en el colegio por las tardes. Aunque yo era quien siempre se iba con él, este día lo haría Edward. Me despedí de mis dos hombres favoritos que aún dormían.

Tuve una mañana llena de reuniones y visitas al edificio que estábamos reformando para las nuevas instalaciones de la empresa de Cayo Vulturi.

Pasado el mediodía, habiendo ya salido de vuelta rumbo a Seattle recibí una llamada de Sue. Estaba por salir para recoger a Anthony cuando se percató que dos neumáticos de su coche estaban pinchados. Había intentado hablar con Edward para pedirle que recogiera al niño pero éste no le contestaba. Le dije que no se preocupara que yo me ocuparía de encontrar quién le recogiera. No era posible para mí hacerlo ya que no llegaría a la ciudad hasta una hora después.

Llamé al despacho pero Edward no estaba allí así que probé con su teléfono móvil. Se oprimió mi corazón cuando una voz femenina me contestó

_- Sí?_

_- Con quién hablo?_ – pregunté preocupada por haber marcado mal

_- Con quién quieres hablar? –_ me respondió con tono sarcástico

_- Es el teléfono de Edward?_

_- Sí._

_- Quién habla? –_ volví a preguntar más nerviosa

_- Soy Irina –_ respondió confirmando mis dudas e hiriéndome profundamente

_- Dónde está Edward y qué haces tú con su teléfono?_

_- En estos momentos no puede contestarte. Y qué hago yo con su teléfono me parece una pregunta un tanto ridícula teniendo en cuenta todo lo que compartimos él y yo cuando tú no estás_

_- De qué estás hablando?_

_- Veo que aún no se atreve a decírtelo_

_- De qué hablas?_

_- Tiene miedo que le pongas trabas con la custodia del niño, por eso no te lo dice_

_- Qué estás diciendo? –_ dije al borde de la histeria

_- Pero yo ya no puedo seguir esperando, y más después de lo que hemos compartido este fin de semana_

_- No te creo_

_- Como quieras, pero será bueno que sepas que voy en serio con él_

_- Edward y tú no tenéis nada –_ dije sonando más segura de lo que me sentía en realidad

_- Por qué crees que ya no tiene interés en tener un hijo contigo?_

_- Eso no es verdad –_ rebatí y las lágrimas finalmente me asaltaron

_- Yo podré darle lo que tú no le das –_ dijo antes de cortar la comunicación

Me vi obligada a detener el coche en el arcén. Mi respiración salía agitada y mis manos temblaban.

Tardé unos quince minutos en calmarme lo suficiente para recordar que aún no había conseguido que recogieran a Anthony en el colegio.

Volví a marcar el número de Edward pero nadie contestó, así que llamé a Alice. No estaba en casa pero recogería a mi hijo luego de recoger a Peter.

Media hora después Alice me llamó

_- Dime, Alice –_ le saludé

_- Bells, cuánto tardarás en llegar a Seattle? –_ preguntó con tono preocupado

_- Unos veinte minutos o un poco más_

_- Podrás venir directamente al colegio? –_ pidió y me inquietó

_- Sí, claro. Por qué? Qué sucede?_

_- Oh, no es nada. No te preocupes_ – dijo calmándome _– Sólo vente por aquí_

El colegio era un descontrol cuando llegué. Ver un coche de la policía me preocupó.

Entré. En el despacho de la directora estaban Alice y Jasper con el pequeño Peter. Alice tenía los ojos llorosos. El rostro de la directora, así como el de Jasper y los dos oficiales que estaban allí, reflejaban preocupación.

_- Alice?_ – dije preocupada al entrar y todos se voltearon hacia mí

Alice se levantó y se lanzó en mis brazos.

_- Oh, Bella, lo siento..._ – lloró en mis brazos

_- Qué sucede, Alice? Qué es lo que pasa?_ – pregunté separándome de ella _– Dónde está Anthony?_

_- Oh, Bella... se lo han llevado... _

_- Qué quieres decir?_

_- Se han llevado a Anthony... _– repitió y todo se volvió negro frente a mí

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! nuevo capi.<br>_**

**_A disfrutarlo.  
><em>**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos_**

**_Besitos!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DECISIONES TOMADAS**

**CAPITULO 15**

**BPOV**

Varios rostros se cernían sobre mí cuando abrí los ojos confusa.

_- Alice…_ - llamé – _Qué pasó? Dónde estoy?_

Tardé un momento en recordar dónde estaba y con quiénes. Mi corazón se agitó al rememorar las palabras de Alice: _Se han llevado a Anthony..._

_- Alice, qué sucedió? –_ inquirí angustiada – _Qué pasa con Anthony? Dónde está? Qué es eso de que se lo han llevado? _

_- Cálmese, señora Cullen_ – me dijo uno de los oficiales

_- Cómo quiere que me calme?_ – grité –_ Dónde está mi hijo?_

_- Oh, Bella, lo siento muchísimo – _dijo Alice entre sollozos _– Fui a recoger a Peter para luego venir a por Anthony pero cuando llegué se lo habían llevado… -_ explicó

_- Cómo! Cómo es posible? Quién se lo llevó? _

_- La profesora de Anthony estaba con él cuando vino un hombre diciendo que los padres del niño le habían pedido a él que viniese a recogerlo._

_- Y le entregaron mi niño a un desconocido? –_ grité desesperada

_- La profesora preguntó a Anthony y él dijo que ese hombre era amigo de sus papis.-_ explicó la directora

_- Oh, no_ – dije dejándome caer sobre el asiento – _Jacob… -_ murmuré ocultando mi rostro entre las manos

_- Sabe quién pudo llevarse al niño? –_ preguntó el oficial

_- Sí. Jacob Black._

_- Jacob ha vuelto? –_ indagó Jasper sorprendido

_- Sí. Nos lo encontramos Anthony y yo hace dos semanas en un videoclub y él se le presentó al niño como amigo nuestro. _

_- Qué interés podría tener esta persona en su hijo?_

_- Hacernos daño – _dije y un sollozo oprimió mi garganta cuando Alice me abrazó.

El oficial me miró extrañado esperando una explicación

_- Acaba de salir de prisión. Estuvo tres años allí por agredirnos a mí y a mi marido _– levanté la vista hacia Jasper preocupada_ – Habéis hablado con Edward?_

_- Le llamamos pero no contesta _– me dijo recordándome mi conversación con Irina

_- Señora Cullen _– llamó el oficial –_ nosotros nos ocuparemos de aquí en más. Usted debe ir a su casa. Es probable que el secuestrador se ponga en contacto con vosotros y debe estar allí por si acaso._

_- Tengo que ir a buscar a mi hijo _– gemí

_- Nosotros nos encargaremos –_ aseguró_ – Un oficial irá a su domicilio para recabar toda la información posible sobre Jacob Black y cualquier otra cosa que pueda sernos de utilidad. Si bien todo apunta a que Black sea el responsable de la desaparición de su hijo, no debemos descartar a nadie aún._

Me fui a la casa con Alice. Jasper se encargó de llevarse a Peter a quien dejó con la niñera antes de volver con nosotros.

No sé en qué momento mi casa se había llenado de gente, Alice y Jasper, Emmett y Rose, Esme y Carlisle. Charlie y Renee venían en camino desde Forks, según había dicho Carlisle.

Sue lloraba sin cesar culpándose todo el tiempo. Yo no tenía fuerzas para contradecirla aún a sabiendas de que no era su culpa. La policía aseguraba que los neumáticos pinchados de Sue no eran casualidad sino obra de Jacob.

Dos oficiales de policía daban vueltas por la casa, atentos a los aparatos que habían conectado al cableado telefónico.

Ya les había dicho todo lo que sabía de Jacob. Le habían estado buscando con su familia pero Billy al parecer ya no vivía en Seattle sino que se había trasladado a Hawai con Rachel. Rebecca por su parte estaba estudiando fuera del país así que tampoco pudieron dar con ella.

Yo me encontraba en estado catatónico sentada en el sofá. Esme, a mi lado, intentaba que comiera algo pero no había sido capaz de mantener en mi estómago ni siquiera el café que me habían convencido de que bebiera.

_- Bells, cielo, tienes que tomar algo_ – decía en susurros

Ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que Jacob había recogido a Anthony en el colegio a las dos de la tarde y aún no tenía noticias de ellos.

_- No me apetece, Esme_

_- Por favor, cariño, te debilitarás y te necesitamos fuerte_

_- Oh, Esme –_ dije lanzándome a sus brazos _– Qué voy a hacer si le pasa algo a Anthony?_

_- Tranquila, cariño –_ dijo Esme acariciando mi espalda _– No le pasará nada, cielo. Le encontrarán, ya lo verás. Debes tener fe._

_- Habéis podido hablar con Edward?_

_- Aún no –_ se lamentó – _Sigue sin contestar su teléfono y en el despacho no lo han podido localizar. Hoy debía visitar varias obras pero aún no han dado con él._

_- Estaba con Irina_ – comenté – _Edward estaba con Irina_

_- Su secretaria habló con ella pero no estaban juntos._

Esme me convenció y me senté en la isla de la cocina para comer un sándwich y beberme un café caliente, pero no pude mantenerlo en mi estómago más de cinco minutos.

La policía se sentaba frente al teléfono a la espera de noticias. Todos se miraban unos a otros con gesto preocupado.

Cuando el reloj de la cocina marcaba las siete el timbre de la casa sonó. Corrí a la puerta pensando en encontrarme con mis padres pero me equivoqué.

Allí, de pie frente a la puerta, con el semblante asustado, estaba Anthony.

Caí de rodillas llorando y lo abracé apretándolo contra mi pecho.

_- Lo siento, mami. Él dijo que me traería a casa –_ se disculpó

_- Oh, cielo, mi amor –_ dije besando su rostro y palpándolo como si no pudiese creer que estaba sano y salvo frente a mí _– Mi amor, mi amor. Dónde estabas? Me asusté mucho, mi cielo. Cómo estás? Te ha hecho daño? – _decía sin dejar de llorar

_- Anthony! Cómo has llegado a la casa?_ – dijo rápidamente uno de los policías

_- Él me trajo_ – respondió inocente y los oficiales corrieron saltando por encima de nosotros.

Llegaron a la calle mirando a ambos lados mientras hablaban por sus comunicadores diciendo cosas que yo no era capaz de escuchar.

Toda la familia se acercó a Anthony llorando. Lo abrazaban, besaban y tocaban sin dejar de llorar hasta que él mismo rompió en llanto.

Me entregó un papel que traía apretado en su puñito.

_- Esto es para ti_

"No lo lograrás" era el mensaje que Jacob me enviaba. La policía se quedó con él.

Intentamos dar normalidad y tranquilidad al día de Anthony. Esme le preparó un sándwich y un vaso de leche. Después de cenar lo llevé a la bañera, antes de meterlo en la cama.

Me contó que Jacob se lo había llevado a un parque donde le había comprado una hamburguesa y un batido de chocolate. Habían dado de comer a los patos y luego habían dado un paseo en ferry.

Pero él sólo quería que lo trajera de vuelta a casa.

Me acosté en la cama con Anthony para leerle un cuento antes de dormir.

_- Mami, estás enojada conmigo?_

_- No, cielo, claro que no. Pero quiero que me prometas que nunca te irás del colegio con nadie que tú no conozcas. –_ asintió mirándome solemne _– Siempre te recogeremos papi, la señora Sue o yo. Si algún día va a recogerte alguien más, mami te lo dirá. No quiero que te vayas con nadie, me lo prometes?_

_- Sí, mami, te lo prometo. Papi se enojará conmigo?_

_- No, cariño, nadie va a enojarse contigo –_ prometí

Alice vino a la habitación a buscarme para hablar con la policía. Anthony dormía cuando bajamos.

Cuando llegamos al final de la escalera la puerta de calle se abrió estrepitosa

_- Dónde está Anthony?_ – preguntó Edward con la voz entrecortada y los ojos llorosos – _Bella… -_ dijo acercándose a mí

Me abalancé sobre él con lágrimas de furia corriendo por mis mejillas

_- Maldito seas, Edward!_ – grité frenética golpeando su pecho mientras él intentaba sujetar mis brazos – _Maldito seas! Dónde estabas? Dónde diablos te habías metido? Se lo llevó! Jacob se llevó a mi hijo mientras tú te revolcabas con esa zorra!_

_- Cálmate, Bella_

_- Cómo me pides que me calme? Casi pierdo a mi hijo por tu culpa! Maldito! Te odio! Te odio! –_ grité derrumbándome contra su pecho cuando me abrazó con fuerza contra él

Ambos caímos de rodillas llorando juntos. Edward me abrazaba acariciando mi espalda.

_- Dónde estabas, Edward? Él se lo llevó_ – sollozaba –_ Se lo llevó porque tú estabas con ella_

_- No, cariño, te equivocas_

_- Lo prometiste –_ susurraba sin dejar de llorar _– Me prometiste que no la verías más. _

_- Tranquila, cielo. Cálmate, princesa._

_- Tuve tanto miedo, Edward –_ confesé sintiendo la seguridad de sus brazos

_- Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé. Siento mucho no haber estado aquí, cielo –_ dijo y su voz se quebró en llanto _– Lo siento tanto, cariño. Fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa. Me moriría si os pasase algo a alguno de vosotros. No sé cómo podría vivir_

Me separé de él para tomar su rostro entre mis manos y secar sus lágrimas con mis pulgares.

_- Tranquilo, amor, tranquilo. Anthony está bien. Sólo un poco asustado pero está bien._ – asintió sin contener las lágrimas _– Vamos a ver a Anthony_ – dije y nos fuimos a la habitación del pequeño.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! nuevo capi.<br>_**

**_Mis disculpas por no publicar ayer pero como habréis visto Fanfiction no funcionó durante el día, era posible leer pero no ingresar al perfil. _**

**_Disculpas también a Sabrina2010, KaroLiiz y Felicytas por no enviarles adelanto, fue por la misma razón._**

**_Ahora sí, el esperado capítulo_**

**_Besitos_**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DECISIONES TOMADAS**

**CAPITULO 16**

**EPOV**

Después de dejar a Anthony en el colegio esa mañana me fui directamente a la obra de Da Revin. Era la obra de mayor envergadura que tenía en el momento y la que estaba en sus comienzos por lo cual me pasé allí toda la mañana y un poco más.

Estaba trabajando sobre los planos en las oficinas móviles que habíamos instalado en el terreno. Hablaba por teléfono con Ben cuando Irina entró.

_- Buenos días, Edward –_ tenía el rostro demacrado

_- No fui suficientemente claro, Irina? –_ dije molesto cortando la llamada y dejando el móvil sobre la mesa

_- Claro. Ya lo creo que has sido suficientemente claro, pero te equivocas_

_- No –_ discutí _– Tú te equivocas. No me interesa mantener ningún tipo de relación contigo. Mantenemos un vínculo profesional pero no porque yo lo deseé. Tu empresa ha contratado a la mía, eso es todo. Sólo hablaré contigo de trabajo y nunca a solas._

_- Tal vez hasta tengas suerte y puedas librarte de mí para eso también _– sonrió con ironía

_- A qué te refieres?_

_- Steve está muy cerca de quitarme la empresa._

_- Lo siento por ti_

_- No es verdad!_ – gritó _– No lo sientes. Tú no lo sientes. Tú sólo quieres librarte de mí. Pero bien que me utilizaste cuando necesitabas alguien que escuchara tus estúpidos problemas con tu estúpida mujer_

_- Cuida tus palabras –_ gruñí entre dientes

_- Ahora ya lo has solucionado, verdad? Ya no me necesitas. Es fácil pegarle la patada a Irina, verdad?_

_- No te equivoques, Irina. Yo te ofrecí mi amistad, te la ofrecí sinceramente pero a ti no te bastó. Tú querías más. Querías algo que yo no estoy dispuesto a darte. Te confundiste tú sola. No es mi problema._

_- Nunca podrás ser feliz con ella –_ sentenció

_- Vuelves a equivocarte. Soy feliz con ella. Nunca he sido feliz con nada ni nadie que no fuera ella. No continuaré esta conversación._

Me levanté de mi asiento cogiendo los planos y me marché dando un portazo. Me subí al coche y continué con el recorrido por las obras que teníamos en marcha en la ciudad.

Pasaban de las siete cuando salí del último edificio. Me extrañó que Bella no me hubiese llamado al volver de Tacoma. En realidad me extrañó que nadie me hubiese llamado en toda la tarde, hasta que verifiqué que no tenía el teléfono conmigo.

Intenté recordar cuándo lo había utilizado por última vez y volví al terreno de Da Revin ya que recordé haber hablado con Ben antes de ver a Irina.

Me preocupé al ver todas las llamadas perdidas que tenía. Dos de Bella, una de Alice y una de Jasper, varias del despacho y unas cuantas más de Carlisle.

La última llamada de mi padre era de hacía veinte minutos. Le devolví la llamada.

_- Edward, al fin –_ suspiró _– Dónde estás?_

_- Lo siento, papá, me había dejado el teléfono. Acabo de ver tus llamadas. Qué sucede? _

_- Debes venir a tu casa ahora mismo_

_- A mi casa? Estás en mi casa? Por qué? Qué sucede? –_ pregunté nervioso

- _Primero quiero decirte que Anthony ya está en casa –_ dijo pero no entendí a qué se refería _– Pero Jacob se lo llevó_

_- Qué! –_ grité – _Qué dices?_

_- Jacob recogió a Anthony del colegio y se lo llevó. Lo mantuvo con él toda la tarde y lo acaba de dejar en la puerta de la casa_

Las lágrimas rodaron por mi rostro

_- No es posible –_ susurré _– Cómo está Anthony?_

_- Está bien. Tranquilo. Bella te llamó temprano para pedirte que lo recogieras en el colegio pero Irina le contestó tu teléfono. Ya nadie pudo volver a comunicarse contigo._

Irina. Otra vez Irina. Ya me ocuparía de ella más tarde, ahora solo necesitaba estar con mi mujer y con mi hijo.

Conduje como un loco hasta llegar a casa. Bella bajaba la escalera con Alice cuando entré.

_- Dónde está Anthony?_ – pregunté con desespero – _Bella… -_ gemí al ver su rostro demacrado

Se arrojó sobre mí furiosa

_- Maldito seas, Edward!_ – gritó golpeándome – _Maldito seas! Dónde estabas? Dónde diablos te habías metido? Se lo llevó! Jacob se llevó a mi hijo mientras tú te revolcabas con esa zorra!_

_- Cálmate, Bella –_ pedí rodeándola con mis brazos

_- Cómo me pides que me calme? Casi pierdo a mi hijo por tu culpa! Maldito! Te odio! Te odio! _

Nos dejamos caer de rodillas sin contener el llanto.

_- Dónde estabas, Edward? Él se lo llevó_._ Se lo llevó porque tú estabas con ella –_ me increpó

_- No, cariño, te equivocas_

_- Lo prometiste –_ susurraba _– Me prometiste que no la verías más. _

_- Tranquila, cielo. Cálmate, princesa. _– rogué con dolor

_- Tuve tanto miedo, Edward _

_- Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé. Siento mucho no haber estado aquí, cielo –_ dije sin poder reprimir mi llanto _– Lo siento tanto, cariño. Fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa. Me moriría si os pasase algo a alguno de vosotros. No sé cómo podría vivir_

Se separó de mí para secar mis lágrimas.

_- Tranquilo, amor, tranquilo. Anthony está bien. Sólo un poco asustado pero está bien._ – me calmó _– Vamos a ver a Anthony_

El pequeño dormía en su cama ajeno a toda la conmoción. Me senté en el suelo junto a su cama acariciando su rostro sin parar de llorar.

Bella, sentada en el borde de la cama acariciaba mi cabeza apoyada sobre la cama junto a mi bebé.

_- Oh, Dios –_ susurré – _Me moriría si le pasase algo_

_- Nada va a pasarle. Pero tenemos que estar más atentos que nunca –_ dijo intentando infundirme una calma que ella misma no sentía _– Jacob no se detendrá_

_- Lo detendremos, Bells _– aseguré levantando mi cara para mirarla _– No sé cómo pero lo haremos_

Estiré mi mano hacia ella y se deslizó por la cama hasta quedar sentada en el suelo junto a mí.

_- Lo siento mucho, princesa. Últimamente me la paso disculpándome por cosas que hago mal, pero te juro que lo siento mucho._

_- Cuéntame, Edward. Dímelo. Dime qué sucedió. Cómo es que Irina tenía tu teléfono? _

_- Vino a verme a la obra. Le dije que se fuera al diablo y con las prisas me dejé el teléfono al marchar. Supongo que ella aún estaba allí cuando tú llamaste y lo contestó_

_- Dijo que tú querías dejarnos –_ la miré con sorpresa _– Dijo que sólo te preocupaba la custodia de Anthony y por eso no me habías confesado aún que manteníais una relación._

_- Eso no es verdad, cielo. Nada de eso es verdad. Por favor, confía en mí_

_- Dijo también que estuvisteis juntos mientras yo estaba en Forks este fin de semana_

_- No es verdad –_ negué pero supe que debía contarle a Bella lo sucedido en casa de Irina la noche del viernes _– No estuve con ella pero hay algo que debo contarte_

_- Qué? –_ susurró y las lágrimas volvieron a asaltarla

_- Hey, tranquila, no llores –_ pedí secando sus lágrimas _– No quiero que llores más. Te juro que no pasó nada. El viernes, después que tú te fueras yo no me sentía bien y ella me invitó a cenar. Fuimos a su departamento y cenamos y bebimos. Tanto que me quedé a dormir en su casa, en una habitación de invitados. A mitad de la noche me desperté porque Irina estaba desnuda en mi cama haciéndome sexo oral._

Bella bajó la mirada sin hablar mientras su respiración se agitaba.

Levanté su rostro para que me mirara

_- Me alejé de ella. La separé y la mandé al diablo. Me di cuenta que tú tenías razón y ella no quería ser mi amiga nada más. Le dije que estaba equivocada con respecto a nosotros y que se acababa nuestra amistad. Le dije que sólo mantendríamos una relación profesional debido al proyecto pero que no quería volver a verla a solas. Por eso vino a buscarme el domingo. Quería pedirme que volviéramos a ser amigos pero me negué. No me interesa una amistad con Irina y me arrepiento de haber creído en algún momento que podía confiar en ella._

_- La quieres? –_ preguntó en un murmullo

_- La detesto –_ dije con asco

_- Quieres estar con ella? Te ruego que seas sincero conmigo. Si quieres que nos separemos lo entenderé. Yo no estoy segura de poder darte lo que deseas. Creo que no podré darte un hijo y ella sí. Lo entenderé si quieres que nos separemos pero por favor no me mientas. Sé sincero conmigo_

La rodeé con mis brazos apretándola contra mí.

_- No te miento, Bells. Nunca te mentí y nunca lo haré. No quiero estar con Irina, no siento nada por ella, absolutamente. No quiero estar con nadie que no seas tú. No me importa si no tenemos otro bebé, no me importa en absoluto si te tengo a ti y a Anthony. Sólo os necesito a vosotros._

La separé de mí cogiendo su rostro entre mis manos.

_- Te amo, Bells. Te amo como nunca creí que fuese posible. Eres todo para mí. Si tú me faltaras no sería capaz de respirar –_ confesé

Posé mis labios sobre los suyos con delicadeza buscando su respuesta. Entreabrió su boca y colé mi lengua en ella probando el salado sabor de sus lágrimas.

Mi lengua comenzó una danza con la suya en la cual nos demostrábamos la profundidad de nuestros sentimientos.

El beso se volvió demandante, necesitado, pasional.

_- Te amo, Bells –_ dije separándome de ella para abrazarla

Nos quedamos abrazados acariciándonos lo que nos pareció una eternidad hasta que Carlisle entró en la habitación luego de golpear con suavidad.

_- Hey, chicos, la policía quiere hablar con vosotros_ – nos informó y bajamos para enfrentarnos a los oficiales.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! Extra de fin de semana.<em>**

**_El fin de semana se me complica un poco para actualizar y por lo mismo no pude enviaros los adelantos, así que en compensación les subo el capítulo directamente, pero no os mal acostumbréis, jeje._**

**_Besitos a todos y gracias por leer._**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DECISIONES TOMADAS**

**CAPITULO 17**

**BPOV**

Me ponía mi loción hidratante en el baño cuando Edward entró.

Era ya bastante tarde. Después de hablar con la policía durante horas cenamos con la familia y ahora ya todos se habían marchado. Esme y Carlisle les habían insistido a mis padres para que pasaran la noche en su casa ya que pensaban que nosotros debíamos descansar.

Edward había hablado con Aro y había acordado que nos tomaríamos unos días para estar con Anthony.

Finalmente me había convencido y al día siguiente nos iríamos a Miami a disfrutar del sol y el calor que no había en Seattle en diciembre.

_- Cómo te sientes? –_ preguntó parándose detrás de mí para observarme a través del espejo

_- Agotada. Ahora que ha caído la tensión me siento exhausta_ – confesé esparciendo la crema por mis brazos bajo el albornoz - _Tuve tanto miedo, Edward_

_- Lo sé, cariño, lo sé. Yo también lo tuve -_ dijo abrazándose a mí

Me apoyé en él buscando reconfortarme en su abrazo

_- Puedo ayudarte? -_ preguntó a la vez que desanudaba la cinta que ceñía la prenda en mi cintura

Coló sus manos por los bordes y la movió sobre mis hombros para dejarla caer a mis pies.

Me sacó el bote de las manos y puso una pequeña cantidad de loción en sus manos extendiéndola. Sin quitar la vista de mi rostro en el reflejo del espejo llevó sus manos a mi vientre desnudo y comenzó a repartir la loción con suaves masajes.

Subió sus manos a mis pechos humectándolos mientras los sobaba y estrujaba entre sus dedos haciendo a los pezones erguirse.

Lentamente deslizó una de sus manos hacia el sur hasta alcanzar mi pubis depilado e introdujo un dedo en mi abertura. Me arqueé hacia adelante para profundizar la penetración recostando mi espalda en su pecho.

Bajó sus labios a mis hombros para besarlos y mordisquear. Sus dedos embestían mi cavidad suavemente.

- _Edward…_ - pedí _– te necesito dentro de mí_

_- En seguida, cariño_

Me empujó hacia adelante para que me apoyase en el lavabo y con su mano libre sacó su erección del confinamiento de sus pantalones.

Se acercó por detrás y me penetró con lentitud haciéndome gemir. Comenzó su delicioso vaivén con la vista clavada en mi reflejo. Se movía suavemente entrando y saliendo de mi cuerpo.

Poco a poco fue acrecentando el ritmo llevándome al borde del orgasmo.

_- Más duro, Edward…_ - pedí

Se salió de mi interior y me giró ayudándome a sentar en el mármol negro del lavabo para volver a introducirse entre mis pliegues.

Juntó su boca con la mía besándome con hambre mientras me embestía. Mordía mis labios y los succionaba sin dejar de arremeter contra mi sexo cada vez más rápido

_- Sí, Edward, sí, por favor –_ gritaba con ansias

_- Así, nena, así. Vamos, cariño, tómame, tómame entero, apriétame, exprímeme_ – jadeaba en mi boca

Sus palabras duras me estimulaban, y sus embestidas me excitaban.

Llevó sus manos a mis cabellos para tirar de ellos con delicadeza mientras seguía arremetiendo contra mí.

_- Voy a correrme, cariño –_ gruñó y llevó su mano a mi clítoris para acelerar mi culminación

Comenzó a masajearme con dureza y rapidez y los espasmos me atravesaron arrancando un grito del fondo de mi garganta. Me arqueé contra él convulsionando cuando él explotó a su vez y se descargó dentro de mí gimiendo mi nombre.

Nos quedamos en silencio abrazándonos mientras nos recomponíamos. Al cabo de unos instantes me tomó en brazos y me llevó a la habitación.

Tendidos en la cama después de una nueva ronda de sexo, Edward me contemplaba recorriendo con la punta de sus dedos mis pechos desnudos.

Su brazo flexionado y apoyado sobre el codo le mantenía erguido sobre mí, tumbada en la cama boca arriba con las sábanas cubriéndome hasta la cintura.

_- Cielo_ – susurró apretando mi pezón entre sus dedos pulgar e índice _– No te parece que tienes los pechos más abultados y más sensibles?_

_- Es posible –_ concedí sin abrir los ojos entregada como estaba a sus delicadas caricias

_- Por qué crees que pueda ser?_

_- Supongo que ha de venirme el período_

_- Y cuándo debería venirte?_

_- En cualquier momento_

_- Ya. En cualquier momento. Pero si habláramos de fechas eso cuándo debería ser?_

_- En cualquier momento _– repetí

_- Pero ya se te ha pasado la fecha o aún no?_

_- No lo hagas, Edward _– pedí sabiendo exactamente a dónde quería llegar

_- Qué cosa? –_ preguntó inocente

Abrí los ojos y lo miré con seriedad.

_- No insinúes que podría estar embarazada. No lo hagas, por favor._

_- Crees que podrías estarlo? Te has retrasado?_

_- No quiero pensar en ello –_ dije desviando la mirada

_- Por qué no? Estás retrasada?_ – insistió

_- Porque no quiero ilusionarme. Porque ya me he decepcionado cuatro veces este año con mis retrasos. Porque no quiero que tengamos más problemas tú y yo por esto._

_- De acuerdo_ – aceptó _– Sólo dime, cuándo debería llegar tu período?_

_- Hace seis días _– confesé y le vi sonreír

Se acercó a mí y me besó.

_- Quieres que compremos una prueba de embarazo? –_ susurró contra mis labios

_- No_ – contesté tajante y aunque me miró con sorpresa no insistió

**EPOV**

No sabía por qué, una intuición o qué, pero estaba seguro de que esta vez no sería una falsa alarma. Tenía la certeza de que esta vez Bella sí estaba embarazada.

Estos días había estado agotada todo el tiempo. Su estómago no estaba tan receptivo como siempre. Sus pechos estaban inflamados y muy sensibles. Juraría que hasta las aureolas estaban levemente más oscuras. Y además tenía un retraso.

Es verdad que los días pasados habían sido lo suficientemente estresantes como para irregularizar cualquier organismo, pero había algo, un no sé qué, que me hacía pensar que esta vez estaríamos, al fin, embarazados.

Pero no pensaba insistir en el tema. Bella tenía razón en no hacerse ilusiones y yo la secundaba en su decisión. Pero de todos modos, cuando tuviera un minuto libre, me pasaría por una farmacia.

Tal vez en Miami, con la tranquilidad del lugar, cuando estuviéramos completamente relajados. Y sobre todo cuando estuviera con ella el día entero, podría confirmar si los síntomas que yo creía estar viendo eran tales. Quizás entonces la podría convencer de hacerse la prueba.

Deseaba que fuese así. En este momento era lo mejor que podía pasarnos. Bella estaría feliz. Tal vez entonces Jacob, Irina y los problemas en nuestro matrimonio, quedarían de lado y pasarían a ocupar el lugar que debían.

Anthony estaba emocionado cuando entramos al hotel a última hora de la tarde. Había reservado una suite en el Alexander y teníamos unas vistas espectaculares al océano desde el balcón de la misma.

_- De verdad puedo ver la tele hasta tarde? –_ preguntó Anthony en un susurro cuando llevé su maleta a su habitación

_- Sí, pero porque estamos de vacaciones_ – aclaré – _Cuando volvamos a casa debes seguir yendo a la cama temprano_

_- Y cuándo volveremos a casa? _

_- Dentro de unos días. Venga, colega, ponte el pijama para estar listos cuando suban la cena._

Cenamos en el balcón. Anthony estaba entusiasmado mirando la playa y las piscinas sin poder mantenerse sentado más que unos momentos.

_- Y podemos ir a la playa? _

_- Mañana _

_- Y nos podremos bañar en el mar?_

_- No creo que haga suficiente calor –_ adujo Bella recostada sobre mí en una de las tumbonas

El niño la miró con desilusión.

_- Yo sí que tengo mucho calor –_ aseguró

_- Ya lo creo que lo tendrás –_ sonreí ante su comentario manipulador _– Vamos, campeón, es hora de ir a la cama_

_- Pero dijiste que podía mirar la tele –_ hizo un puchero

_- Vamos. Te vas a la cama y te pondré la tele –_ dije separándome de Bella para llevar al niño a su habitación

Bella aún se recostaba en la tumbona con una copa de vino en la mano cuando volví luego de dejar a Anthony a punto de dormirse viendo una película de dibujos desde la cama.

_- Está muy entusiasmado –_ dije tumbándome a su lado y rodeándola con mis brazos

_- Ya lo creo. Estas vacaciones surgidas de repente entusiasman a cualquiera._

_- Algún día deberemos tomarnos unas vacaciones tú y yo solos –_ susurré contra su cuello deslizando mi lengua por él.

_- Ahora mismo necesito estar cerca de Anthony_ – confesó – _Tuve tanto miedo, Edward._

_- Lo sé, cariño. Yo también lo tuve._

_- Crees que le cogerán?_

_- Claro que sí, princesa. Cuánto tiempo crees que podrá esconderse? No creo que mucho._

_- Y pueden procesarlo por lo sucedido?_

_- No lo sé, cielo –_ suspiré recostándome contra el respaldo del asiento y atrayéndola para ponerla sobre mí _– Tiene antecedentes, eso no lo favorece, pero no sé qué clase de delito puede tipificarse por llevarse a un niño durante cinco horas._

Gimió apretándose contra mí.

_- Crees que esto se acabe en algún momento?_

_- Estoy seguro de que sí. De todos modos ahora es el momento de olvidarnos de todo_ – dije poniendo mis manos sobre sus glúteos para apretarla contra mis ingles

_- No de todo, colega –_ debatió antes de besarme y la miré ceñudo _– No puedes olvidarte que Anthony está en la habitación contigua y está despierto._

Puse mis manos entre sus piernas y las separé para dejarla sentada a horcajadas sobre mí.

_- Nunca me olvido –_ susurré lamiendo el valle entre sus pechos

_- Venga, vamos a la cama antes de que tu hijo nos encuentre en una situación comprometida –_rió y nos fuimos a la habitación luego de comprobar que Anthony se había dormido

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ya sabéis, gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y sobre todo gracias por leer!<strong>_


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DECISIONES TOMADAS**

**CAPITULO 18**

**BPOV**

Llevábamos tres días en Miami y era el tercer día consecutivo que me encontraba en el baño devolviendo la cena, nada más despertar.

_- Bells… -_ me llamaba Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta _– Déjame entrar_

_- Vete… _

_- No me iré. Abre._

_- Vete… no hace falta que veas esto… _

_- Bella, por Dios, crees que me asustaré de verte vomitar? Déjame entrar_

Destrabé la puerta y me volqué sobre el lavabo para lavarme los dientes.

_- Bella, cariño –_ dijo acariciando mis brazos desde mis espaldas _– Cómo te encuentras? _

_- Fatal –_ confesé

_- Bells, veamos un médico –_ insistió, tal como venía haciendo desde que habíamos llegado a Miami

_- No quiero ver un médico –_ dije girándome de frente a él

_- Por qué no? No puedes seguir así_ – susurró acariciando las marcas oscuras bajo mis ojos

_- Quiero que disfrutemos las vacaciones. Lo necesitamos. Anthony lo necesita._

_- Sí, princesa, pero no lo disfrutarás si te pasas cada mañana en el lavabo… Veamos un médico_

_- Ya se me pasará. Seguramente es algo que comí –_ dije escondiéndome contra su pecho

_- Por favor, Bella, sabes que no puede ser algo que comiste. Llevas días igual. –_ levantó mi rostro hacia él –_ Princesa, sé lo que piensas. Sé que crees que podría ser un embarazo pero no quieres ilusionarte_

_- No _– discutí _– Seguramente será algún tipo de virus estomacal_

_- Sea lo que sea, Bella, un médico puede hacerte sentir mejor. Venga, Bells, no quiero tener que ponerme firme contigo_

_- Lo siento, Edward. No sé manejarlo._

_- Pues déjame manejarlo a mí._

Luego de desayunar dejamos a Anthony en la guardería del hotel donde tenían varias actividades recreativas para niños, y fuimos a la consulta del médico que nos recomendaron.

_- Náuseas matutinas y vómitos –_ dijo el médico mirándonos sonrientes _– A ver qué más, Cansancio? Mareos?_ – asentí _– Y por casualidad un retraso en su período menstrual?_

_- Diez días_ – confirmó Edward

_- Pues el diagnóstico a priori es claro. Seguramente está usted embarazada, señora Cullen. Pero de todos modos le haremos una analítica._

Volvimos una hora después para recoger los resultados. Habíamos estado dando una vuelta por la ciudad mientras esperábamos que llegara el momento de volver y ninguno habíamos dicho ni una palabra sumidos en nuestros pensamientos.

_- Felicidades, está usted embarazada –_ nos confirmó y rompí en llanto ante la mirada incrédula del galeno

Edward me arropó entre sus brazos y fue él quien escuchó todas las indicaciones. Me recetó unas vitaminas prenatales, recomendándome las tomara por la noche para evitar que me produjeran aún más malestar matutino.

Unas galletas saladas antes de salir de la cama era toda su solución, aunque si no podía controlar los vómitos podía volver para que me recetase alguna medicina.

Edward me abrazaba acariciando mi espalda de pie en la acera cuando salimos de la clínica.

_- No vas a decir nada?_ – susurró en mi oído

_- No sé qué decir_ – declaré

_- Que estás feliz_

_- Lo estoy_

_- Entonces…_

_- Tengo miedo_ – confesé con voz tan débil que sospeché que no me escucharía

_- No lo tengas. Todo estará bien._

_- De verdad lo crees?_

_- Desde luego que sí. Necesitamos que todo vaya bien así que Dios no permitirá que no sea así_

_- Y tú?_

_- Yo qué?_ – preguntó extrañado

_- Tú estás feliz?_

_- Mucho. Tienes dudas?_ – levantó mi rostro para mirarme

_- No logro saber si deseas tener un bebé o no_

_- Creo que no he sido suficientemente claro en este tema. Bells, te amo, a ti, a nuestra familia. Sólo quiero que seamos felices. Soy feliz de construir cosas hermosas contigo y eso implica que soy muy feliz de que nuestra familia crezca. Es un milagro maravilloso y soy feliz con él. Si por alguna razón no hubiéramos quedado embarazados sería feliz contigo y con Anthony. Soy feliz teniéndoos a mi lado. Esto es solo un granito más. –_ declaró vehemente y me dio paz con sus palabras.

**EPOV**

Estaba embarazada. Esta vez de verdad Bella estaba embarazada y yo no podía sentirme más feliz ni más asustado. Intentaba demostrarle a ella coraje y valentía pero no podía evitar sentirme aterrado. Y si algo no salía bien? Y si volvíamos a perder el embarazo? No tenía respuestas para estas preguntas pero confiaba en que todo saldría bien. Nos lo merecíamos. Vaya si nos lo merecíamos.

Comimos juntos en el centro antes de volver al hotel para recoger a Anthony y pasar la tarde en Boomers.

Anthony dormía exhausto en mis brazos cuando entramos a la suite sobre las diez de la noche. Apenas gimió cuando Bella le puso el pijama.

_- Deberíamos pedir una cita con tu ginecóloga para cuando volvamos a Seattle_ – comenté mientras Bella se ponía su sexy pijama nuevo

_- Supongo que sí. Le llamaré mañana_

_- Quieres que adelantemos el regreso? –_ ofrecí

_- No. En absoluto –_ dijo volteándose para verme _– Lo estamos disfrutando demasiado como para acabarlo tan pronto_

_- Es verdad. –_ acepté estirando mis brazos hacia ella que se metió en la cama y se acurrucó en mi pecho

_- Si no te importa preferiría que no comentáramos nada todavía_

_- Como tú desees, princesa_

_- No quiero que todos se ilusionen, por si luego no sale bien_

_- Cariño… de verdad que te entiendo pero no quiero que vivas esto con temor_

_- No puedo evitarlo_ – confesó estremeciéndose

_- Lo entiendo pero quiero que lo disfrutes, prometes que lo intentarás?_

_- Lo prometo_

Tenía preparadas las galletas saladas cuando Bella se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Se quedó tumbada unos minutos y comió unas galletas, y por primera vez desde que habíamos llegado a la ciudad, no tuvo que correr al baño.

Me reuní con Bella y Anthony a desayunar luego de contestar una llamada de nuestro abogado.

_- Hoy sí podemos ir a la playa? –_ preguntaba Anthony entusiasta

_- Sí, pero sólo a jugar en la arena, no creo que podamos bañarnos en el mar_

_- Por qué no? –_ se quejó con desilusión

_- No hace tanto calor, cariño_

_- Jo –_ se lamentó _– yo tengo mucho calor y quería bañarme en la playa._

_- Lo siento, cariño. Si quieres podemos utilizar la piscina del hotel_

_- Pero yo no tengo frío._ – insistió – _Tú puedes quedarte en la arena_

_- No te meterás en el mar, Anthony_ – dijo Bella con firmeza

_- Papi puede acompañarme_ – ofreció insistente

_- Creo haber dicho que no_

_- Pero…_

_- Ya está bien, Ant. Mami ha dicho que no nos bañaremos en el mar_ – intervine

_- Pero…_ - intentó

Levanté el entrecejo y se quejó molesto antes de irse a su habitación refunfuñando.

Hice ademán de seguirle pero Bella me detuvo.

_- Qué te ha dicho Jenks?_ – preguntó nerviosa

_- Han emitido una orden de arresto pero no le han encontrado_

_- Y ahora qué?_

_- Es cuestión de tiempo_

_- Ya. Pero pueden ocurrir muchas cosas en ese tiempo. Quién nos asegura que no se nos volverá a acercar?_

_- Lamentablemente nadie nos puede asegurar nada_

_- Qué vamos a hacer? _– dijo angustiada_ – Cómo nos aseguraremos de que no vuelva a acercarse a Anthony?_

_- He hablado con Carlisle y nos conseguirá un guardaespaldas para Anthony. Dice que lo tendrá cuando volvamos a la ciudad._

_- Odio tener que ponerle un guardaespaldas a un niño de tres años_

_- Lo sé, princesa – _concordé acercándome a ella para abrazarla_ – Pero sólo será por un tiempo. Hasta que encuentren a Jacob y lo detengan. Es lo mejor, Bells._

_- Sí, sé que tienes razón pero de todos modos odio tener que hacerlo._

_- También yo_ – acepté acercando mis labios a los suyos para besarla con ansiedad a la vez que acariciaba su vientre que albergaba nuestro pequeño milagro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ya sabéis, gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y sobre todo gracias por leer!<strong>_


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DECISIONES TOMADAS**

**CAPITULO 19**

**BPOV**

El domingo por la tarde llegamos a Seattle luego de pasar dos semanas perfectas en Miami.

Anthony estaba exultante aunque tener que volver al colegio al día siguiente le entristecía. Había intentado convencernos de que le dejáramos faltar pero no había tenido suerte.

Al día siguiente llegaría el guardaespaldas que Carlisle había contratado y le acompañaría al colegio. Permanecería a las puertas del colegio todo el día hasta que le recogiéramos y le estaría vigilando cada vez que saliera de la casa, ya fuera con alguno de nosotros o con Sue.

Esperaba que esto no durara mucho tiempo. Sería sólo hasta que cogieran a Jacob y yo rezaba que eso sucediera pronto.

Aquel lunes Edward debía volver a Tacoma por la mañana así que nuestra visita con la ginecóloga la habíamos fijado para el martes.

La obra de Da Revin estaba detenida por el momento porque, aparentemente, tenían algún conflicto en la dirección de la empresa, aunque no sabíamos mucho más. Ya me enteraría cuando volviera al despacho al día siguiente.

Estaba en el baño desvistiéndome luego de llenar la bañera de hidromasaje cuando Edward entró.

_- Se ha dormido?_

_- Sí, no he pasado de la segunda página del libro. Estaba agotado._ – sonrió acercándose a mí para abrazarme – _Puedo acompañarte? –_ ofreció sugerente recorriendo mi mandíbula con la lengua

_- Sí, pero deberás desvestirte de prisa o se enfriará el agua_

_- En seguida –_ dijo soltándome para desnudarse a una velocidad que me hizo reír

Nos sentamos con el agua caliente burbujeando contra nosotros. Edward se apoyó contra uno de los lados y tiró de mí para sentarme de espaldas a él entre sus piernas.

_- Esto es muy relajante –_ gemí cuando sus manos comenzaron a masajear mi cuello y mis hombros

_- Ya lo creo_

Mis pechos flotaban sobre el agua y sus manos los rodearon apretándolos haciéndome gemir.

_- Me encanta lo sensible que estás_ – susurró mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja

- _Puedo vivir con ello_

Apoyaba mis brazos en sus piernas mientras él me acariciaba con suavidad.

_- Necesitamos este tipo de vacaciones más seguido_

_- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo_

_- Aunque ahora lo que necesito es hacerte el amor_

_- También estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo_ – dije sonriente

Sus manos se deslizaron por mi vientre para bajar a la hendidura entre mis piernas. Sentí su erección golpear en mi espalda y llevé mi mano hacia ella para acariciarla.

Edward me cogió por la cintura haciéndome girar hacia él. Estiró mi vagina colando dos dedos en ella antes de retirarlos para introducir su miembro.

Muy lentamente me levantaba y me dejaba caer sobre él mientras sus labios y su lengua hacían estragos en mis pechos endurecidos.

Mojó sus dedos con el aceite de baño y los llevó a mi ano para introducirlos con la lubricante suavidad del aceite.

Metió un dedo haciéndome gemir y comenzó a removerlo dentro y fuera obligando a mi estrecha cavidad a ensancharse.

_- Quiero entrar en ti por aquí_ – susurró sugerente en mi oído

_- Quiero que lo hagas_ – acepté entre nerviosa y excitada

Coló un segundo dedo mientras me ayudaba a continuar cabalgándolo. Con dos dedos en mi interior un nudo de dolor y placer comenzó a formarse en mi estómago. Edward enterraba y desenterraba sus dedos por mi recto separándolos para estirar la entrada.

Arrancándome un gemido introdujo un dedo más después de lubricarlo con la oleosa loción.

_- Me duele_ – gemí

_- Relájate_ – ordenó _– El dolor se pasará enseguida y sólo sentirás placer_

Penetrada por delante y por detrás me introducía en una espiral de placer.

Cuando me tuvo suficientemente ensanchada se retiró de mi interior y me ayudó a ponerme de rodillas contra el borde de la bañera.

Dirigió uno de los chorros móviles directamente a mi sexo e incrementó la intensidad. Las burbujas reventaban contra mi clítoris que él dejaba a la vista al separar mis labios más íntimos.

Se colocó de rodillas detrás de mí y lubricó su pene con el aceite de fresas al que ya no volvería a ver de la misma manera. De la misma forma aceitó mi entrada y muy despacio fue introduciéndose en mí.

Gemí por el dolor que sentía pero no podía pensar siquiera en que no continuara haciéndolo. Una mezcla de dolor y placer me fue invadiendo por detrás a la vez que los chorros de agua golpeaban contra mi sexo indolentemente.

Edward me embestía gimiendo con la respiración acelerada.

_- Dios, Bella, no puedo más… _

_- Ah, Edward… más por favor… -_ rogaba desesperada

Llevó sus dedos a mi vagina para penetrarla arrancándome un grito cuando llegué a un orgasmo demoledor.

Edward se arqueó metiendo su miembro en mi interior hasta la empuñadura a la vez que gritaba alcanzado por su orgasmo.

Se dejó caer sobre mi espalda inspirando con velocidad antes de salirse de mí muy lentamente para evitar lastimarme.

Tiró de mí haciéndome sentar sobre sus muslos abrazándome por la cintura.

_- Estás bien, cariño?_

_- Mucho_

_- Te he hecho daño?_

_- En absoluto aunque creo que he muerto un poco_

_- Tu "pequeña muerte", como dicen los franceses –_ dijo sonriente

_- Ni tan pequeña_

Salimos juntos de la casa esa mañana, yo llevé a Anthony al colegio acompañada por Quil Ateara, el guardaespaldas que Carlisle había contratado. De allí me marché a la oficina.

Edward se había ido a Tacoma.

_- Pues parece ser que los jefes se han peleado –_ me explicaba Angela sobre las novedades de Da Revin

_- Qué quieres decir con que se han peleado? _

_- No lo sé muy bien. Es algo que le explicó la secretaria de Steve a Ben. Aparentemente Steve no está de acuerdo con que Irina haya heredado las acciones de Laurent._

_- Era su mujer, no?_

_- Sí, pero aparentemente cuando se casaron Laurent ya sabía de su enfermedad. Según Steve, su hermano se casó con ella para dejarle la fortuna y arruinarlo a él_

_- Y él puede hacer algo para evitarlo? –_ pregunté curiosa

_- No lo sé, pero en principio las obras están paradas temporalmente_

_- No me molestaría librarme de Irina –_ confesé arrancándole una sonora carcajada a mi amiga

_- Si yo fuera la mujer de Edward tampoco me molestaría –_ dijo y no pude evitar sacarle la lengua

Jane, mi secretaria, entró en ese momento a mi despacho.

_- Bella_ – llamó _– hay dos oficiales que desean hablar contigo_

Temblé imaginándome novedades sobre Jacob. Con suerte ya le habrían cogido.

_- Señora Cullen? –_ dijo uno de ellos cuando entraron _– Es usted la esposa del señor Edward Cullen?_

_- Sí, soy yo –_ confirmé estrechando su mano

_- Lamento tener que informarle que su esposo ha sufrido un accidente –_ me informó y me desplomé temblando sobre mi sillón.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capi cortito pero igual ya sé que me estaréis odiando.<strong>_

_**Yo igual os quiero.**_

_**Review=Adelanto**_

_**Besitos**_


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DECISIONES TOMADAS**

**CAPITULO 20**

**BPOV**

Angela se acercó a mí de inmediato a la vez que le pedía a Jane que me acercara un vaso con agua.

_- Cómo? –_ susurré con las lágrimas rodando silenciosas por mi cara _– Qué quiere decir? _

_- Aún no tenemos la información de los peritos pero su marido se salió de la carretera esta mañana. Hace algo así como dos horas._

_- Cómo está Edward? Qué le sucedió?_

_- Ha sido ingresado en el Seattle Grace en estado reservado. No puedo decirle mucho más. _

_- Cómo es posible?_ – dije levantándome de mi asiento

Cogí mi abrigo y mi bolso. Me temblaban las manos cuando cogí las llaves del coche.

_- Sería conveniente que alguien le acompañase –_ sugirió el oficial

_- Yo le llevaré –_ respondió Angela con decisión

Los siguientes acontecimientos son sólo flashes en mi memoria. Recuerdo haber hablado con Carlisle pidiéndole que nos viéramos en el hospital, recuerdo llegar al hospital y recuerdo a Angela diciéndome que Edward estaba en ese momento en el quirófano.

_- Bella!_

_- Carlisle –_ dije lanzándome en los brazos de mi suegro sollozando _– Has hablado con el médico? Te han dicho algo?_

_- En este momento está en quirófano. Ha tenido una fractura del húmero además de tres costillas rotas_

_- Eso es todo lo que tiene?_

_- De momento es lo que me han informado._

_- Eso no es grave, no? _– pregunté esperanzada

- _Tendremos que esperar que despierte, cariño. Ha sufrido un fuerte traumatismo._

_- Qué quieres decir, Carlisle?_ – me quejé

_- Nada, cielo. Debemos esperar que despierte._

El médico salió dos horas después para informarnos que Edward estaba en el post operatorio esperando que despertara. Entonces lo llevarían a una habitación.

Llevaba ya seis horas en la sala de espera y Edward aún no había despertado.

Sentía los ojos de la familia puestos en mí. En el correr de las horas habían llegado Esme, Emmett, Alice y Jasper y mis padres.

Mis padres se habían marchado a la casa para estar con Anthony. Sue le había recogido en el colegio, pero no quería que no hubiera nadie de la familia para pasar la noche con él.

El doctor Gerandy vino a buscarnos para hablar con nosotros.

Carlisle me sostenía cuando el médico nos informó sobre el estado de Edward. Había sufrido un grave traumatismo craneo-encefálico y estaba en coma. Habían estado esperando que despertara pero no lo había hecho.

No teníamos nada que hacer salvo esperar. Podría despertar en cualquier momento o no hacerlo nunca.

Me derrumbé entre los brazos de Carlisle.

_- Tal vez deberías ir a la casa_ – sugirió Esme llorosa – _Te avisarán en cuanto despierte _

_- No voy a moverme de aquí_ – susurré

_- Anthony necesitará verte _

_- No voy a moverme de aquí_ – repetí _– Anthony estará bien. Mis padres estarán con él._

_- Bella…_

_- No insistas, Esme, por favor_

Finalmente lo instalaron en una habitación. Ser familia de Carlisle Cullen tenía sus ventajas en el Seattle Grace. Tenía permitido quedarme con él todo el tiempo así que me instalé a su lado en la habitación.

_- Cariño,_ - ofreció Alice _– Jasper y yo iremos a tu casa a ver a Anthony. Puedo traerte algo? Ropa o lo que necesites?_

_- Te agradezco, Alice. Tráeme ropa, por favor. Y, por favor, tranquiliza a Anthony, dile que su papi está enfermo pero que volveremos a casa tan pronto como podamos. Que se porte bien y haga caso a sus abuelos._

_- Se lo diré, cariño. Tú intenta estar tranquila._

Cómo hacerlo? Cómo estar tranquila viendo al hombre de mi vida tan vulnerable? Cómo, sabiendo que tal vez nunca despertara? Cómo vivir sin Edward? Sin Edward para compartir mi vida. Para compartir mi nuevo embarazo. Para vivir juntos con nuestros hijos.

Pasé la noche en la habitación con Edward, sentada en la butaca al costado de su cama, con su mano entre las mías.

Intentaba no llorar, intentaba ser fuerte, pero no me sentía capaz.

Edward siempre había sido mi caballero de reluciente armadura; él siempre había cuidado de mí, siempre me había defendido. Yo no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Le hablaba pidiéndole que despertara, por mí, por Anthony, por nuestro hijo nonato, pero cada vez acababa llorando y rogándole desesperada.

Y él seguía allí. Tan quieto, tan vulnerable.

Médicos y enfermeras le estuvieron visitando a lo largo de la noche y por la mañana cuando Carlisle y Esme llegaron.

Esme me trajo café y donuts para desayunar, sabiendo que yo no me movería del lado de Edward. No pude mantener el desayuno en mi estómago mucho rato y pude notar las miradas especulativas de mis suegros sobre mí.

A mitad de la mañana, el detective Garret Thompson, quien otrora se había ocupado del caso de Jacob, se apersonó en el hospital.

Esme y yo estábamos en la habitación junto a Edward. Carlisle se había retirado a tomar algunas consultas que tenía impostergables.

_- Buenos días, señora Cullen_

_- Buenos días, inspector_

_- Cómo se encuentra su marido?_

_- No muy bien –_ confesé acongojada

_- Necesitaremos hablar con él en cuanto despierte_

_- No sabemos cuándo será eso –_ les informó Esme abrazándome

_- Es por el accidente?_

_- Lamento decirle que su accidente fue provocado_

_- Qué quiere decir? –_ pregunté con sorpresa

_- Alguien había saboteado los frenos del coche. Probablemente sintió débiles los frenos pero no fue sino hasta después de haber frenado una o dos veces cuando realmente fallaron._

_- Fue Jacob –_ aseguré

_- Sospechamos del señor Black, sí._

_- Aún no saben dónde está_

_- No lo hemos podido detener todavía, pero no tardaremos. No debe preocuparse._

_- Eso ya me lo han dicho antes y desde entonces se ha llevado a mi hijo y ahora ha intentado matar a mi marido. De verdad cree que no debo preocuparme? _– bufé

Qué más podía hacer Jacob? Ya había intentado destruir las dos personas más importantes de mi vida.

Qué debía esperar? Lo lograría?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Perdón la tardanza, hasta ahora no funcionaba fanfiction.<strong>_

_**Review=Adelanto**_

_**Besitos**_


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DECISIONES TOMADAS**

**CAPITULO 21**

**BPOV**

Edward llevaba tres semanas en el hospital. Tres semanas en coma. Cada día le visitaban médicos y enfermeras que me miraban con compasión cuando salían de la habitación.

En estas tres semanas yo sólo había dejado el hospital una o dos horas cada día. Horas que aprovechaba para cenar con Anthony y leerle antes de dormir. Cuando Anthony se dormía después de haberme contado su día, yo me duchaba y volvía al hospital.

Charlie había vuelto a Forks pero Renée aún estaba en Seattle. Ella estaba casi todo el tiempo con Anthony y le había traído al hospital varias veces para que viera a Edward, dormido y demacrado en su cama.

Aún no habían dado con el paradero de Jacob, pero ya no tenían dudas de que fuera él el responsable del accidente de Edward.

Anthony aún seguía teniendo a su guardaespaldas y yo realmente lo agradecía ya que no podía ocuparme de cuidar de mi hijo.

Mi embarazo ya debía tener unas seis o siete semanas pero no había acudido a ninguna consulta con mi ginecóloga por lo que no podía asegurar que así fuera. Seguía sintiendo náuseas y mareos pero ya no hacía nada por evitarlos. No tenía fuerzas para pensar en mí.

Esme y Renée se preocupaban por mi salud ya que estaba perdiendo peso.

Angela venía al hospital algunos días a la semana con papeles que quería que yo revisara o informes que necesitaban mi aprobación. No había vuelto por el despacho, tampoco tenía fuerzas para ello.

_- Hasta cuándo, Bella?_ – se quejaba mi madre esa tarde

_- Hasta cuándo qué?_ – dije sin levantar la vista de un dossier que me había traído Angela el día anterior

_- Hasta cuándo vas a vivir aquí en el hospital? Hasta cuándo vas a dejar a tu hijo al cuidado de otras personas? Hasta cuándo vas a abandonar tu vida y hasta tu salud?_

_- Contrataré a alguien que cuide de Anthony si tú ya no puedes hacerlo. Por lo demás voy a quedarme aquí hasta que Edward despierte._

_- Y si no despierta?_

_- Despertará_ – respondí mirándola con odio

_- Y si no lo hace?_

_- Lo hará –_ discutí – _Deja ya de decir eso. Despertará. Despertará porque no me abandonará, no abandonará a su familia –_ lloré _– Él no lo haría_

_- Cariño_ – me consoló mi madre abrazándome _– Ya no es Edward. Tal vez no vuelva_

_- Basta –_ grité tapándome los oídos – _Déjalo ya. Vete. –_ dije empujándola hasta la puerta

Me tumbé al lado de Edward llorando. Lo besé y lo abracé rogándole entre lágrimas que volviese con nosotros.

Dos días después al fin lo hizo.

Tenía su mano entre las mías mientras leía para él, cuando sentí sus dedos moverse entre mis manos.

_- Edward?_ – le llamé nerviosa acariciando su mano

Sus hermosos ojos verdes finalmente se abrieron y me miró.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco mientras las lágrimas desbordaban mis ya cansados ojos.

_- Oh, Dios, Edward, gracias a Dios –_ dije presionando el timbre para llamar a las enfermeras

_- Quién eres? –_ susurró

_- Soy yo, cariño. Bella, tu esposa. Edward, cielo_ – le llamé a la vez que entraban dos enfermeras junto con el médico

_- No sé quién eres_ – se quejó y sentí mi mundo caérseme encima

_- Por favor, debe salir de aquí_ – me dijo una enfermera empujándome hacia la puerta

Me dejé empujar mirando a Edward incomprensiva. Estuve varios minutos de pie en el pasillo simplemente mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación hasta que el médico salió.

_- Acompáñeme, por favor –_ dijo guiándome a un consultorio –_ Siéntese_ – ordenó pero no pude obedecer

_- Qué le pasa a mi marido? –_ susurré

_- Es normal que esté un poco confundido. Ha pasado bastante tiempo en coma. Es normal que a su cerebro le cueste un poco reaccionar._

_- Qué quiere decir?_

_- Ahora mismo lo llevarán para realizarle varias pruebas y estudios y luego podré darle un diagnóstico mejor. A priori sufre una amnesia retrógrada post traumática_

_- Explíquese_ – exigí

_- Este tipo de amnesia generalmente es causada por una lesión que no penetra el cráneo. Suele ser transitoria y su duración dependerá del grado de daño causado. _

_- Cuánto tiempo le durará?_

_- No podemos saberlo_

_- Qué quiere decir?_

_- Podrían ser horas, días, meses o incluso años. Podría recuperar la memoria mañana mismo o no recuperarla nunca._

_- Nunca?_ – sollocé dejándome caer sobre la silla

_- Puede suceder. Pero en principio no existen razones para no ser optimistas._

_- Qué significa ser optimista?_

_- Nada hace pensar que este estado vaya a ser permanente_

_- Algo hace pensar que no vaya a serlo?_

_- No en realidad –_ aceptó

Escondí mi rostro entre mis manos intentando encajar toda la información

_- Qué se puede hacer?_

_- No mucho en realidad_

_- Qué?_

_- Sólo esperar_

_- Sólo esperar? –_ grité – _Me está diciendo que mi marido no sabe quién soy y yo debo sentarme a esperar que lo recuerde?_

_- Algo así_

_- Algo así? Qué quiere decir con algo así?_

_- No hay mucho más para hacer._

Sonaron dos leves golpes en la puerta antes de que Carlisle entrara

_- Bella, hija –_ dijo acercándose a mí y abrazándome

_- No me recuerda, Carlisle –_ sollocé entre sus brazos

_- Tranquila, cariño –_ me consoló antes de sentarse a mi lado para hablar él mismo con el médico de Edward

_- Siento que no sean las mejores noticias, Dr. Cullen, pero debemos ser optimistas_

_- Lo sé. Gracias, doctor. Me enseñará los resultados de sus pruebas, por favor_

_- Desde luego._

_- Qué debo hacer? Cómo debo tratarle?_ – pregunté angustiada

_- De momento lo mejor será no llenar su cabeza con información que no será capaz de asimilar. Ir contándole datos de su vida a medida que él lo vaya requiriendo._

_- Yo le dije que soy su esposa_

_- Lo sé y le ha afectado no recordarla_

_- Le hará daño? –_ pregunté ansiosa

_- No. Pero será bueno que le brindéis la información poco a poco._

Salimos de la consulta y Carlisle insistió con llevarme a la cafetería mientras esperábamos que trajeran a Edward de vuelta a su habitación.

_- Qué voy a hacer, Carlisle?_ – dije angustiada frente a una taza de té

_- Tener paciencia, cariño –_ respondió cogiendo mi mano por encima de la mesa – _Sé que es difícil pero debemos tener paciencia. Los recuerdos llegarán_. – aseguró

_- Estas seguro de ello?_

_- Confío en que sí_

_- Y si nunca me recuerda?_

_- Edward te ama, Bella. Lo siente sin importar si lo recuerda o no. Él lo sabía antes y lo sabrá nuevamente, ya verás._

_- Pero si nunca podemos recuperar nuestra vida?_

_- Cariño, le tienes a él, le has recuperado a él_

_- Lo sé –_ confesé llorosa _– Sé que debería estar agradecida, pero no puedo evitar sentir miedo_

_- Todos lo sentimos, Bells, pero él nos necesitará más que nunca. Imagina que él tendrá mucho más miedo que nosotros. Él no recuerda quién es, ni quiénes somos las personas que le rodeamos. Él debe confiar en desconocidos. Debe volver a descubrir sus sentimientos. Él debe estar aterrado. Nos necesita. A todos, pero sobre todo a ti._

_- Tienes razón, Carlisle. No quiero ser egoísta. Sólo he pensado en mí cuando es en él en quién debo pensar primero. Le tengo conmigo. Eso es lo más importante._

Teníamos una dura prueba por delante pero la superaríamos. No teníamos otra opción.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquí les traigo un nuevo capi.<strong>_

_**Les dejo un mini adelanto del próximo ya que el finde no podré contestar individualmente.**_

Bella estaba de pie alejada de la cama. Me miraba aprensiva sin hablar y me hacía sentir muy culpable no recordarla. Su rostro era tan dulce que me hería a mí casi tanto como a ella, no poder recordar nada sobre nosotros.

La miré esbozando una tímida sonrisa a la que respondió apocadamente también.

_- Siento mucho no poder recordarte –_ confesé con tristeza _– No quisiera herir tus sentimientos_

**_Igual_ **_**espero vuestros reviews.**  
><em>

_**Besitos**_


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DECISIONES TOMADAS**

**CAPITULO 22**

**EPOV**

La calidez acariciaba mis dedos. Intenté moverlos y la misma calidez los apretó.

_- Edward?_ – escuché una dulce voz nerviosa soltando su aliento en mi cara

Con esfuerzo abrí los ojos para encontrarme frente a mí el rostro de un ángel. Sus ojos llorosos marrones como el chocolate bordeados por una profundas marcas oscuras.

_- Oh, Dios, Edward, gracias a Dios –_ susurró con alivio

_- Quién eres? –_ pregunté en un murmullo

_- Soy yo, cariño. Bella, tu esposa. Edward, cielo_ – dijo perturbada

_- No sé quién eres_ – me quejé apenado

Varias personas habían entrado a la habitación y empujaron a mi ángel haciéndole salir.

Mientras las mujeres de batas azules se acercaban a las máquinas que había en la habitación y miraban papeles haciendo anotaciones, un hombre de unos cincuenta años se acercó a mí.

_- Señor Cullen_ – me llamó – _Cómo se encuentra?_

_- Estoy aturdido – _confesé

_- Recuerda su nombre?_

_- Esa chica me llamó Edward_

_- Pero usted no recuerda si ese es su nombre_

Moví mi cabeza con tristeza intentando mantener a raya el pánico que me estaba inundando

_- Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Qué me sucede?_

_- Es usted Edward Cullen y está ingresado en el Seattle Grace Hospital. Sufrió un accidente de coche que lo dejó en estado de coma por tres semanas. En este momento sufre una amnesia retrógrada post traumática por lo cual le costará recordar algunas cosas._

_- Qué cosas? Qué diablos quiere decir con que no recordaré algunas cosas? – _grité iracundo

_- Cálmese, por favor. No le hace bien alterarse._

_- No me hace bien? Por qué? Qué va a pasar si me altero? Dejaré de recordar lo poco que recuerdo? Explíquese, por favor – _gemí cuando el llanto me inundó_ – Qué es lo que no puedo recordar?_

_- No podemos saberlo a ciencia cierta_

_- Por cuánto tiempo no recordaré?_

_- Tampoco puedo aventurar un plazo exacto. Ahora le haremos algunas pruebas para ver de determinar el daño de su cerebro_.

_- Volveré a recordar alguna vez? Esa chica dijo ser mi mujer. Cómo es posible que no recuerde ni a mi mujer?_

_- Debe calmarse. Los recuerdos llegarán. Poco a poco._

_- Está seguro de eso? –_ indagué frenético

_- No –_ tuvo que reconocer luego de un momento de duda _– Pero en la mayoría de los casos es así. _

No sé cuántas horas me tuvieron dando vueltas entre máquinas y pruebas antes de devolverme a mi habitación vacía.

Estaba tumbado en la cama con la vista clavada a través de la ventana, sumido en mis pensamientos, cuando la puerta se abrió.

La joven que había dicho ser mi esposa, Bella, entró seguida por un hombre rubio de unos cincuenta y tantos que, aunque no me resultaba familiar, no me generaba desconfianza.

_- Hola_ – me saludó la belleza de ojos oscuros y mirada profunda

_- Hola, Edward –_ me saludó a su vez el hombre que la seguía _– Cómo te sientes?_

_- Bien – _contesté cauteloso – _Lo siento, pero no sé quién eres_ – me disculpé

_- Oh, sí, lo sé. Lo siento, soy Carlisle, tu padre –_ se presentó y me hizo temblar.

Cómo podía ser que no recordase a mi padre. Se suponía que ese hombre me habría acompañado a lo largo de toda mi vida y yo no era capaz de recordarle.

_- Me siento muy raro –_ confesé con los ojos llenos de lágrimas _– Sin poder recordar a personas tan cercanas a mí_

_- Lo entiendo, hijo, pero debes tomártelo con calma_

_- El médico dijo que podría recuperar la memoria en cualquier momento_

_- Es verdad pero no debes forzarte_

_- Es difícil no hacerlo_

_- Lo sé_

Bella estaba de pie alejada de la cama. Me miraba aprensiva sin hablar y me hacía sentir muy culpable no recordarla. Su rostro era tan dulce que me hería a mí casi tanto como a ella, no poder recordar nada sobre nosotros.

La miré esbozando una tímida sonrisa a la que respondió apocadamente también.

_- Siento mucho no poder recordarte –_ confesé con tristeza _– No quisiera herir tus sentimientos_

_- Oh, no te preocupes, cariño_ – dijo acercándose a mí y cogiendo mi mano entre las suyas

Pequeñas descargas recorrieron mi cuerpo estremeciéndome y se sintió tan placentero que apreté sus dedos entre los míos impidiéndole separarse de mí.

_- Qué me sucedió?_ – pregunté y los vi mirarse entre ellos cautelosos

_- Sufriste un accidente de coche –_ dijo Carlisle – _Te fallaron los frenos y te saliste de la carretera estrellándote contra un poste del cableado eléctrico._

_- Sufrí muchos daños?_

_- No, una fractura del húmero_ – explicó señalando mi brazo en cabestrillo _– y algunas costillas rotas_

_- O sea que lo peor es que no recuerdo nada_

_- Sí –_ asintió apenado – _Pero estoy seguro que te recuperarás._ – agregó optimista

_- Hay algo que yo pueda hacer para recordar?_ – pedí ansioso

_- Los recuerdos llegarán solos. _

Me deprimió más aún saber que no había nada que yo pudiera hacer.

Mi padre se despidió poco tiempo después y Bella le acompañó. Cuando volvió se sentó a mi lado y estiré mi mano para coger nuevamente la suya.

Acarició mis dedos mirándome con ternura.

_- En un momento te traerán algo para cenar_ – me informó _– No será muy apetitoso ya que acabas de despertar, pero será mejor que nada_ – sonrió aunque su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos

_- Cuál es mi comida favorita?_

_- No existe tu comida favorita –_ dijo sonriente _– Pero te gusta mucho la comida italiana, pasta, rissotto…_

_- Seguramente no me traerán nada de eso_

_- Seguramente no _– volvió a sonreír

Su sonrisa era luminosa. No quería que nunca dejara de hacerlo. Ya había visto su semblante triste y su rostro iluminado por una sonrisa era como querría verla siempre.

_- Me gusta tu sonrisa_ – confesé

_- Gracias_ – dijo ruborizándose – _Hoy es un día para sonreír_

_- Quisiera poder recordarte –_ susurré después de un silencio

_- No te preocupes, ya lo harás_

_- Y si nunca vuelvo a recordarte?_

_- Pues crearemos recuerdos nuevos –_ dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

_- No llores_ – pedí – _No quiero que estés triste._

_- No te preocupes –_ dijo secando sus lágrimas _– No estoy triste. Estás despierto, sólo puedo ser feliz._

Me trajeron una cena liviana y Bella me ayudó a comer ya que con una sola mano no era muy hábil.

Me habló sobre mi trabajo. Así supe que era arquitecto y ella diseñadora de interiores. Nos habíamos conocido en el despacho donde trabajábamos. Me contó sobre los proyectos en los que estábamos trabajando aunque yo no podía recordar nada. Me prometió que me traería planos y papeles del trabajo para que pudiera verlos e informarme.

Tal vez algo hiciera clic en mi cabeza y pudiera llegar a recordar algo.

_- Cuánto tiempo llevamos casados?_

_- El 30 de diciembre cumplimos cuatro años._

_- Qué día es hoy? _

_- 10 de enero_

_- Cuatro años –_ suspiré

Cómo podía ser posible que llevara cuatro años casado con un ángel, compartiendo mi vida, mi cama con ella y no pudiera recordar nada. Era tan extraño y tan difícil de aceptar.

_- Y sólo somos tú y yo?_ – pregunté con curioso temor

_- A qué te refieres?_

_- No tenemos hijos?_

Bella se ruborizó escondiendo su mirada y me asusté al no entender su significado.

_- Sí, los tenemos –_ contestó en un susurro

_- Cuántos hijos tenemos? –_ insistí

_- Tenemos un hijo, Anthony. Cumplirá cuatro años el 20 de junio._

_- El 20 de junio?_ – sonreí _– Ya estabas embarazada cuando nos casamos o fue muy pero que muy prematuro_

_- Tonto –_ sonrió sacándome la lengua de forma encantadora _– Ya estaba embarazada_

_- No nos pudimos contener_

_- Ya lo creo que no_ – contestó ruborizada y me vi tentado de acariciar sus mejillas sonrosadas

Su rubor se incrementó cuando pasé mis dedos por ellas.

_- Eres deliciosa_ – confesé con una intimidad que me asombró tanto como a ella

Definitivamente iba a gustarme estar casado con Bella.

- _Hay algo más –_ dijo bajando la vista nuevamente

_- Qué? –_ pregunté curioso aceptando la cucharada de caldo que Bella me ofrecía

_- Estoy embarazada –_ dijo y la comida se me atragantó haciéndome toser

Bella me acercó un vaso de agua con rapidez. Con los ojos llorosos por la tos la miré sorprendido.

_- Estás embarazada? –_ indagué mirando su vientre plano _– Eres muy delgada_

_- Tengo muy poco tiempo de embarazo. Lo descubrimos hace muy poco, la semana anterior a tu accidente. Debo tener unas seis o siete semanas nada más. De hecho, aún no se lo habíamos dicho a nadie. Sólo tú y yo lo sabemos._

_- No has visto un médico?_

_- Tenía una cita hace tres semanas pero la cancelé. Quería esperar a que tú pudieras acompañarme._

_- Gracias –_ contesté entre feliz e incrédulo

Era increíble saber todo lo que tenía en mi vida y ser completamente inconsciente de ello. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos indescriptible.

_- Crees que podré conocer a Anthony?_ – pregunté temeroso

_- Desde luego que sí. Primero quisiera poder explicarle un poco la situación_

_- Oh, claro, desde luego_

_- Pero lo traeré a visitarte_

_- Crees que le hará daño venir?_

_- Está tan deseoso de verte que no le importará. Será curioso para él pero es un pequeño muy listo._

_- Cuéntame cómo es Anthony_

Bella me mostró orgullosa las fotos del niño que guardaba en la cartera y en el teléfono móvil.

Era un niño guapísimo, tenía los ojos verdes y enormes. Su cabello era del color chocolate del cabello de Bella aunque tenía un toque rebelde que, según Bella, había heredado de mí. Su piel era tan clara como la mía pero con la apariencia suave de la porcelana que tenía Bella.

Me contó historias y anécdotas que me hicieron reír e hinchar de orgullo a mí también. Era difícil creer que yo había sido capaz de crear algo tan perfecto.

Intenté convencerla de que se fuera a dormir a la casa pero me dijo que sólo dormiría en nuestra cama cuando yo pudiera acompañarla.

_- Bella –_ le llamé somnoliento – _Somos felices?_

_- Oh, Edward. Claro que sí. Somos muy felices _– aseguró llorosa y eso me dio la paz necesaria para dormirme

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquí les traigo un nuevo capi. A disfrutarlo<strong>_

_**Besitos**_


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DECISIONES TOMADAS**

**CAPITULO 23**

**BPOV**

Edward dormía en calma. Yo era incapaz de dormirme en la butaca a su lado. Estuve toda la noche atenta a su respiración y sus suaves movimientos.

Temía verlo caer nuevamente en la inmovilidad que había estado las pasadas semanas. Dormía, pero esta vez estaba segura que despertaría a la mañana siguiente.

Cada tanto emitía algún pequeño quejido producido seguramente por el dolor que sentiría en sus costillas que estaban acabando de soldarse o en su brazo roto y en cabestrillo.

Yo solamente dormitaba de a ratos despertándome con sus movimientos.

_- No duermes? –_ preguntó en un susurro a mitad de la noche

_- Sí, claro_ – mentí _– Estás bien? Te duele algo?_

_- No estoy muy cómodo pero si me giro me duelen un poco las costillas_

_- Quieres que pida un calmante? Seguro te sentirás mejor_

_- No. Tengo miedo de volver a dormirme y no despertar_ – confesó acongojado _– El dolor me hace sentir vivo_

_- No hace falta que sufras, cariño_

_- Estoy bien_ – aseguró – _Es cómoda esa butaca? –_ preguntó mirando el lugar donde yo intentaba dormir

_- Sí, mucho –_ volví a mentir

_- Cuánto llevas durmiendo mal en ese sillón?_

_- No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien._

_- Cuánto llevas durmiendo allí?_ – insistió

_- Desde que te accidentaste_

_- Cada día?_

_- Sí –_ confesé – _No quería irme_

_- Supongo que eres cabezota, aunque no puedo saberlo_ – sonrió aunque con un dejo de tristeza – _Ven aquí –_ dijo haciéndome un sitio en la cama a su lado _– Seguro podremos dormir los dos en esta cama_

_- No hace falta, Edward, de verdad_

Me miró especulativo. Con su brazo bueno movió las mantas para que me metiera entre ellas.

_- No sé qué tan protector era antes_ – aclaró _– pero ahora estoy seguro de querer que mi mujer y mi hijo puedan dormir cómodos_

Sonreí y me subí a la cama para acostarme junto a él. Me rodeó con su brazo apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

_- Ahora duerme –_ susurró besando mi cabeza

Y por fin ahora, después de varias semanas de angustia, pude dormir tranquila, de nuevo entre los brazos del amor de mi vida.

**EPOV**

Definitivamente era un hombre afortunado. No sabía qué había hecho en mi vida antes pero debió ser algo muy bueno para ganarme una mujer como Bella.

Era guapa. Aunque yo no tenía muchas referencias, ya que no recordaba muchas mujeres y aquí sólo había visto enfermeras, estaba seguro de que mi mujer era una mujer guapísima.

Era cálida y cariñosa. Sentía cosquilleos cuando la tenía cerca, y su respiración tranquila sobre mi pecho era más de lo que podía imaginar.

Cómo sería dormir con ella cada día? No podía evitar preguntármelo. Cómo sería hacerle el amor? Cómo sería nuestra vida íntima? Eran preguntas que estaba deseando poderme responder. Aunque debía confesar que tenía pánico. Tal vez no sabía hacerla disfrutar. Sabía que habíamos concebido dos hijos y que no habíamos esperado a casarnos para hacerlo, pero eso no quería decir nada. Tal vez sólo nos habíamos casado por la obligación del bebé. Esa era una pregunta que me rondaba pero no quería hacérsela a Bella. Aunque necesitaba saber la respuesta.

Confiaba en encontrar alguien a quién preguntárselo. Pronto aparecería algún amigo o familiar en quien yo hubiera confiado y me aclararía todas mis dudas.

Aunque no podía negar que, sin importar cómo fueran las cosas antes, ahora esa mujer me gustaba y la deseaba.

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que había despertado. Mi memoria no había mejorado pero era optimista. Había tenido pequeñas ráfagas de recuerdos.

El primer recuerdo que había tenido era de Bella y yo desnudos en una bañera acariciándonos. Pensé que eso era una buena señal aunque no podía tener la certeza de cuándo se había dado esa situación. Podían haber pasado semanas desde entonces o años. Pero sin dudas había sido una imagen que me había hecho sentir calidez.

Mi segundo recuerdo fue de estar en un bar bebiendo unas cervezas con un hombre moreno que después supe que era mi hermano Emmett.

Emmett me había visitado con su mujer Rosalie, una rubia muy guapa que parecía bastante introvertida, aunque Bella me aseguró que no lo era. Emmett me había caído muy bien y actuaba como si existiese entre nosotros una profunda camaradería. Si realmente era así tal vez él pudiese contarme cosas sobre mí.

También me había visitado Carlisle que venía acompañado de mi madre, Esme. Esme era una mujer muy agradable, que había llorado durante gran parte de su visita. Lloraba de felicidad, decía, aunque también se mezclaba la tristeza por todo lo que había sucedido.

Me daba pena herirla, pero no podía evitarlo. Parecía que mi sola presencia, con mi falta de memoria la lastimaba.

Jasper y Alice, la mejor amiga de Bella y su marido, habían venido también. Alice era una chica pequeña pero muy entusiasta, quizás demasiado para mí. Jasper era más tranquilo. Según él solíamos juntarnos bastante para ver los partidos de la NBA. Al parecer éramos partidarios de los Blazers, aunque para mí todo sonaba muy extraño.

Mi último recuerdo era de Bella, Anthony y yo haciendo un castillo de arena en alguna playa. Según Bella debía ser Miami Beach ya que allí habíamos pasado dos semanas antes del accidente.

Pero también había tenido un recuerdo que me había angustiado y era sobre una discusión entre Bella y yo. No se lo había comentado a ella pero a mí me había preocupado. No obstante no podía negar que por alguna razón sentía que Bella y yo teníamos una conexión especial. Aunque alguna vez llegué a pensar que podía deberse a que me sentía atraído hacia ella.

Ese día me encontraba solo en mi habitación. Mi madre y Carlisle me habían visitado por la mañana pero ya se habían marchado.

Bella se había ido sobre el mediodía para recoger a Anthony del colegio. Después de comer traería a Anthony a verme al hospital.

Tenía pánico de este encuentro pero lo deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Bella me había explicado su conversación con el niño. Le había costado entender que yo no pudiera recordarlo, pero al final se había quedado conforme sabiendo que yo tenía muchas ganas de verlo y que con el tiempo recordaría todo.

No era del todo cierto que fuera a recordar, o al menos no podíamos asegurar que así fuera pero al niño eso le había dejado satisfecho.

Temblé cuando la puerta se abrió.

De la mano de Bella estaba Anthony, el niño más hermoso que yo hubiese podido imaginar. Cuando lo vi mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que los desbordaron y un tibio amor me inundó por completo.

_- Mami_ – susurró el pequeño _– Por qué llora?_

_- Porque tenía muchas ganas de verte y está muy feliz de que hayas venido._

Una sonrisa ensanchó sus labios y me miró

_- Estás contento de que vine a visitarte, papi?_ – preguntó acercándose a la cama

_- Claro que sí, cariño, muchísimo. Ven aquí –_ le llamé ansioso por abrazarle

Se acercó a mí con Bella detrás de él. Le ayudó a sentarse en la cama a mi lado.

_- Tienes una cama muy alta –_ dijo con su dulce vocecita

_- Es para que no puedan subir los ratones –_ bromeé y se giró a verme con los ojos muy abiertos

_- En serio? Hay ratones en el hospital? –_ preguntó

_- Claro que no, cariño –_ negó Bella mirándome con una sonrisa _– Tu papi te está tomando el pelo_

Frunció el entrecejo y me miró haciéndome reír a la vez que revolvía su cabello.

_- Mami dice que no te acuerdas de mí –_ dijo con tono interrogante

_- No mucho, pero sí recuerdo cuánto te amo, recuerdo cuánto me gustas y recuerdo cuán afortunado soy de ser tu papá_

_- De verdad?_

_- Claro que sí, cielo_ – le respondí acercándolo a mí para abrazarlo con mi brazo bueno

_- Y qué más?_ – preguntó entre mis brazos

_- Recuerdo lo buen niño que eres_

_- Sí –_ asintió

Bella carraspeó y ambos nos volteamos a verla

_- Bueno –_ se corrigió Anthony _– a veces hago berrinche_ – confesó

_- De verdad? Pues no será muy grave, si lo fuera yo lo recordaría –_ dije y sonrió feliz

_- Y recuerdas cómo leer un libro?_ – preguntó curioso

_- Sí, creo que sí_

_- Bien!_ – exclamó girándose hasta su pequeña mochila que había dejado sobre la cama y sacó un libro de cuentos _– El abuelito Charlie me regaló un libro nuevo, me lo quieres leer?_

_- Claro que sí, cariño_

Se tumbó a mi lado en la cama entregándome el libro de cuentos.

_- Y recuerdas cómo jugar a las damas? –_ preguntó

_- No lo sé, tal vez me puedas explicar las reglas_

_- Sí_ – aceptó _– también traje mis damas y mi juego de la oca. Te acuerdas de jugar al juego de la oca?_

_- Creo que también me podrás enseñar_

_- Vale. Oh, y también traje unos libritos para colorear_

_- Ant, cariño_ – le llamó Bella parada a los pies de la cama _– Recuerdas lo que hablamos?_

Anthony la observó con rostro culpable y luego se volteó nuevamente hacia mí

_- Cuando estés cansado me lo dirás? –_ dijo _– Y continuaremos otro día_

_- Claro que sí, cariño. Pero aún no estoy cansado_

_- Bien _– dijo y se tumbó sobre mi pecho para escucharme leer

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hacía falta un capi dulce. Aquí está, a disfrutarlo.<strong>_

_**Review=Adelanto  
><strong>_

_**Besitos**_


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DECISIONES TOMADAS**

**CAPITULO 24**

**BPOV**

Edward llevaba cuatro días despierto y aunque era duro saber que no me recordaba, estaba feliz y tranquila.

Poco a poco estaba volviendo a conocerme. Hablábamos mucho, le contaba todo lo que quería saber sobre nosotros, sobre nuestra vida, sobre su vida. Intentaba esconderle los detalles duros ya que no le haría bien angustiarse. Pero lentamente estaba volviendo a reconocer al hombre del que me había enamorado.

El contacto físico entre nosotros era escaso pero tampoco quería agobiarlo, aunque moría de ganas de estrecharlo entre mis brazos y besarlo hasta perder el aliento.

Pero desde que la primera noche me había pedido que durmiera junto a él en su cama, esperaba con ansias que llegara la hora de dormir para poder recostarme en su pecho con su fuerte brazo rodeándome y sus labios contra mi pelo.

Diariamente le llevaban durante un par de horas para su terapia de rehabilitación ya que después de estar tres semanas en coma su estado físico había decaído. Yo aprovechaba estas horas para pasar por el despacho e ir a la casa a estar con Anthony.

Ahora que Edward se había despertado intentaba no dejar a Anthony tanto tiempo sin verle.

La visita de Anthony a Edward me había preocupado un poco, pero luego de ver el estado de camaradería que se había dado entre ellos me había sentido tranquila.

La emoción en el rostro de Edward era patente y me hacía completamente feliz. Anthony por su parte estaba sobreexcitado.

Les dejé solos y me fui a buscar a Carlisle a quien encontré en su consultorio.

_- Hola, querida_ – me saludó _– Cómo está Edward?_

_- Bien. Le he dejado con Anthony_

_- Has traído a Anthony –_ comentó emocionado _– Y cómo lo tomó Edward?_

_- Está feliz. Completamente emocionado. Y Anthony también, le echaba muchísimo de menos_

_- Lo imagino_

_- Hay alguna novedad, Carlisle? –_ pregunté con cautela

Carlisle era quien se había estado encargando de mantener el contacto con la policía y quien les había explicado que en este momento Edward no estaba en condiciones de hacer ningún tipo de declaración.

_- Nada aún, querida –_ dijo confirmando mis peores intuiciones

_- No saben dónde encontrarle?_

_- El inspector Thompson me dijo que le tenían cercado pero honestamente yo no sé si fue totalmente sincero. Ya sabes cómo es la policía, les cuesta reconocer que están absolutamente perdidos._

_- Y qué vamos a hacer? En unos pocos días más Edward será dado de alta. Debo mantenerle encerrado en la casa?_

_- Claro que no_ – dijo contundente

_- Edward no conoce a Jacob, de hecho ni siquiera sabe que existe alguien interesado en hacerle daño. Qué tal si Jacob lo abordase en la calle? _

_- Ya cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él. Tranquila. No sé, supongo que le pondremos un guardaespaldas como a Anthony. En principio hemos reforzado la seguridad de la casa, no es posible que Jacob se colara en el garage como si nada. Pero de momento tú solo debes pensar en que Edward se recupere_

_- Lo sé, pero tengo tanto miedo_

_- Debes estar tranquila, Bella. Lo más importante ahora es ayudar a Edward a recuperarse, pero para ello tú debes estar tranquila._

Después de compartir con Carlisle una taza de té, que él miró especulativamente ya que conocía mi adicción al café, el cual no me veía beber en los últimos tiempos, nos fuimos a la habitación de Edward.

Ese día Anthony se iría con él y pasaría el fin de semana con sus abuelos.

Anthony dormía sobre el pecho de Edward que acariciaba su espalda con los ojos húmedos y el rostro compungido.

_- Hola –_ le saludé y se volteó para mirarnos esbozando una sonrisa triste

_- Cómo estás, hijo?_

_- Bien, papá._

_- Qué tal con Tony? Es una delicia ese hijo tuyo, no crees?_

_- Desde luego que lo es. Es el niño más hermoso y dulce que hubiera podido imaginar. Es difícil creer que una parte de mí está en él, que yo contribuyera a crear algo tan perfecto_ – dijo con orgullo en la voz a la vez que lo apretaba contra él, con su único brazo disponible.

_- Y es incansable_ – agregué viendo esparcidos por la cama todos los juegos que había traído para compartir con su padre

_- Yo no lo soy tanto –_ sonrió Edward

Carlisle levantó al niño y éste se despertó. Se quejó cuando le dijimos que debía marchar pero se calmó cuando Carlisle le prometió que al día siguiente volverían a visitar a Edward y que esa noche cenarían pizzas, su comida favorita.

Después de cenar, Edward se durmió viendo un partido de la NBA mientras yo leía en la butaca a su lado.

Comenzó a removerse en la cama, primero lentamente y poco a poco más violentamente hasta que se despertó sentándose en la cama y vociferando

_- No, no, Bella, no!_ – gritó despertándose agitado

Me senté a su lado tomando su cara entre mis manos para sostenerla frente a mí

_- Cálmate, Edward, cielo, tranquilo_ – dije enfocándome en sus ojos _– Tranquilo, cariño, fue sólo una pesadilla_

Las lágrimas rodaron de sus ojos mientras me miraba con pánico y se dejó caer contra mí que lo rodeé entre mis brazos.

_- Dios, Bella, fue horrible –_ susurró entre el llanto

_- Tranquilo, cariño, cálmate –_ pedí acariciando su espalda _– Quieres contármelo?_

_- Oh, Dios_ – suspiró separándose de mí para observarme – _Estabas tú. Discutías con alguien_ – dijo haciéndome temblar _– Te golpeaba y caías sobre una mesa de cristal. La mesa se hacía pedazos y tú quedabas inconsciente y sangrante y yo no podía hacer nada_

Tirité con el recuerdo del peor momento de nuestras vidas.

_- Era tan real_

_- Tranquilo, era sólo una pesadilla_

_- De verdad? Parecía tan real. No parecía una pesadilla sino un recuerdo_ – me miró preocupado intentando obtener la verdad en mi rostro

_- Era una pesadilla_ – repetí

_- Eso no sucedió de verdad, entonces?_

Dudé pero no podía mentirle. Tampoco quería angustiarle.

_- En realidad sí sucedió, -_ dije y su rostro se desencajó – _pero mírame, estoy bien –_ sonreí

_- Quién fue?_

_- Lo hablaremos otro día, Edward. Sólo importa que estoy bien, estamos muy bien._

_- Me dio tanto miedo_ – susurró acariciando mi rostro

Llevé mis manos a su cara recorriendo sus facciones con las puntas de mis dedos.

Fue un momento mágico. Nos miramos en silencio con profundidad y muy despacio me acerqué a él.

Besé sus labios con suavidad y me alejé para escrutar su reacción. Me observó un instante antes de lanzarse sobre mis labios y fundir nuestras bocas en un beso apasionado.

Un beso que significaba todo. Significaba el reencuentro, el descubrimiento. Un beso cargado de amor, de pasión, de esperanzas y de sueños compartidos.

Edward me abrazaba contra él besándome enfebrecidamente. Se separó un instante para deslizar sus labios por mi mandíbula y mi cuello mientras mis dedos se enredaban en sus cabellos.

Movió su mano para colarla bajo mi camiseta y alcanzar mi pecho bajo el sujetador. Ambos gemimos con el contacto de sus dedos en mi endurecido pezón.

_- Oh, Dios, Edward, cuánto te he echado de menos –_ confesé en un suspiro

_- Deseaba besarte desde el momento en que te vi_

_- No sabes cuánto te amo –_ dije besando su cuello

_- No –_ se quejó lastimero _– No lo sé_

Me separé de él para observarlo insultándome por mi tonto comentario fuera de lugar.

_- Lo sabrás, cariño, lo recordarás -_ aseguré

_- Y si nunca vuelvo a recordar? _

_- Lo harás. Lo harás pero si no lo haces crearemos nuevos recuerdos, ya te lo he dicho. Volveré a enseñarte cuánto te amo. No te librarás tan fácil de mí –_ sonreí

_- Creo que no quiero librarme de ti_ – dijo sonriendo

_- Mejor así_ – dije y le empujé suavemente para dejarlo recostado en la cama y tumbarme yo sobre su pecho.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capi cortito. Gracias a todos por los reviews pero sobre todo por leer.<strong>_

_**Review=Adelanto  
><strong>_

_**Besitos**_


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DECISIONES TOMADAS**

**CAPITULO 25**

**EPOV**

Carlisle entró en mi habitación cuando me trajeron de vuelta de mi rutina de fisioterapia, el lunes siguiente, para encontrarme molesto e irritable.

_- Buenos días, hijo. Cómo te sientes hoy?_

_- Tú qué crees?_ – le contesté de mal talante y me miró con sorpresa

_- Veo que no muy bien_ – sonrió

_- Pues, no, no muy bien –_ repetí sarcástico – _Pero tampoco puedo asegurar que sea algo normal en mí encontrarme de tan mal humor, porque no puedo recordarlo_

Carlisle se sentó en la butaca a mi lado

_- Lo sé_

_- Dudo que lo sepas_ – repliqué _– aunque tampoco estoy seguro de si alguna vez tuviste o no amnesia_

_- No, no tuve amnesia –_ contestó con tranquilidad _– Y tienes razón, no tengo idea por lo que estás pasando. No puedo hacer mucho por ti y no sabes cuánto me desgarra que sea así. Soy médico y soy incapaz de hacer a mi hijo sentirse mejor. Para qué quiero la medicina si no puedo ayudar a las personas realmente importantes?_

_- Lo siento, papá _– me disculpé – _No quiero tomarla contigo. No es tu culpa que me sienta así, pero no sé cuánto más podré soportar esta situación. Cada día me despierto con la ilusión de que finalmente ese sea el día en que abra los ojos y recuerde todo y a todos y cada día me deprimo al ver que no es así._

_- Lo sé, hijo. Sé que es duro. El único consuelo que puedo ofrecerte es decirte que he visto muchas personas recuperarse completamente de una amnesia. Tú tienes pequeños recuerdos que van llegando como flashes. Aunque no lo creas ése es un buen síntoma._

_- De verdad me lo dices? –_ pregunté esperanzado – _Te lo ruego, papá, dame tu sincera opinión. Como médico, crees que algún día recupere la memoria?_

_- De verdad creo que sí. Lo que te he dicho. Has tenido recuerdos, imágenes de tu pasado. Estoy convencido que llegarás a recordar._

_- Gracias –_ suspiré dejándome caer sobre las almohadas

_- Cómo va la fisioterapia?_

_- Bien. Al menos es algo que hago bien. El doctor Gerandy dice que en dos días o a lo sumo tres me dejará irme a casa._

_- Genial. Verás que cuando estés en casa estarás mucho mejor. Allí será más fácil volver a recordar. Lo verás, todo allí te traerá recuerdos._

_- Ojalá así sea. Pero tengo terror de volver –_ reconocí apenado

_- Terror? –_ preguntó mirándome con sorpresa – _Y por qué?_

_- Por todo –_ confesé _– Por Bella, por Anthony, aunque sobre todo por Bella _

_- Por Bella? –_ me miró frunciendo el entrecejo _– Por qué sientes terror por Bella? No te sientes cómodo con ella?_

_- No mucho_

_- No?_ – el desconcierto en la voz de Carlisle me hizo sentir aprensión

_- Oh, Dios –_ suspiré _– No sé cómo explicarlo –_ dije buscando las palabras exactas que pudieran describir mis enmarañados sentimientos – _Bella es una chica encantadora y es mi mujer_

_- Y cual es el problema?_

_- Que ella dice ser mi mujer, tú lo dices, todos lo dicen. Y yo lo digo también pero sólo por repetir lo que todos afirman_

_- Explícate_

_- Que no sé qué significa que Bella sea mi mujer_

_- Mmm?_

_- Sí, es mi mujer, pero que grado de confianza tenemos ella y yo? Cómo espera Bella que yo actúe con ella? Cómo debo actuar con Bella?_

_- Eso es fácil. Actúa con normalidad, actúa como lo sientas_

_- Pero, qué es normalidad? Es tan difícil_

_- Qué sientes por Bella, Edward?_

_- No lo sé –_ gemí _– Ese es el problema, que no lo sé._

_- No te pregunto qué es lo que crees que deberías sentir o pensar, te pregunto qué es lo que sientes._

_- No lo sé. Me gusta, me excita –_ reconocí ruborizándome

_- Eso es bueno_

_- Pero no sé qué grado de intimidad teníamos Bella y yo? Y si hago algo que le incomoda? Y si la molesto o le desagrado?_

_- No pasará_

_- Cómo lo sabes? –_ grité exasperado _– No puedo ducharme solo por este maldito brazo_ – dije mirando mi brazo izquierdo inmovilizado – _Pero hasta ahora sólo lo he hecho con ayuda de los enfermeros. Qué haré cuando estemos solos Bella y yo? No me atrevo a permitir que me vea desnudo_

Carlisle soltó una carcajada que me indignó

_- Lo siento –_ se disculpó al ver mi rostro iracundo – _Es solo que no puedo imaginarme a ti temiendo que Bella te vea desnudo. Cómo crees tú que habéis engendrado a Anthony? O qué creéis que habéis estado haciendo desde entonces por las noches? Y seguro que no solamente por las noches_

_- Ya lo sé, soy amnésico, no estúpido. Pero el solo pensar en estar desnudo frente a Bella y que ella me lave me hace tener una erección, qué sucederá cuando realmente lo haga? qué crees que pensará ella entonces?_

_- Se sentirá halagada_

_- Vete al diablo –_ bufé

_- Lo siento, hijo, tienes razón. Puedo imaginar cómo te sientes, pero esto debes de hablarlo con Bella._

_- No puedo. Qué voy a decirle? Disculpa, Bella, cuánto veces era normal hacer el amor para nosotros? Qué hubieras pensado antes si me excitaba que me tocaras al punto de querer tomarte en la ducha? No puedo hacerlo._

_- Edward, no te obsesiones con el pasado. Piensa en lo que tenéis ahora. Ahora eres un hombre que se excita con la mujer que tiene a su lado. Esa mujer necesita saber que es así. Tal vez ella piense que eres un salido pero tal vez ella piense que es genial porque es lo mismo que siente ella. Sólo lo sabrás hablándolo con ella. _

_- Y si las cosas entre nosotros no estaban tan bien como todos parecen creer?_

_- Qué quieres decir?_

_- Y si en realidad Bella y yo no estábamos bien?_

_- Por qué lo dices? Qué te hace pensar eso?_

_- Tuve algunos recuerdos que no me he atrevido a compartir con Bella_

_- Cuéntamelos_

_- Ella y yo discutíamos. Son en realidad tres momentos diferentes, uno donde ella llora y yo le digo algo así como que nuestro matrimonio está acabado y que no quiero estar con ella, otro donde ella golpea mi pecho llorando y gritando que me odia y un tercero, vamos en un coche y Bella me mira con una mirada llena de decepción._

_- Esos son todos los recuerdos que tienes de Bella? _– preguntó curioso

_- No, claro que no. También nos recuerdo a ambos haciendo el amor, riendo felices y compartiendo miradas y gestos de complicidad, pero, cómo puedo saber qué es lo primero, y qué es lo último, qué es lo real?_

_- Entiendo tus dudas, hijo, y de verdad creo que tienes que hablarlo con ella. Pero por lo que yo sé, habéis pasado algunos momentos duros en los últimos tiempos, pero os amáis por sobre todas las cosas_

_- Tú lo crees? _– pregunté esperanzado

_- Desde luego. A ver, - _dijo buscando las palabras para explicarse_ – hace poco más de un año, Bella tuvo un embarazo que perdió. Desde entonces habéis estado intentando concebir y se os ha dado un poco difícil. Esta situación ha generado tensión entre vosotros pero lo habéis solucionado_

_- Ya lo creo _– dije recordando lo que Bella me había contado_ – Bella está embarazada – _confesé

_- De verdad? – _exclamó Carlisle entusiasmado –_ Felicidades, hijo, es genial_

_- Sí, yo también lo pienso. Dice que no hace mucho que lo sabemos._

_- Por mi parte no lo sabía_

_- No lo hemos contado aún – _expliqué

_- Es genial, Edward, y dime, cómo crees que habéis concebido un bebé si no tenéis intimidad?_

_- Ya. Lo sé, pero me siento aterrado por estar a solas con Bella_

_- Hazme caso. Háblalo con Bella. Siempre habéis confiado mucho el uno en el otro. Te aseguro que no hay nada que tú no puedas hablar con tu mujer._

_- Espero que tengas razón_

_- La tengo. Te lo aseguro. _– dijo antes de marcharse dejándome levemente aplacado

Esperaba que Bella volviera esa tarde ya que había decidido que Carlisle tenía razón y tendría que hablarlo con mi mujer.

La habían llamado de la oficina y se había pasado casi todo el día fuera. Había intentado arreglarlo sin dejar el hospital pero la había convencido de que yo estaría bien, así que luego de mucho insistir por mi parte, había logrado que se fuera a atender sus obligaciones. Sabía que ya volvería a la tarde pero la verdad es que la echaba mucho de menos.

A media tarde, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y esperé ver a Bella.

En su lugar me encontré con una mujer rubia. Era una chica muy guapa, con un cuerpo regio y curvilíneo que marcaba con ropa muy ajustada.

Nunca la había visto antes por lo que creí que tal vez se hubiera equivocado de habitación pero su rostro no denotaba sorpresa.

Sus ojos se veían llorosos cuando se acercó a mi cama

_- Oh, Edward, cariño, al fin puedo verte_ – dijo cuando se tiró sobre mí abrazándome llorosa

Una imagen apareció en mi mente cuando tocó mi piel. Ella y yo desnudos en una cama. Me erguí temblando impactado por la revelación y mi respiración se agitó.

_- Quién eres?_ – susurré dudoso

_- Oh, cariño, me habían dicho que habías perdido la memoria pero estaba segura de que a mí me reconocerías_

_- Lo siento, no sé quién eres –_ repetí temeroso

_- Soy yo, Irina. Soy tu mujer –_ afirmó haciéndome temblar

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias a todos por los reviews pero sobre todo por leer.<strong>_

_**Review=Adelanto  
><strong>_

_**Besitos**_


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DECISIONES TOMADAS**

**CAPITULO 26**

**EPOV**

_- Soy yo, Irina. Soy tu mujer –_ afirmó haciéndome temblar

La miré con los ojos desorbitados intentando recuperar mi voz.

_- Mi mujer?_ – dije atónito – _Bella es mi mujer_

_- Lo sé, cielo, en los papeles ella es tu mujer, pero sólo hasta que acabéis de finiquitar el divorcio_

_- Bella y yo estamos divorciándonos? –_ pregunté perplejo

_- Ella se niega a darte el divorcio, pero ambos sabéis que el matrimonio está acabado_

_- No es así –_ discutí

_- Claro que sí, cariño –_ aseguró _– No puedo creer que no lo recuerdes. Ella se niega a reconocerlo, pero tú no la amas. Tú y yo estamos juntos y ella se resiste a aceptarlo._

_- No me lo creo. Por qué no la he dejado si no la quiero?_

_- Claro que sí, cielo. Tú quieres hacer las cosas bien porque Bella te ha amenazado con quitarte al niño._

_- No puede ser –_ susurré _– Bella está engañándome? Toda mi familia está engañándome?_

_- Lo siento, mi amor. No quisiera tener que ser yo quien te lo diga, pero no puedo permitir que te engañen. Tú y yo nos amamos y ellos no quieren aceptarlo._

_- Y de dónde te conozco?_

_- Hace varios años tú y yo estuvimos saliendo juntos pero nos separamos por circunstancias de la vida. Bella quedó embarazada y tuviste que casarte con ella. Pero vuestro matrimonio nunca funcionó por mucho que tú lo intentaste para darle una familia al pequeño Anthony. Hace unos meses mi empresa comenzó un proyecto con vosotros y así fue como nos reencontramos tú y yo._

_- No me lo puedo creer_ – susurré nervioso

_- Debes creerlo, cariño, no le permitas que destruya lo que tenemos –_ insistió acercándose a mí y besándome

Su beso no se parecía a los besos de Bella. Bella me electrizaba con sólo acercarse a mí, pero esta mujer no me hacía sentir nada. Sin embargo no sabía qué pensar. No podía discernir si debía creerle a Irina o no.

Cómo poder saber cuál era la verdad? Bella decía que éramos felices, Carlisle lo aseguraba también. Pero y si Irina tenía razón? Y si en realidad era ella quien decía la verdad? Cómo iba a hacer para descubrirlo?

**BPOV**

Estaba deseando volver al hospital. El lunes había llegado con asuntos urgentes en el despacho y Aro me había llamado rogándome que me pasara unas horas por allí.

Finalmente había cambios en la dirección de Da Revin y el proyecto estaba otra vez en marcha.

Por cuestiones legales que yo no entendí muy bien, aunque tampoco me interesaba expresamente entender, Steve había logrado sacar a Irina de la junta directiva y ahora ella ya no figuraba.

Inevitablemente sentí paz. No sabía si era una injusticia para con ella, no podía asegurar si se lo merecía o no, pero no me sentía muy altruista a ese respecto. Poco me importaba si era justo o no, Irina ya no formaba parte del proyecto y por lo tanto ya no formaba parte de nuestras vidas. Me sentía agradecida.

Era bastante tarde cuando al fin pude salir de la oficina. Decidí pasar por casa para estar un rato con Anthony antes de volver al hospital.

Sue estaba con Anthony, se quedaba en la casa con el niño algunos días a la semana ahora que mi madre había vuelto a Forks, pero esperaba que no tuviese que ser por mucho tiempo ya que confiaba en que Edward tuviese su alta en estos días.

Carlisle me interceptó cuando llegué al hospital antes de entrar a la habitación de Edward.

_- Buenas tardes, Bella, mucho trabajo?_

_- Buff, ya te dijo Edward que tuve que ir al despacho. Estoy agotada._

_- Ya. Es normal. No deberías exigirte tanto._

_- No es mucho, en realidad hoy es el primer día que voy al despacho tantas horas._

_- Lo sé, pero tal vez algún día pudieras pasar la noche en casa. Yo puedo acompañar a Edward si eso te tranquiliza._

_- Lo sé, Carlisle, y te lo agradezco, de verdad, pero no quiero volver a mi cama si no puedo compartirla con Edward –_ dije sonrojándome

_- Ya –_ sonrió – _Lo imagino_

_- Has visto a Edward? _

_- Sí, tuvimos una charla de lo más interesante –_ dijo con un tono intrigante

_- Puedo saber sobre qué?_

_- No –_ sonrió – _Ya te lo dirá él, si es que hay algo que decir_

_- Puedo saber a qué te refieres?_

_- No –_ dijo mirándome risueño _– Al fin y al cabo tú también tienes tus secretos_ – sonrió irónico

_- Ok. Te lo ha contado_ – aventuré

_- Sí –_ exclamó abrazándome _– Y me ha hecho muy feliz, cariño. Estoy muy feliz por vosotros pero también por mí mismo. Otro nieto, es genial._

_- Sí, lo es. Estoy muy feliz pero no te negaré que tengo miedo. Por eso aún no queríamos contároslo. _

_- Lo entiendo, cariño, no te lo reprocho y por lo que a mí respecta, puedes estar tranquila de que no voy a decir nada. Pero sé cuánto te estás exigiendo estos días así que quiero que me asegures que te estás cuidando_

Le miré con el rostro culpable.

_- Sé que no tanto como debería, pero te prometo que lo haré. Edward dejará el hospital en cualquier momento. Cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad te prometo que haré las cosas mejor._

_- Espero que sí. Estaré detrás de ti. Al menos estás tomando tus vitaminas pre natales? –_ bajé la mirada _– Lo sabía. Ve a ver a tu marido y ahora te llevaré las vitaminas._

_- Gracias, Carlisle_ – me despedí para ir a ver a Edward

Edward estaba tumbado en su cama con los ojos cerrados. La televisión estaba encendida pero él no la miraba.

Abrió levemente los ojos cuando entré a la habitación pero los cerró de inmediato y pensé que no debía sentirse bien.

_- Buenas noches, cariño_ – susurré acercándome a él y me agaché para besar sus labios

No respondió a mi beso y me extrañó su fría actitud que achaqué a su cansancio o posible malestar

_- Cómo te encuentras, Edward? No te sientes bien?_

_- Estoy perfectamente –_ respondió tajante _– No hacía falta que vinieras. Podrías pasar la noche en casa, no necesito que estés aquí todo el tiempo._

Me hirió con su tono rudo

_- Estás enfadado conmigo? Es porque llego tarde? Fui a ver a Anthony después de salir del despacho –_ expliqué – _Por eso me retrasé_

_- No tienes que darme explicaciones –_ refutó

_- Qué sucede, cariño? Qué te pasa?_

_- No me siento bien. No tengo ganas de hablar._

_- De acuerdo –_ acepté dolida y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

Edward me observó y suspiró

_- Lo siento, Bella, no quise ser rudo. Es simplemente que no me encuentro bien del todo_

_- Oh, no, está bien, no tienes que disculparte. Puedo hacer algo por ti? Quieres que llame a la enfermera? Tal vez puedan ponerte un calmante –_ ofrecí

_- No es un tema de calmante. Preferiría que te fueras a dormir a la casa. Anthony te necesita más que yo._

_- Anthony está bien. –_ rebatí

_- No quiero que lo dejes con desconocidos tanto tiempo_

_- No está con desconocidos. Está con Sue, su niñera._

_- No están ni su padre ni su madre con él._

_- Pero él lo sabe y lo entiende_

_- Pues yo no –_ replicó _– Si no te importa preferiría que no pasaras la noche aquí_

_- Prefieres que no pase la noche aquí?_ – pregunté con sorpresa

_- Sí. Eso prefiero._

_- Quieres que me vaya? –_ gemí con dolor

_- Sí, por favor –_ repitió con dureza y se volteó para no mirarme.

Sin poder controlar las lágrimas, aunque esforzándome por no dejar salir el llanto, cogí mi bolso y mi abrigo que acababa de colgar en el perchero de la habitación y salí de allí para irme a dormir en mi cama vacía, dejando atrás mi corazón, en la habitación 618 del Seattle Grace.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias a todos por los reviews pero sobre todo por leer.<strong>_

_**Buen finde!  
><strong>_

_**Besitos**_


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DECISIONES TOMADAS**

**CAPITULO 27**

**BPOV**

Estuve varios minutos sentada al volante del coche intentando calmar mi errática respiración y mi angustia.

Edward me había pedido que me fuera, que le dejara solo. Eso para mí era incomprensible. Tenía que entender que todo debía estar resultando muy confuso para Edward. No podía imaginar lo que él sentía pero suponía que debía ser extraño, por decir poco. Pero hasta ahora nunca me había tratado tan cruelmente como hoy.

Es verdad que siempre me decía que fuera a dormir a la casa, que no hacía falta que me quedara, pero sabía que le gustaba que yo pasara la noche con él. Y nunca, pero nunca, había sido tan duro, tan tajante y tan brutal.

Anthony dormía cuando llegué a la casa. Sue se extrañó al verme llegar pero como aún era temprano le dije que podía marcharse y se fue.

Intenté tranquilizarme y no pensar en lo sucedido. Me fui a la cocina y me preparé un sándwich y una taza de caldo para cenar.

Mi móvil sonó cuando me senté en la isla para comer.

_- Bella? –_ dijo Carlisle sorprendido – _Te encuentras bien?_

_- Sí –_ contesté escueta

_- Qué sucedió? Fui a llevarte las vitaminas a la habitación de Edward y éste me dijo que habías decidido marcharte. Estás bien?_

_- Sí. Edward me pidió que me fuera_

_- Edward te pidió que te fueras? –_ preguntó con sorpresa – _Y por qué?_

_- No lo sé, Carlisle –_ dije sin poder controlar el llanto – _Me trató muy duramente y me pidió que me fuera. Dijo que prefería que no pasara la noche allí con él._

_- Eso dijo? No lo entiendo, qué diablos le pasa a este chico?_

_- No importa, Carlisle, seguramente no se sentía muy bien._

_- Puede sentirse como quiera pero no es razón para tratarte así_ – discutió

_- No importa, Carlisle, de verdad_

_- Cómo que no importa? No puede tratarte así. A ti. La persona que se ha pasado cuatro semanas sentada a su lado incluso cuando él no podía saberlo. Quién se cree que es? –_ dijo molesto

_- No importa, Carlisle, de verdad. Todo esto debe estar siendo muy difícil para él_

_- Me importa un pimiento. Ya me va a oír._

_- No, Carlisle, por favor, no le digas nada._

_- No es un niño pero si se comporta como tal, es mi obligación educarle._

_- No, Carlisle, te lo ruego, déjalo estar. Ya hablaré con él cuando se sienta mejor._

_- No es justo, Bella_

_- Por favor, déjalo. De verdad. Yo estoy bien._

_- Eso no me lo creo._

_- Estoy bien, de verdad. De todos modos me vendrá bien descansar en mi cama una noche. Aprovecharé para darme un baño caliente antes de irme a la cama._

_- De acuerdo. No diré nada, por ahora. Pero si vuelve a comportarse como un niñito caprichoso me va a escuchar._

_- Gracias, Carlisle. Todo estará bien._

_- Ok. Tú cuídate y descansa. Ya nos veremos mañana._

_- Lo haré. Hasta mañana, Carlisle._

Tal como le había dicho a Carlisle, tomé un relajante baño caliente, sin querer recordar el último baño que había tomado con Edward la noche anterior a su accidente.

No fue tan sencillo meterme en nuestra cama a solas, y cuando llevaba una hora dando vueltas en ella, me levanté decidida y me fui a la habitación de Anthony para dormir con él.

**EPOV**

Había pasado la peor noche desde que había despertado que era todo lo que podía recordar. Me sentía más confuso de lo habitual, pero además me sentía herido y triste.

Triste por haber tratado a Bella con tanta dureza si es que ella era sincera e Irina mentía. Triste por haber sido engañado por la persona en quien más confiaba en mi nueva vida, si es que era Irina quien decía la verdad.

Bella no vino por el hospital en la mañana y eso me hizo sentir peor. Confiaba en que volviera por la tarde aunque sabía que no me lo merecía, después de cómo le había hablado la tarde anterior.

Emmett pasó a visitarme antes del mediodía.

_- Hey, hermanito –_ me saludó con su desparpajo de siempre – _Cómo estás?_

_- Bien. Qué tal tú?_

_- Agotado. Acabo de terminar mi turno y decidí pasar a verte antes de salir del hospital. Estás solo? –_ preguntó mirando en derredor

_- Tú qué crees?_ – pregunté con ironía y se carcajeó

_- Ya. Veo que estás un poco irascible. Y Bella? Se ha ido al despacho?_

_- No. No pasó la noche aquí_

_- Bella no pasó la noche aquí? Wow, eso es nuevo. Y por qué?_ – preguntó curioso

_- Le pedí que se fuera_

Me miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

_- Está todo bien?_

_- Tú lo sabrás mejor que yo. Al fin y al cabo yo no tengo estándares para medir qué es bien y qué no lo es._

_- Ok –_ dijo sentándose en la butaca a mi lado _– Cuéntame, qué es lo que te tiene tan irritable?_

Lo miré evaluándolo, intentando discernir si era Emmett la persona en quien podía confiar para que me dijera cuál era la verdad en mi vida.

_- Venga, suéltalo ya, puedo escuchar los engranajes de tu cerebro. Qué pasa?_

_- Puedo confiar en que serás sincero conmigo, Emmett?_

_- Desde luego_

_- Y no me ocultarás nada?_

_- Vale. Ya lo sabes –_ dijo y temblé – _Conste que yo no creía que fuera bueno ocultártelo, pero Bella y Carlisle pensaban que no sería bueno preocuparte ahora._

_- Dios –_ suspiré y me cubrí la cara para ocultar las lágrimas que evidenciaban mi desazón – _Entonces es verdad_

_- A ver, Edward, no tienes de qué preocuparte_

_- Tú crees que no debo preocuparme? –_ gemí con desesperación

_- Tarde o temprano cogerán a Jacob –_ dijo confundiéndome

_- Jacob?_

_- Sí, Jacob, ese cabrón_

_- Quién es Jacob?_

_- Quién es Jacob? –_ repitió Emmett palideciendo – _De qué estabas hablando?_

_- No lo sé. De ningún Jacob. Quién es Jacob?_

_- Buff, Bella va a matarme por decírtelo_

_- Dímelo_ – ordené

_- Ok, es una larga historia, pero se resume en que Jacob, el ex novio de Bella y tu ex mejor amigo es quien saboteó los frenos de tu coche cuando tuviste el accidente_

_- Mi mejor amigo es el ex novio de Bella? –_ pregunté confundido _– Y ha intentado matarme? No entiendo nada_

_- En resumen es tan simple como eso_

_- Podrías no resumir tanto, por favor?_

Emmett se explayó entonces contándome una historia que hizo poner mis pelos de punta.

Alguien que había sido mi mejor amigo durante la mitad de mi vida había sido el novio de mi mujer y se había tomado tan mal nuestra relación que había intentado matarnos. Y ahora, al salir de prisión, volvía a intentarlo. Sin dudas mi vida era bastante más complicada de lo que podría haber imaginado.

Que mi matrimonio estuviera acabado sólo agregaría un desastre más a la catástrofe que era mi vida.

_- Ahora dime tú a qué te referías_

_- Oh, Dios –_ exclamé recordando lo que me preocupaba antes de que Emmett me explicara lo de Jacob _– Es difícil –_ inhalé buscando las palabras _– Qué tan cercanos somos tú y yo, Emmett?_

_- Qué tan cercanos? Bastante, supongo. Qué sé yo, lo suficiente, creo. Comemos juntos a menudo, nos contamos nuestros problemas. Soy el padrino de tu hijo. Eres el padrino de mi hija. Me has contado los problemas que teníais con Bella porque ella no se quedaba embarazada, eso es bastante íntimo y me lo has confiado. Te he contado mis problemas con Rosalie, por su constante irritabilidad desde que nació Vera, eso también es bastante íntimo y tú lo sabes. Supongo que somos bastante cercanos, por qué?_

_- Hay algo que me atormenta y no sé a quién se lo puedo preguntar, porque no sé a quién se lo habría explicado._

_- Venga, suelta_

_- Vale -_ dije decidido a confiar en mi hermano _- Dime, crees que Bella y yo estamos divorciándonos o al menos considerando el divorcio?_

_- Ja_ - dijo riendo _- Si tú y Bella queréis divorciaros es porque Anthony sigue insistiendo que no le habéis invitado a la boda y habéis decidido casaros otra vez._

_- Qué?_ - dije mirándolo sin entender de qué hablaba

_- Nada, no importa. No. No os estáis divorciando y tampoco siquiera considerándolo. Por qué lo preguntas?_

_- Alguien me dijo que Bella y yo íbamos a divorciarnos_

_- Pues "alguien" te mintió -_ dijo con seguridad -_ Quién te ha dicho eso?_

_- Conoces a Irina?_

_- Irina? Qué Irina? Aquella para la que trabajáis en Twilight?_

_- Supongo que es esa. No puedo saberlo_

_- Ah, es cierto - _reconoció - _Una rubia, guapa, que viste ropa tan ceñida que según Bella parece body paint_

_- Sí, creo que es la misma_

_- Pues sí, no es que la conozca personalmente, pero sí sé de quien hablas. Qué pasa con ella?_

_- Estuvo aquí ayer_

_- Aquí? Y qué vino a hacer?_

_- Vino a verme. Dice que ella y yo estamos juntos, que yo pensaba divorciarme de Bella pero que no lo he hecho porque Bella amenaza con quitarme a Anthony. _

_- No es verdad, te mintió_ - dijo Emmett con tal seguridad que me dio tranquilidad.

_- Puedes estar seguro?_

_- Completamente. Tú y Bella estás tan cerca de divorciaros como Carlisle y Esme o yo mismo. Es más, seguramente yo me divorciaría antes. No es verdad, puedes estar seguro._

_- Dios, Emmett, estoy tan confuso -_ confesé apenado

_- Estás confuso por algo que te dijo esa mujer? Tú sí que estás loco, tío. Cómo permites que una desconocida venga a sembrarte semejantes dudas_

_- Sé que no lo entenderás, pero para mí todos vosotros sois desconocidos_

Me miró comprensivo y afligido

_- Lo siento, hermano, tienes razón. No lo pensé desde tu punto de vista_

_- Quiero confiar en Bella pero porque lo que ella dice que es mi vida es tal cual lo que yo desearía que fuera, pero y si me equivoco?_

_- Escucha, Edward. Si Bella te ofrece lo que tú deseas, entonces acéptalo. No pienses en lo que había antes. Yo estoy seguro de que lo que Irina dice son mentiras, pero aún si no lo fueran, que te repito que estoy seguro de que lo son, si no lo fueran, si fuera verdad que en el pasado tú y ella habíais planeando estar juntos, piensa en qué es lo que hoy desearías. Deseas estar con Irina más de lo que deseas estar con Bella?_

_- Desde luego que no_

_- Entonces no tienes nada más que pensar_

_- No sé, Emmett. Y si me equivoco? Si Bella y yo no estábamos bien?_

_- Mira si Bella y tú no estabais bien antes, pueden pasar dos cosas: una, que a partir de ahora sí lo estéis y entonces le estarás dando una nueva oportunidad a tu matrimonio y recuperarás a tu familia, la otra es que las cosas entre vosotros no se solucionen, volveréis a estar mal y decidiréis separaros. Habrás perdido tiempo? Sí, tal vez sí, pero creo que es mejor perder un poco de tiempo para asegurarte de que no pierdes a tu familia. Si la otra opción era Irina y realmente os amaseis, entonces ella te esperará._

_- Tú crees?_

_- Estoy seguro. Tú amas a Bella, puedes estar seguro de ello. No lo sientes?_

_- Siento cosas por Bella. La echo de menos cuando no está, me emociono cuando la veo entrar. Me excita, siento cosquilleos cuando me toca, claro que siento cosas por ella, pero, y si es ella quien no siente nada por mí?_

_- Tú crees? Bella ha dormido en esta butaca por cuatro semanas sin faltar un solo día. Se pasó tres semanas enteras sentada al costado de un tío que dormía sin despertar nunca. Te dio la mano todo ese tiempo, te hablaba, te leía. Abría las cortinas para ti que ni siquiera te dabas cuenta de la luz del sol. Esa mujer te ama. Te lo aseguro. Ahora lo que debes hacer es dejar de portarte como un idiota con ella y llamarla y pedirle que se quede contigo que te aseguro que es lo que tú y ella necesitáis, estar juntos._

_- Creo que tienes razón_

_- Siempre la tengo - _dijo sonriendo petulante_ - para algo soy el hermano mayor_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias a todos por los reviews pero sobre todo por leer.<strong>_

_**Nuevo Capi.  
><strong>_

_**Besitos**_


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DECISIONES TOMADAS**

**CAPITULO 28**

**BPOV**

Anthony estuvo encantado cuando despertó y se encontró con que él y yo desayunaríamos juntos ese día. No le gustó mucho tener que ir a la guardería pero transigió cuando le prometí que yo le recogería e iríamos a visitar a Alice y a su gran amigo, el pequeño Peter.

No quería ir al hospital ya que sentía pánico de enfrentarme a Edward y su reciente antipatía hacia mí, pero no podía no tener noticias de él, por lo que hablé con Carlisle que me dijo que no me preocupara, que Edward se encontraba bien.

Carlisle secundó mi idea de pasar el día distrayéndome del hospital, aunque no logró convencerme de que no pasara a ver a Edward a última hora de la tarde.

Pasé la mañana en el despacho antes de recoger a mi hijo para irnos a visitar a Alice y comer con ellos.

Esa noche Anthony dormiría en casa de Alice y Jasper, así que allí le dejé a última hora de la tarde antes de irme al hospital.

Di dos suaves golpes en la puerta antes de abrirla y, de no haber sabido que Edward me había echado de allí el día anterior, hubiera jurado que su rostro había mostrado una mueca de alivio al verme entrar.

No me acerqué a besarle como hacía habitualmente sino que me quedé de pie a los pies de la cama.

_- Hola, Edward -_ dije con un hilo de voz - _Cómo estás hoy?_

_- Pensé que no vendrías - _comentó en voz muy baja

_- Estuvimos con Anthony en casa de Alice y se me hizo un poco tarde -_ expliqué

_- Cómo está Anthony?_

_- Muy bien, hoy dormirá en casa de Alice. Quieres que le traiga a visitarte mañana?_

_- No hace falta. El doctor Gerandy dijo que mañana ya podré irme a casa _- dijo sin mucho entusiasmo

Temí que no quisiera irse con nosotros a casa y me sentí obligada a ofrecerle una vía de escape si la necesitaba.

_- Querrás venir a la casa con Anthony y conmigo? -_ pregunté temerosa _- Estoy segura que Esme y Carlisle no tendrán objeciones si prefirieses quedarte allí hasta sentirte mejor._

Me miró dubitativo un momento antes de hablar y estiró su brazo hacia mí

_- Ven aquí_ - susurró y me acerqué a él que tiró de mi mano para hacerme sentar en la cama a su lado

Acarició mis dedos entrelazados con los suyos

_- No sé si soy bueno disculpándome, pero quiero disculparme contigo -_ dijo y me sonrojé _- Ayer me porté como un idiota contigo y no te lo merecías. Si existe alguien que no se merece mi maltrato, ésa eres tú. Tú que has estado conmigo cada día y cada instante. Lo siento, Bella, tuve un muy mal día y la tomé contigo. Lo siento._

_- No tienes que disculparte, de verdad. Supongo que di por hecho que tú estarías cómodo conmigo, tal como yo lo estoy contigo y no tiene por qué ser así. Para ti soy una desconocida. Yo asumí que podía retomar nuestra relación donde estaba pero para ti no tiene por qué ser así. _

_- Dios, Bella, es tan difícil para mí –_ dijo confirmando mis peores temores _– Siento pánico_ – se quejó escondiendo su mirada

_- Lo siento, Edward. De verdad no quiero que te sientas presionado. Quiero ayudarte pero comprenderé que no estés a gusto conmigo. Dime lo que necesitas y lo haré. No voy a intentar convencerte de que debamos estar juntos._

_- No sé cómo explicarlo –_ reconoció

_- Te entiendo_ – susurré sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el corazón

_- No, no me entiendes –_ discutió _– Bella no sé lo que sentía por ti antes del accidente, pero ahora... _

_- No digas nada –_ rogué en murmullos y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que intenté esconder

_- No sé lo que sentía antes pero sé lo que siento ahora, y ahora me gustas mucho. Te necesito, te deseo, te echo de menos si no estás, muchísimo. Tengo terror de no saber con quién puedas verte cuando dejas el hospital. No me creo capaz de lograr que desees quedarte conmigo. Soy un tullido mental._

_- No digas eso –_ dije acariciando su rostro

_- Es la verdad, no puedo hablar de nada porque no hay nada que recuerde. Pero tampoco recuerdo cómo resistirme. _

_- Resistirte?_

_- Por Dios, Bella. Tú me excitas –_ confesó sonrojándose _– Mucho. Cuando te acuestas a mi lado me muero por tocarte, por acariciarte. Tengo erecciones sólo de pensar en nosotros juntos –_ no pude evitar sonreír de felicidad – _y no sé cómo manejarlo._

_- No tienes que manejarlo_

_- Claro que sí. No quiero que pienses que soy un salido. Intento reprimirme pero temo que me cuesta mucho hacerlo._

_- No te reprimas, no tienes por qué_

_- Ya, pero tampoco quiero hacer el idiota_

_- Qué quieres decir? Por qué crees que harías el idiota?_

_- Lo siento. Sé que lo que voy a decirte va a molestarte pero necesito confiar en ti –_ dijo preocupándome

_- Puedes confiar en mí. Siempre._

_- Gracias. – _dijo y dudó antes de continuar –_ Bella... es normal lo que siento?_

_- A qué te refieres?_

_- Quiero decir, y te ruego que seas sincera conmigo, tú y yo estábamos bien antes de mi accidente? Es decir, antes de mi accidente, lo normal era que yo me sintiera excitado? Que tuviera ganas de hacer el amor contigo?_

_- Digamos que sí – _sonreí _– A veces hemos sido un poco insaciables_

_- A veces?_

_- Bueno, supongo que hemos tenido épocas como todo el mundo, pero incluso cuando no estábamos bien, no podíamos mantenernos alejados en ese sentido. Nunca hemos tenido un período de abstinencia tan largo como éste. Ni siquiera cuando Anthony nació. Claro que no pudimos mantener relaciones sexuales con penetración por cuarenta días_ – dije completamente sonrojada _– pero nos las apañamos bastante bien con juegos eróticos. Cuando mi ginecóloga me dio el visto bueno para retomar nuestra vida sexual, lo hicimos en el coche antes de llegar a casa._

_- Wow –_ dijo con los ojos muy abiertos

- _Exacto, wow! Detuviste el coche en un descampado un poco apartado de la autopista, levantaste mi falda, arrancaste mis bragas y me sentaste sobre ti en el asiento del conductor._

_- Eso hice? _– preguntó con un gesto risueño

_- Eso exactamente_

_- Y a ti te gustó que lo hiciera? _– preguntó en un murmullo

_- Eso no se le pregunta a una dama – _sonreí con rostro indignado

Levantó la mirada sonriendo y me incliné para acercar mi cara a la suya y susurrar contra sus labios.

_- Mis bragas estaban húmedas desde que habíamos salido de la consulta. No hubiera llegado a la casa si no hubieras hecho aquello_

Sonrió antes de atrapar mis labios en los suyos y hundir su lengua en mi boca.

_- Va a gustarme estar casado contigo _– murmuró apretándome contra él.

_- Eso espero_

El televisor estaba encendido, yo dormitaba recostada sobre el pecho de Edward que acariciaba mi espalda relajándome. La noche anterior casi no había dormido y me sentía exhausta.

Las enfermeras ya habían visitado a Edward en su habitual ronda nocturna así que sabía que no volverían hasta la mañana.

Edward coló su mano bajo mi holgada camisa recorriendo mi espalda con los dedos. Sus labios dejaban besos sobre mi coronilla. No tenía mucha capacidad de movimiento con su brazo izquierdo inmovilizado, pero coló la mano derecha bajo la cinturilla de mis pantalones acariciando mis nalgas bajo el satén de las bragas.

Gemí ante el sensual contacto y colé mi mano bajo su camiseta para acariciar su pecho.

_- Mmm, espero que me quiten esto pronto..._ - ronroneó

_- Tampoco necesitas las dos manos –_ sonreí

_- Si tuviera mi mano libre ya habría desabrochado tu camisa y ahora estaría acariciando tus pechos._

Me alcé sobre él y lo besé a la vez que desabotonaba mi camisa y el cierre delantero de mi sujetador liberando mis pechos.

Levanté su camiseta y apoyé mis pechos desnudos contra él sin dejar de besarlo.

_- Oh, mi amor... voy a explotar... _– gruñó contra mis labios

Bajé mi mano a su pantalón y liberé su erección rodeándola con mis dedos.

Se arqueó contra mi mano gimiendo

_- Oh, Bella, no lo hagas... por favor..._

_- Por qué no? –_ dije deslizándome hacia abajo hasta introducir su miembro en mi boca

_- Dios, Bella, no, por favor... –_ suplicó jadeante arqueándose más para profundizar la penetración

_- Relájate, déjame hacerlo. Te prometo que te gustará_

_- Estoy seguro de que me gustará, pero yo quiero hacerlo por ti también_

_- Tranquilo, vaquero, tendrás tu oportunidad –_ dije y volví a tomarlo entre mis labios para darle el placer que ambos necesitábamos

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por leer, y también gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.<strong>_

_**Besitos**_


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DECISIONES TOMADAS**

**CAPITULO 29**

**EPOV**

Me sentía flotando en mi habitación. Lo que Bella había hecho conmigo era increíble y sospechaba que aún habría mucho más cuando estuviéramos en la tranquilidad de nuestro hogar.

Estaba seguro de que lo que había dicho Irina no eran más que mentiras, pero aunque no lo hubieran sido, de lo que realmente estaba seguro era que en este momento no quería estar con nadie más que no fuera Bella.

Si había habido algo con Irina, para mí estaba definitivamente acabado. Mi mujer me volvía loco y vaya si yo haría algo para arruinar mi relación con ella.

Cuando el doctor Gerandy entró a la habitación por la mañana para organizar mi alta, me sentí completamente agradecido. Más aún cuando me dijo que me quitaría el cabestrillo antes de marchar.

Me hacía sentir un poco más hombre al saber que tendría al menos un poco más de movilidad.

Pasado el mediodía nos fuimos a la casa, Anthony y Sue nos esperaban.

Sue se había encargado de preparar la que decían era mi comida favorita. Había además ayudado a Anthony a colgar un cartel de bienvenida para mí que me emocionó.

Mi hijo estaba sobreexcitado y logró tenerme exhausto a última hora de la tarde.

_- Ant, cariño -_ le reprendió Bella con cariño - _Es hora de que dejes descansar a papi, además de que tú debes ir a la cama._

_- Pero es que hace mucho que papi no está en casa_ - se quejó el pequeño

_- Pero ya no va a irse. Qué tal si dejamos que descanse un rato y mañana ya podréis jugar a lo que quieras?_ - ofreció

El pequeño me miró especulativo

_- Mañana querrás que juguemos con mis coches?_

_- Claro que sí, colega_

_- Si quieres yo puedo quedarme en casa y no ir al cole -_ ofreció haciéndome reír

_- Buen intento -_ sonrió mi mujer

_- Quieres que me quede contigo? -_ dijo ignorando a su madre

_- Creo que no hará falta_ - le contesté desilusionándole - _Te esperaré a que vuelvas del colegio para jugar_

_- Vale_ - dijo refunfuñando antes de subir a su habitación acompañado de Bella

Estaba en el sofá del salón viendo un álbum de fotos de Anthony que Bella me había dado, cuando ella bajó después de dormir al niño.

_- Hola –_ susurró sentándose a mi lado con las piernas sobre el sofá

_- Era un bebé guapísimo –_ dije abrazándola para acercarla a mi pecho mientras veía las fotos de recién nacido de mi hijo

_- Lo era. Reía mucho, por todo y con todos. Y dormía las noches enteras. –_ sonrió _– Eso era de agradecer. Emmett y Rosalie llevan ocho meses, desde que Vera nació, sin dormir una noche completa._

Cerré el álbum de golpe y lo dejé sobre la mesita de café, abrazando a Bella contra mí con los ojos anegados.

_- Oh, Bells, quiero recordar –_ suspiré dolido

_- Tranquilo, cariño –_ dijo acariciando mis brazos

_- Tengo miedo –_ confesé _– tengo miedo de nunca recordar lo que hacíamos antes, cómo éramos, cómo era nuestra vida. No recordar cómo era mi hijo me está matando_

_- Shh, cielo, tranquilo. Imagino que ha de ser muy duro, pero nos tenemos, Edward. Nosotros te tenemos a ti y tú nos tienes a nosotros. Eso es lo más importante_.

Estuvimos sentados en silencio hasta que decidí hablar con Bella sobre lo que Emmett me había contado sobre Jacob.

_- Bells, cariño, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo_

_- Lo que quieras, cielo, dime._

_- Emmett me habló sobre Jacob_

Bufó.

_- Sabía que no se resistiría_

_- Creo que ha hecho bien en contármelo_

_- Ya, yo no creo que sea necesario angustiarte_

_- Hay un tío que intentó matarme y secuestró a mi hijo._ – protesté – _Crees que no es necesario angustiarme?_

_- Sí, creo que no es necesario angustiarte. Tenemos el tema controlado._

_- Ah, sí? –_ dije escéptico – _Cuéntame_

_- Anthony tiene un guardaespaldas. Viene por las mañanas, va con nosotros al colegio y se queda allí hasta que Sue o yo recogemos a Anthony y lo traemos a casa. Si Anthony va al parque, Quil va con ellos, cada vez que el pequeño sale de casa, Quil le acompaña._

_- Crees que el niño está seguro?_

Se giró para mirarme de frente

_- Edward, crees que estaría tranquila si mi hijo no estuviera seguro?_

_- No, tienes razón, lo siento._

_- No quiero que te preocupes, cariño, de verdad_ – susurró acariciando mi rostro

Nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente reflexionando cuando Bella en voz muy baja confesó

_- Hay algo más _

_- Qué?_

_- Hemos hablado con la agencia donde contratamos a Quil –_ la miré esperando que continuara – _Van a ocuparse de ti también_

Me envaré en el sofá

_- Qué quieres decir?_

_- Que te acompañarán a ti también hasta que cojan a Jacob_

_- A mí? Y por qué a mí?_

_- Intentó matarte. Tú no le reconocerías si le vieras. Puede acercarse a ti en la calle y no sabrías que debes cuidarte de él._

Comprendí lo que Bella decía y temblé cuando la realidad me atrapó.

_- Dios –_ suspiré dejando caer mi cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá – _Si esto ya era suficientemente malo, ahora además tendré a un tío siguiéndome todo el tiempo._

_- Es una solución temporal_

_- Por cuánto tiempo?_

_- Hasta que le atrapen o que tú te recuperes. Lo que suceda primero._

_- Esto es demasiado duro –_ me quejé _– Nuestra vida siempre ha sido así de terrible?_

_- Nuestra vida no es terrible – _contradijo girándose y sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí – _Te amo y tú me amas. Estamos juntos. Tenemos un hijo que es un cielo. Una familia y amigos que nos adoran y a quienes adoramos. Vivimos en una casa preciosa en una ciudad fría y lluviosa _– dijo haciendo una mueca – _Y ahora estamos esperando un nuevo bebé. Qué más podemos pedir?_

Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y la acerqué a mí. Llevé mis labios a los suyos y la besé con las ansias que había estado acumulando durante todo el día.

Bella frotaba su sexo sobre mis ingles haciendo a mi miembro endurecerse. Bajé mis manos por sus costados hasta alcanzar el borde de su camisa larga y me colé bajo ella.

Su piel era suave y tibia, sus curvas delicadas me hacían gemir.

Bella cogió mis manos tímidas y las dirigió hasta sus pechos desnudos. Las presionó sobre ellos instándome a masajearlos.

Me sentía muy raro, las emociones que me embargaban eran increíbles pero venían acompañadas de una escalofriante cobardía. No sabía qué era lo que ella esperaba de mí. No sabía cómo debía hacerle el amor a mi mujer y por mucho que lo intentara no podía desenvolverme con soltura.

_- Lo siento, Bella –_ me disculpé alejando mis manos de sus firmes pechos

Me observó con desconcierto

_- Qué sucede, cariño?_

Escondí mi rostro abatido en su pecho.

_- Lo siento, Bella, no sé cómo hacerlo._

_- No tienes ganas? _

_- Ganas? –_ me reí – _Creo que voy a explotar de ganas_

_- Entonces?_

_- No sé cómo hacerlo, me siento violento._

_- Está bien, cariño, tranquilo. Ésta no es nuestra primera vez._

_- Ya. Es que para mí sí lo es_

_- Tienes razón, pero tampoco es la primera vez que tenemos una primera vez juntos. Y nos ha ido bastante bien._

_- Es que no sé qué hacer. No sé qué es lo que te gusta que yo haga. _

_- Lo descubriremos juntos _– dijo intentando serenarme – _De todos modos, tienes suerte –_ sonrió – _Estoy embarazada, lo que hace que mis hormonas estén disparadas y todo me excita y me gusta. Ven, vamos a la habitación_ – se levantó y me tendió la mano.

Se sentó en la cama instándome a acompañarla. Me empujó con suavidad para tumbarme cuando estuve a su lado.

_- Aún te duele el torso o el brazo?_

_- Sólo una pequeña molestia_

_- Genial_ – sonrió acariciando mi pecho por encima de la camiseta _– Quiero que te relajes – _dijo cuando se inclinó para besarme

Estuvimos besándonos bastante castamente durante lo que me pareció una eternidad.

_- Quiero que te relajes, pero también que no te reprimas –_ susurró bajando sus labios por mi cuello _– Haz todo lo que te apetezca_

A horcajadas sobre mí levantó mi camiseta sacándola por mi cabeza. Besó la cicatriz de mi hombro y bajó sus labios por todo mi pecho recorriendo mi tórax con su lengua. Besó y mordisqueó mi pecho excitándome.

Sentir su pelvis restregándose contra mi erección a través de nuestras ropas me estaba matando.

Se alzó un instante separándose y anhelé el contacto por lo que llevé mis manos a su cintura y tiré de ella hacia abajo para retomar la unión.

Sonrió deslizando la lengua sobre mi abdomen y se quitó la camisa quedándose vestida solamente con unas pequeñas braguitas azules. No llevaba sujetador y sus pechos se balancearon suavemente frente a mí.

Dirigí mis manos a los pechos rodeándolos y apretándolos.

_- Eres preciosa –_ murmuré viendo como sus pezones se erguían entre mis dedos

_- Gracias – _dijo sonriendo _– Tú tampoco estás mal_

_- Gracias, supongo_

Se recostó sobre mí apoyando sus pechos contra mi piel

_- Eres el chico más guapo que he conocido nunca_ – susurró contra mis labios antes de besarme

Coló sus manos bajo mi pantalón de deporte por los costados acariciando mis caderas y mi miembro creció un poco más aún.

Sus dedos masajeaban los huesos de mi pelvis y me sentí acercándome al orgasmo.

_- Dios! Me pones a mil -_ confesé

_- Eso es lo que quiero_

_- No lo creo. Creo que voy a correrme mucho antes de poder entrar en ti._

_- Eso también está bien_

_- No –_ negué _– Quiero que mi primera vez sea dentro tuyo_

_- Tu primera vez fue en mi boca –_ dijo recordándome lo que me había hecho la noche anterior en la cama del hospital

_- Lo sé y lo siento_

_- Lo sientes? –_ dijo separándose un instante para observarme _– Por qué?_

_- No quería hacerte sentir violenta_

_- Tonterías. No me hiciste sentir así, todo lo contrario. Es halagador saber que te corres por mí._

_- Esta vez quiero estar dentro de tu precioso canal –_ susurré

_- Eso también tiene solución –_ sonrió y se alzó un poco para bajar mis pantalones y liberar mi miembro del confinamiento de mis calzoncillos.

Hizo a un lado sus braguitas sin quitárselas. Tomó mi erección en su mano y la dirigió a su abertura descendiendo sobre ella con suavidad.

Gemí cuando me encontré penetrándola cuan largo era. Se arqueó hacia atrás cogiendo mis manos

_- Te necesitaba tanto -_ murmuró

_- Por favor, hazme el amor_ – le rogué y comenzó a cabalgarme imprimiendo cada vez más fuerza.

No duré mucho, me corrí mucho antes de lo que hubiera deseado, pero las ansias de Bella acompañaban a las mías por lo que no tardó en alcanzar el clímax ella también.

Se dejó caer sobre mi pecho jadeando sin sacarme de su interior.

- _Esto es lo más maravilloso que yo podría imaginar –_ confesé acariciando su espalda desnuda

_- Lo sé – _reconoció besándome antes de dormirse sobre mí.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aquí otro capi. <em>**

**_Ya nos queda poco de esta historia así que acabo de subir el prólogo de mi nueva historia. Espero veros por ahí._**

**_Besitos!  
><em>**


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DECISIONES TOMADAS**

**CAPITULO 30**

**BPOV**

Edward había vuelto a casa hacía ya dos semanas. Dos semanas que habían sido de descubrimiento.

Habíamos hecho el amor cada noche y cada vez era más especial que la anterior. Yo sabía lo que le gustaba al Edward de antes y el Edward de ahora tenía los mismos gustos que aquel, pero para él era todo nuevo. Él estaba nuevamente aprendiendo sobre lo que le gustaba y lo que me gustaba a mí y era excitante.

Solía ser insaciable y algunas veces se avergonzaba de ello pero yo rápidamente lo hacía deshacerse de esos sentimientos.

También tenía la teoría que sus constantes ganas de hacer el amor se debían a que no tenía obligaciones ya que no podía volver al trabajo.

Yo iba al despacho algunos días por las mañanas y Edward se quedaba acompañado de Sue. No quería que él creyera que temía dejarle solo por eso no prescindía de Sue.

En estas semanas lo estaba integrando nuevamente al mundo real, como él le llamaba, y me había acompañado alguna vez al despacho. Ben le había mostrado y explicado todo sobre su trabajo para intentar traer recuerdos a su memoria pero no había logrado gran cosa. Sólo imágenes o pequeños flashes.

Carlisle, no obstante, aseguraba que eso era un gran augurio, que no tardaría en recuperar la memoria completamente.

También habíamos visitado a mi ginecóloga y habíamos visto la primera ecografía de nuestro bebé. Tenía solamente 11 semanas de embarazo por lo que no se distinguía gran cosa, pero Edward estaba feliz ya que este era un recuerdo nuevo para ambos, y no le hacía sentir que se perdía de algo.

Anthony se había sentido feliz con la noticia de que tendría un hermanito o hermanita y lo primero que había hecho era contárselo a Peter ya que él también era un hermano mayor.

Ese martes me tuve que pasar toda la mañana en el despacho. Anthony se había ido de visita a casa de Alice, siempre acompañado por Quil, su guardaespaldas, quien se estaba ganando la amistad de toda la familia y un poco más especialmente de Sue. Algo se traían esos dos y a nosotros nos divertía descubrir el sonrojo de Sue cada vez que Quil entraba en la casa.

No pude llegar a la casa lo suficientemente pronto como para comer con Edward pero imaginaba que aún podríamos compartir el café.

Sue estaba sola en la cocina cuando entré y su rostro reflejaba preocupación.

_- Hola, Sue –_ le saludé sorprendiéndola

_- Oh, buenas tardes, señora Bella_ – después de cuatro años aún me llamaba señora

_- Qué tal todo? Ya habéis comido?_

_- Oh, sí, señora. Usted ha comido? Quiere que le prepare algo?_

_- No, Sue, gracias, no hace falta, comí un sándwich en el despacho. Y Edward? –_ pregunté mirando en derredor

El rostro de Sue palideció.

_- El señor Edward no ha querido comer, de hecho no ha bajado de la habitación siquiera_

_- Por qué? Le sucede algo? No se siente bien? _

_- Lo siento, señora. Ha recibido una visita que lo alteró y se encerró en la habitación y no ha vuelto a salir_

_- Edward? Una visita? –_ pregunté sorprendida – _De quién?_

_- Una señorita que dijo ser compañera de trabajo_

_- Una compañera de trabajo? –_ pregunté curiosa

_- Eso dijo, sí_

_- Y no sabes qué quería?_

_- No, señora –_ explicó completamente ruborizada _– Sólo puedo decirle que discutieron, pude escuchar las voces gritando y luego el señor se encerró bastante alterado._

Intrigada me despedí de Sue que ya se marchaba ahora que yo había llegado, y me fui en busca de mi marido.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, Edward se sentaba de frente a la ventana, con la espalda encorvada y el rostro escondido entre sus manos.

_- Edward? Cariño?_ – le llamé al entrar _– Estás bien?_

Levantó el rostro pero no se volteó a verme, simplemente se enderezó en su asiento. Me acerqué a él y apoyé mi mano en su espalda.

De un salto se levantó y se alejó de mí preocupándome.

_- Edward, cariño, qué sucede? Sue me dijo que tuviste una visita_

_- Sí –_ respondió cortante

_- Y puedo saber quién era?_

_- Irina –_ espetó escrutando mi rostro

Me quedé perpleja y tuve que apoyarme en el sillón en el que él había estado sentado.

_- Irina? Qué quería?_

_- O sea que sabes quién es_

_- Sí, lo sé. Tú lo sabes? La recuerdas?_ – pregunté nerviosa

_- No mucho_

_- No mucho significa que recuerdas algo?_

_- Sólo recuerdo estar desnudo con ella en una cama –_ dijo con frialdad sin dejar de mirarme

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me dejé caer en el sillón intentando calmar mi agitado corazón.

_- Significa algo eso para ti? –_ preguntó curioso

_- Significa algo para ti?_ – dije a mi vez

_- Basta, Bella! –_ me gritó – _No des vueltas las cosas. Por favor, dime qué pasa con Irina. Quién es? Qué quiere? Qué hay entre ella y yo?_

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y ocultó su rostro nuevamente. Veía su cuerpo temblar cuando escuché sus mudos sollozos. Me levanté rápidamente y fui a sentarme a su lado. Le abracé y se giró hacia mí abrazándome también sin dejar de llorar.

_- Por favor, Bella, dime la verdad, lo necesito... –_ rogó

_- Shh, tranquilo, cielo, cálmate. No quiero que te angusties, Irina no es nadie_

_- Pero si no es nadie por qué me acosté con ella?_

_- Tuvisteis una relación pero de eso hace muchos años, siete u ocho. Tú y yo no estábamos juntos entonces. Hace poco ella entró en nuestras vidas por trabajo y ha intentado volver contigo pero no ha sucedido nada.  
><em>

_- Ella dice que tú y yo estamos divorciándonos, que yo quiero volver con ella_ – dijo mirando mi semblante intentando leer la verdad en él

_- Oh, cariño, desde luego que no. Tú qué crees, Edward? Dime, estos días sientes que no quieres estar aquí, conmigo, con nosotros?_

_- No_

_- Te imaginas con alguien más?_

_- No, no puedo imaginarme con nadie que no seas tú_

_- Entonces, cariño? No dejes que su maldad te confunda_

_- Es que me da tanto miedo que sea cierto lo que dice_

_- Oh, mi amor –_ dije secando sus lágrimas _– Sé que tú no puedes encontrar razones para confiar en mí y no en ella, pero es lo que debes hacer. Yo sólo deseo hacerte feliz, Edward. Eso debería bastar. No has sido feliz estas semanas?_

_- Mucho –_ confesó

_- Entonces no le des más vueltas. No te angusties, cariño. Dedícate sólo a ser feliz. Te prometo que no volverá a acercarse a ti –_ aseguré pensando en enfrentarme a esa maldita mujer que buscaba arruinar mi vida y mi matrimonio

_- Qué vas a hacer?_

_- Nada. Sólo le aclararé algunos puntos._

_- No quiero que le veas. No me gusta esa mujer._

_- No te preocupes por mí, amor, estaré bien._

_- No – _dijo tajante – _Prométeme que no irás a verla? _

_- Alguien tiene que pararle los pies a esa mujer_

_- No, Bella. No me gusta. Hizo comentarios que no me gustaron_

_- Qué comentarios? –_ indagué curiosa

_- No sé, dijo que tú habías arruinado la vida de Jacob y ahora querías arruinar la suya y la mía_

_- Irina dijo eso de Jacob?_

_- Sí_

_- Y qué sabe ella de Jacob?_

Edward me miró buscando comprender lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

_- No lo sé, pero quiero que me prometas que no te acercarás a ella_

_- Dime, Edward, hubo algo que te hiciera pensar que Irina y Jacob tuvieran algún tipo de relación?_

_- No. No lo sé. Era muy intrigante, pero tal vez siempre ha sido así. No lo sé_ – dijo llorando nuevamente _– Por qué, princesa? Por qué soy incapaz de saber esas cosas?_

Intentaba calmar su angustia pero una sonrisa se instaló en mis labios al escuchar cómo me había llamado. Edward me miró confundido por mi gesto.

_- Qué?_

_- Me has llamado princesa_

_- Sí –_ dijo confuso

_- Antes siempre me llamabas así –_ expliqué y por fin la comprensión llegó a él y sonrió también

_- Eso hacía?_

_- Sí y yo amaba que así me llamaras. No lo recuerdas, verdad?_

_- No. No es que lo haya recordado pero simplemente me salió natural. Me pareció normal, no lo pensé._

_- Ves. Al final Carlisle tendrá razón y los recuerdos llegarán sin que te des cuenta_

_- Tal vez –_ concedió rodeándome con sus brazos y atrayéndome hacia él.

Su angustia desapareció, al menos momentáneamente, para ser suplida por la esperanza.

Mientras tanto mi cabeza trabajaba buscando la relación que unía a Jacob e Irina.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aquí otro capi. <em>**

**_Les recuerdo que les espero en FANTASMAS DEL PASADO, mi nuevo fic  
><em>**

**_Besitos!_**


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DECISIONES TOMADAS**

**CAPITULO 31**

**BPOV**

Esa noche Edward estaba agotado y se durmió muy temprano. Aproveché ese momento para hablar con Carlisle y explicarle mis dudas sobre Irina y Jacob.

A Carlisle le llamó la atención el comentario de Irina tanto como a mí, y me aseguró que se comunicaría con el inspector Thompson.

Quil había traído a Anthony por la tarde y el pequeño dormía en su habitación.

Me encontraba en el estudio trabajando en mi ordenador portátil. Levanté la vista para encontrarme a Edward de pie bajo el quicio de la puerta mirándome con ternura.

_- Hey, cariño, pensé que dormías_ – le saludé en susurros

Caminó hacia mí e hizo girar la silla donde me sentaba. Se dejó caer en el suelo frente a mí y apoyó su cara sobre mi regazo.

_- Estás bien, cielo? –_ pregunté temerosa acariciando sus cabellos

_- Lo he recordado, Bella –_ murmuró

_- Qué cosa, mi amor?_

_- Estaba con Irina, ella desnuda mientras yo me vestía y le gritaba que no quería nada con ella. Que tú eres mi amor y mi vida y que nunca me jugaría mi matrimonio por ella. –_ sus palabras me dieron paz haciéndome sonreír

_- Oh, mi amor, es maravilloso_

_- Lo siento, princesa. Siento mucho haber dudado de ti._

_- No te agobies, cariño. No te preocupes. Te juro que entiendo que lo sintieras así y no me siento ofendida en absoluto._

_- No he sido justo contigo_

_- No, Edward. Es imposible para mí entender todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza, pero te aseguro que entiendo que dudes de todo. Sólo quiero que sepas que yo te amo_ – dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos y haciendo que me mirara – _más que a nada en el mundo. Sólo quiero que seas feliz. Estoy segura de que todo se solucionará, ya lo verás._

_- Ojalá yo fuera tan optimista como tú_

_- Tienes que serlo. Tenemos el mundo entero para nosotros, Edward. _

_- Te amo, Bella. No recuerdo muchas cosas, pero lo que siento cuando estoy contigo es amor, y estoy seguro de eso._

_- Te amo, Edward_ – susurré bajando mis labios hasta alcanzar los suyos

Se irguió sobre sus rodillas pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura besándome con ansias. Tiró de mí bajándome de mi asiento para dejarme sobre él.

Enredé mis piernas en su cintura quedando sentada sobre su erección.

Edward coló sus manos bajo mi camiseta hasta alcanzar mis pechos y acariciarlos con fruición.

Allí, sobre la alfombra del estudio nos hicimos el amor dejándonos la piel.

**EPOV**

Los días que siguieron a la visita de Irina fueron tranquilos. Los recuerdos llegaban a mi mente lentamente, pero gracias a los pocos flashes que recibía me sentía mucho más tranquilo con mi esposa, mi hijo y mi familia.

El vientre de Bella seguía creciendo y ya no podía cerrar la cremallera de los pantalones. Ella se sentía enorme y pesada pero yo no podía más que encontrarla bellísima.

Anthony estaba jugando en su habitación con el nuevo circuito de coches que Emmett le había regalado. Bella se había dormido sobre el sofá mientras leía. Yo miraba la televisión a su lado acariciando a nuestro bebé bajo su piel cuando el timbre de la casa le despertó.

_- Yo voy –_ susurré moviéndola de mi regazo para acomodarla sobre el sofá

Nerviosa se levantó. No le gustaba que yo abriera la puerta por miedo a quien me pudiera encontrar allí. A veces aún me sentía un inútil

_- Yo abro, Edward_

_- Descansa –_ insistí – _Puedo hacerlo_

Un hombre que no conocía estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

_- Señor Cullen –_ me saludó extendiendo la mano

_- Disculpe. Usted es... –_ indagué

_- Oh, sí, soy el inspector Garret Thompson, trabajo en el caso de Jacob Black_

Bella llegó por detrás de mí

_- Inspector, buenas tardes_ – le saludó y me hice a un lado para dejarle pasar

Cuando estuvimos ubicados en el salón frente a tres tazas de café, el inspector finalmente se decidió a hablar.

_- Tenemos novedades sobre vuestro caso_

_- Al fin –_ suspiró Bella _– Le han encontrado?_

_- No, aún no, pero tenemos algunas pistas._

_- Díganos_

_- Hemos estado siguiendo vuestras sospechas sobre Irina Da Revin_ – miré a Bella confundido

_- Qué sospechas? –_ pregunté

- _Simplemente les dije lo que ella te había dicho –_ me explicó mi mujer _– Era cuando menos, curioso_

_- Da Revin desapareció después de que fuéramos a visitarla_

_- Cómo que desapareció?_

_- En cuanto la señora Cullen nos comentó que tal vez ella y Black estuviesen conectados decidimos hacerle una visita. Se puso muy nerviosa cuando indagamos sobre qué relación la unía a Black. Aseguró que le había conocido hace muchos años pero nunca habían tenido ningún tipo de relación. No obstante hubo algunas contradicciones en su relato al asegurar que vosotros habíais actuado en contra de los intereses de aquel._

_- Ella no podía saber nada sobre Jacob –_ aseguró Bella

_- Eso es lo que ella afirmó. Sin embargo hizo comentarios sobre Black que coincidían con el Jacob Black que estuvo en prisión. Volvimos a visitarla una semana después y ya no estaba en casa ni en su empresa. Desde entonces no hemos podido dar con ella._

_- Y qué creéis? Creéis que puedan estar juntos?_

_- Hace dos días estuvimos en el despacho de Da Revin Enterprises. La recepcionista de allí identificó a Black como un asiduo visitante de Da Revin._

Bella y yo miramos al inspector estupefactos. Estreché mi mano sobre los gélidos dedos de Bella.

_- Qué piensas? –_ pregunté a una pensativa Bella cuando Thompson se marchó

_- No sé – _dijo acurrucándose en mis brazos _– Sabía que Irina buscaba separarnos pero nunca creí que fuese capaz de mezclarse con un delincuente para lograrlo. Aún me cuesta creer que pudiera ser cómplice en el secuestro de un niño o un intento de asesinato, o lo que fuera que Jacob pretendiera al fastidiar tu coche._

_- No la conozco como para saber si este comportamiento de su parte era de esperar o no, pero creo que yo debí ser un idiota si alguna vez me lié con una persona así_ – confesé

_- No puedo juzgarte –_ sonrió – _Yo estuve tres años con Jacob y hasta pensaba casarme con él_

La separé de mí para observarla

_- Agradezco que no lo hayas hecho – _dije acercándome a sus labios para besarla con ansias

_- Tú me abriste los ojos_ – susurró antes de fundirnos en un beso apasionado

**BPOV**

El sábado siguiente trabajé hasta pasado el mediodía. Habíamos quedado para cenar en casa con Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper y aunque Sue se estaba encargando de la cena, quería llegar a la casa pronto para prepararme.

Estaba cerrando mi ordenador para salir del despacho cuando el teléfono de la recepción comenzó a sonar. Jane ya se había marchado así que corrí para no perder la llamada.

_- Diga?_

_- Bella?_

_- Sí, soy yo. Quién habla?_

_- Bella_ – dijo una voz femenina rompiendo a llorar –_ Soy Irina. Bella, necesito tu ayuda... por favor_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aquí otro capi. Buen finde!<br>_**

**_Les recuerdo que les espero en FANTASMAS DEL PASADO, mi nuevo fic  
><em>**

**_Besitos!_**


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DECISIONES TOMADAS**

**CAPITULO 32**

**BPOV**

_- Bella_ – dijo una voz femenina rompiendo a llorar –_ Soy Irina. Bella, necesito tu ayuda... por favor_

_- Irina? –_ pregunté con sorpresa _– Irina? Dónde estás?_

_- Bella, lo siento –_ dijo entre sollozos _– Lo siento, por favor, necesito que me ayudes_

_- Dónde estás, Irina? La policía te está buscando. Dónde estás?_

_- Me está amenazando_

_- Quién? Jacob?_

_- Sí, me tiene amenazada. Tengo miedo. No puedo volver – _su voz sonaba angustiada pero yo no podía sentirme indulgente

- _Dime, dónde estás? Tienes que ir a la policía, Irina, tienes que decirles lo que sabes_

_- Yo nunca creí que fuera a hacer lo que hizo. Te lo juro, Bella, yo sólo quería recuperar a Edward_

_- Poniendo en peligro su vida? –_ bufé exasperada _– Poniendo en peligro la seguridad de un niño de tres años?_

_- Yo no sabía lo que pretendía. Sólo le dejé saber vuestras rutinas, nunca pensé que él fuese a cometer esas locuras._

_- Ese hombre está enfermo! –_ grité – _No sabías acaso que estuvo preso por intentar matarnos?_

_- Él juró que se había reformado. Que estaba completamente arrepentido. Él dijo que te amaba y quería recuperarte. Dijo que Anthony podría ser su hijo. Yo quería que tú y Edward os separaseis_

_- Lo siento, Irina, pero no puedo pasar por alto que has estado intentando confundir a Edward aprovechándote de su amnesia. Irina, debes ir a la policía_ – intenté convencerle

_- No puedo hacerlo, va a matarme si lo delato._

_- No va a matarte, –_ insistí _– la policía te protegerá. Irina, debes confesar._

_- Lo siento, Bella. Lo siento de verdad_ – sollozó antes de cortar la llamada dejándome nerviosa, asustada y devastada

Estuve sentada frente al escritorio de Jane durante bastante rato intentado ordenar mis ideas. Finalmente llamé al inspector Thompson para relatarle toda mi conversación con Irina.

Según él, Irina volvería a llamarme. Me pidió que insistiera en que contactara con la policía. Por su parte, pondría más efectivos a intentar dar con el paradero de Irina, ya que estaba convencido de que realmente la mujer corría peligro.

Edward me esperaba en la habitación cuando salí de la ducha envuelta en el albornoz.

Si ya me sentía exhausta, la llamada de Irina había servido para destrozar aún más mis nervios.

_- Hey, princesa –_ dijo abrazándome _– Tienes mala cara. Estás bien?_

_- Estoy agotada – _susurré dejándome mimar

_- No es una buena idea la cena de hoy, debimos dejarla para otro día. Lo siento._

_- Oh, no, claro que no. Necesitamos esto. Necesitamos distraernos un poco. Los últimos meses han sido demasiado para todos. Nos hará bien reírnos un rato. Y Anthony lo necesita también._

_- Ven, túmbate un momento. Te daré un masaje._

_- Mmm, suena tentador –_ acepté dejándome guiar hacia la cama

Me tumbé en ella boca abajo, colocando un cojín debajo para quedar algo levantada y no apretar mi vientre que ya estaba comenzando a hacerse notar. Edward coló sus manos por debajo mío para desatar el albornoz y quitármelo.

Comenzó masajeando mis cervicales, cuello y hombros, para bajar por todo lo largo de mi columna de manera experta.

_- Mmm, dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? –_ ronroneé

-_ Te lo diría, pero no tengo ni idea –_ sonrió

_- Pues no me importa, mientras no se lo hagas a nadie más que a mí_

_- Puedes estar tranquila. No tengo intención de tocar a nadie que no seas tú._

Sus manos alcanzaron mis glúteos y los masajeó entre sus manos. Su masaje intentaba relajarme pero estaba logrando excitarme.

Sus pulgares recorrían la hendidura entre mis nalgas acariciando el comienzo de mis labios íntimos, mientras sus manos apretaban los glúteos con firmeza.

El masaje se volvió sensual y sugerente. Sus labios se acercaron a mi trasero besándolo hasta que sentí su lengua deslizarse sobre mi entrada trasera, para humedecerla e introducirse en ella.

_- Dios! –_ gemí sintiendo mi vagina humedecerse _– Eso es muy excitante_

_- Relájate –_ me ordenó separándose para enterrar su dedo en mi recto y comenzar a bombear en él

_- Tócame, por favor –_ clamé sintiendo a mis pezones endurecerse por la excitación

Sin dejar de penetrarme con su dedo llevó su lengua a mis labios más íntimos para dar lametazos sobre ellos.

_- Voltéate –_ ordenó alejándose de mí y le obedecí presa de las sensaciones

Separó mis piernas dejando mi sexo expuesto frente a él. Se colocó entre mis piernas y bajó su boca a mis pliegues para deleitarse lamiendo y succionando el nudo de nervios de mi clítoris.

Volvió a introducir un dedo en mi ano sin dejar de chupar y mordisquear muy suavemente mi inflamada perla.

_- Por favor, Edward, necesito que te entierres en mí, quiero tenerte dentro mío_ - rogué

_- No, cariño, esta vez es sólo para ti _

_- Por favor, -_ gruñí cogiéndolo por las solapas de su camisa y atrayéndolo hacia mí – _Te lo ordeno –_ dije con firmeza contra su rostro – _Tú. Dentro mío. Ahora._

_- De acuerdo –_ dijo riendo _– Sí que eres autoritaria_

Bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones y liberó su erección. Bajando su ropa sólo un poco me penetró arrancándome un jadeo.

_- Mejor ahora, señora?_

_- Mucho mejor –_ respondí rodeando su cintura con mis piernas – _Pero deberás darte prisa porque no voy a aguantar mucho_

_- A sus órdenes –_ gimió comenzando un suave vaivén que rápidamente se volvió impetuoso

Nos corrimos juntos con rapidez y con nuestras piernas y brazos enredados escuchamos el timbre.

**EPOV**

Me levanté y acomodé mis ropas con prisas entre risas. Dejé a Bella vistiéndose, cuando bajé para abrir a nuestra familia.

Anthony estaba nervioso en la puerta esperando que yo abriera.

_- Dónde estabas?_** –** inquirió _– Estaba sonando el timbre_

_- Ya lo sé, campeón. Ahora abro_ – dije revolviendo sus cabellos

Anthony esperaba ansioso la llegada de Peter, ya que aún no le había enseñado a su gran amigo, su nuevo circuito de coches.

Los niños corrieron a la habitación de mi hijo nada más entrar el pequeño de Alice y Jasper.

_- Buenas noches, hermanito_ – saludó Emmett después de que las mujeres entraran trayendo a sus pequeñas niñitas dormidas _– Cómo va todo por aquí? Has recordado cómo se juega al Monopoly o podremos darte una paliza, hoy?_

Ya me habían explicado que el Monopoly era el juego recurrente de nuestras cenas, y aparentemente yo solía ganar. Así que este día todos estaban preparados para despellejarme.

_- Por si acaso, no voy a comprometerme a nada, pero que sepáis que me esforzaré por desplumaros._

_- Ya veremos, ya –_ se burló Jasper que entraba tras Emmett

Cenamos riendo como hacía tiempo que no reía y me divertí muchísimo.

Jugamos Monopoly, y contra todo pronóstico, me hice rico en muy poco tiempo.

"Suerte de principiante" argumentó Emmett y todos, incluso yo, creíamos que tenía razón.

No tuve tanta suerte con el Pictionary y menos aún cuando jugamos Cluedo. Pero las risas estuvieron aseguradas de todas formas.

Anthony y Peter dormían en la habitación de nuestro hijo. Las pequeñas Charlotte y Vera dormían a su vez cada una en su cochecito.

Sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor charlábamos bebiendo copas y cafés.

Bella se recostaba contra mí con mi brazo sobre sus hombros, mientras contaba nuestras últimas noticias sobre su embarazo. Teníamos trece semanas de embarazo y esperábamos que en dos o tres semanas más a lo sumo, podríamos saber el sexo del bebé.

Allí estaban las apuestas y las teorías. Que si la luna, que si la edad de Bella al concebir, que el calendario maya, la coronilla de Anthony. Todo eran teorías para tratar de adivinar si tendríamos un niño o una niña.

Jasper aseguraba tener la fórmula ya que había tenido un niño y una niña. Emmett por su parte sostenía que siempre le habían gustado las niñas y por eso había conseguido una en su primer intento.

Bella y yo sólo reíamos, mientras veíamos a sus mujeres rodar los ojos burlándose de todas las teorías.

Faltaban quince minutos para la medianoche cuando el timbre de la casa sonó haciéndonos mirarnos de unos a otros con sorpresa.

Bella y yo fuimos a la puerta.

Garret Thompson estaba allí acompañado de un oficial de policía.

_- Inspector? –_ dije preocupado por verlo en nuestra casa a tan altas horas _– Qué le trae por aquí a esta hora?_

_- Buenas noches, señores Cullen. Les ruego nos disculpéis la hora pero no quería esperar a mañana sin venir a comunicaros las novedades_

_- Habéis encontrado a Jacob? – _preguntó Bella esperanzada

_- No. Pero a última hora de la tarde de hoy nos informaron sobre el hallazgo de un cuerpo en un descampado fuera de la ciudad._

_- Oh, no –_ se quejó Bella escondiendo el rostro en mi pecho

_- El cuerpo sin vida de la señora Irina Da Revin fue hallado esta tarde en los terrenos de Da Revin Enterprises en los que vuestra empresa está trabajando._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Uh Uh. Se ha puesto feo!<br>_**

**_Les recuerdo que les espero en FANTASMAS DEL PASADO, mi nuevo fic  
><em>**

**_Besitos!_**


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DECISIONES TOMADAS**

**CAPITULO 33**

**BPOV**

_- El cuerpo sin vida de la señora Irina Da Revin fue hallado esta tarde en los terrenos de Da Revin Enterprises en los que vuestra empresa está trabajando._

_- Cómo es posible? –_ dijo Edward cuando nos hicimos a una lado para que los oficiales entraran en la casa

Los hicimos pasar al salón donde nuestros amigos los miraban nerviosos. Alice les ofreció café. Edward me apretaba contra él ocupando el sofá central. Yo sollozaba sin poder aguantar la desazón.

Esa mujer me había llamado para pedirme ayuda y yo no había podido hacer nada por ella.

Sin importar lo que Irina nos hubiera hecho, no podía dejar de sentir que había muerto por culpa nuestra. Porque Jacob estaba enfermo y su venganza era contra nosotros. Irina no tenía nada que ver pero había sufrido las consecuencias de ser un peón más en la partida que Jacob estaba jugando con nosotros.

Y ahora qué? Pensé. Y ahora qué iba a hacer Jacob? Ahora qué íbamos a hacer nosotros?

Intenté centrarme para entender lo que el oficial estaba explicando.

Habían recibido una llamada de una pareja de jovencitos que se habían adentrado en los terrenos seguramente para "darse el lote" en el coche.

El cuerpo presentaba signos de violencia, golpes y contusiones varios y un golpe mortal en la sien, que parecía haber sido propinado con un listón de madera que habían encontrado junto al cuerpo.

Estaban buscando huellas en el arma homicida, así como en el cuerpo de Irina. Pero dada la llamada que ella me había realizado esa tarde, estaban convencidos de que Jacob Black era el autor.

No podíamos reaccionar. Emmett acompañó a los oficiales a la puerta y volvió a sentarse en el sofá en silencio. Nadie era capaz de poner en palabras todo lo que sentía. Yo sollozaba contra el pecho de Edward.

_- Y ahora qué?_ – dije finalmente

_- No lo sé –_ confesó Edward

El inspector nos había hablado sobre la posibilidad de ponernos vigilancia policial y aceptamos de inmediato.

_- Las cosas se le están yendo de las manos_ – agregó Emmett

_- Le cogerán –_ afirmó Jasper – _Creo que ahora la policía se preocupará realmente de cogerle. Esto es diferente, ahora es un homicida. Ya no solo es un desquiciado con antecedentes._

_- Dios! Os dais cuenta? Irina murió por culpa nuestra_ – sollocé

_- Desde luego que no_ – discutió Edward _– Irina murió por ser cómplice de un psicópata enfermo_

_- La venganza de Jacob era contra nosotros_

_- Sí, pero ella se involucró con él, aún sabiendo que era un delincuente y que estaba loco_

_- Dios mío, no sé si podré con esto_

_- Calma, cariño –_ me reconfortaba Edward acariciando mi espalda

Los chicos se marcharon para dejarnos descansar. El día siguiente fue una locura. Nos quedamos en casa y recibimos visitas de la familia y varias llamadas. El lunes no fui al despacho y tampoco llevamos a Anthony a la guardería.

Angela me llamó por la mañana atónita ante las noticias sobre la trágica muerte de Irina.

El proyecto de Da Revin se había parado indefinidamente. Los terrenos tenían cordón policial y no se podía siquiera ir allí. Yo me sentía un poco zombi.

Las dos semanas siguientes nos fuimos a vivir a casa de Carlisle y Esme. Los guardaespaldas de Anthony y de Edward nos siguieron hasta allí, además de contar con vigilancia policial las 24 horas.

Poco a poco nos fuimos amoldando a la situación. La policía aseguraba tener a Jacob cercado pero yo dudaba de la credibilidad de esa afirmación.

Edward lentamente iba recuperando recuerdos y tenía fe en recobrar la memoria completamente.

**EPOV**

Bella había quedado muy afectada por la muerte de Irina.

Irina la había llamado pidiéndole ayuda y no hubo nada que ella hubiera podido hacer, pero aún así se fustigaba sintiéndose culpable.

Aunque no lo hacía conscientemente se estaba alimentando muy mal y no estaba cogiendo el peso necesario para su embarazo. Dormir también era un problema. Se despertaba varias veces en la noche sudorosa y llorosa, agobiada por pesadillas.

Anthony, gracias a Dios, era ajeno a toda la incomodidad de la situación y disfrutaba de las vacaciones que estábamos viviendo en casa de mis padres.

- _Cómo pasó la noche? –_ me preguntaba Esme con preocupación mientras desayunábamos en la cocina ese lunes

Anthony ya había desayunado y estaba con mi padre en la terraza ayudándole con el pequeño huerto ecológico que aquel había instalado allí.

_- Fatal_ – contesté preocupado – _Se despertó sólo una vez esta noche pero su sueño fue agitado. _

_- Tenéis que solucionarlo, Edward. No le hace bien ni a Bella ni al bebé. Además de que no está comiendo bien. Necesita tomar un poco de aire y sol. Y tal vez deberías pedirle a su médico que le recetase algún tranquilizante. Necesita descansar._

_- Ya lo sé. Pero no sé qué hacer, lo hace inconscientemente. Siente pánico de pensar en que cualquiera de nosotros salgamos a la calle._

_- No podéis quedaros encerrados aquí para siempre_

_- Si tan sólo le cogieran..._ – suspiré

_- Buenos días –_ saludó Bella entrando en la cocina en pijama

Se inclinó para besarme cuando la rodeé con mi brazo por la cintura.

_- Buenos días, cariño –_ le saludó mi madre amorosamente _– Cómo has dormido esta noche?_

_- Mejor, gracias -_ mintió_  
><em>

_- Te prepararé algo para desayunar –_ dijo Esme girándose hacia la nevera para buscar los ingredientes para prepararle unos huevos revueltos

_- Yo lo haré, Esme –_ discutió mi amor

_- Desde luego que no, tú siéntate. Tómate un poco de leche_ – le dijo a la vez que le dejaba frente a ella un vaso con leche

Bella se sentó en mis piernas y bebió un trago antes de robar una fresa de mi cuenco de cereales.

_- Cómo está mi bebé? –_ pregunté acariciando su vientre prominente

_- Bien, un poco nervioso –_ sonrió

_- Espero que hoy nos dejes verte bien –_ susurré a su vientre

Teníamos consulta con la ginecóloga y esperábamos saber finalmente el sexo del bebé.

Anthony entró corriendo en ese momento con dos pequeños tomates en sus manitas.

_- Mami, papi, mirad_ – gritaba entusiasta –_ El abuelito tiene tomates_

_- Wow, campeón, es fantástico_ – dije revolviendo su cabello

Dejó los tomates sobre la mesa y trepó por las piernas de Bella para sentarse también sobre mí.

_- Hoy vamos a ir a ver al bebé? –_ preguntó exaltado

Le habíamos prometido que nos acompañaría al hospital para que pudiera ver a su hermanito o hermanita en "la tele" y no hacía más que hablar de ello.

_- Sí, hoy iremos_

_- Sabes, abuelita, que mi hermanito sale en la tele?_ – le dijo a Esme tomando otra fresa de mi desayuno y metiéndosela en la boca

_- Hey, vosotros dos, dejad mi desayuno en paz_ – me quejé sonriendo y ambos se miraron cómplices

_- Sabes que tal vez sea una hermanita, verdad? –_ le dijo Esme dejando el desayuno de Bella frente a ella

_- Sí. Peter también tiene una hermanita_

_- Te gustaría que sea una hermanita?_

_- Sí. Le podemos enseñar a jugar con coches? –_ me preguntó con preocupación

_- Por supuesto_

_- Aunque sea una hermanita?_

_- Desde luego que sí, colega_

_- Después de ir al hospital podemos ir a ver los patos? – _pidió haciendo que Bella se envarara en mis piernas

_- Ya veremos_ – contesté evasivo acariciando la espalda de Bella para tranquilizarla

_- No lo creo_ – contrarrestó ella

_- Ya lo veremos_ – repetí haciendo que me mirara molesta

_- No creo que sea conveniente ir al parque_

_- Ya lo veremos –_ insistí mirando al niño

_- Edward... –_ me llamó entre dientes – _No quiero ir al parque_

_- Ya. Lo. Veremos. _

_- Por qué insistes? –_ dijo bajándose de mi regazo para sentarse en la silla a mi lado

_- Ant, cariño –_ dijo mi madre levantando al pequeño_ – Ven, vamos a ver que otras cosas hay en el huerto de tu abuelito – _salió de la cocina con el pequeño en brazos

_- Bella, tiene tres años, no puedes tener a un niño de tres años encerrado en un departamento toda la vida_

_- No será toda la vida –_ dijo cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – _Sólo hasta que encuentren a Jacob_

_- Y si nunca le encuentran? Entonces sí encerraremos a Anthony?_

_- No quiero que nos arriesguemos_

_- No nos arriesgaremos, Bella. Te recuerdo que tenemos dos guardaespaldas además de dos oficiales de policía que nos siguen a todas partes_

_- No me parece seguro –_ discutió

_- Tenemos que seguir con nuestra vida, Bella –_ argumenté molesto _– O qué pretendes? Que nos encerremos aquí de por vida? Haremos lo mismo con el bebé?_

_- No lo entiendes! – _gritó dejando correr sus lágrimas _– Estuve a punto de perder a Anthony! Estuve a punto de perderte a ti! Qué más tengo que pasar? _

Se levantó de un salto de su asiento y corrió hacia la habitación dejándome solo en la cocina.

Dejé caer la cabeza entre mis brazos intentando calmar mi malestar.

Busqué una bandeja para llevarle a Bella el desayuno que había dejado intacto. Inspiré profundamente antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Dejé la bandeja sobre la mesa antes de sentarme en el borde de la cama donde Bella tumbada lloraba con el rostro enterrado en las almohadas.

Acaricié su espalda reconfortándola.

_- Bella, princesa..._ – la llamé con suavidad – _Hey, Bells, cariño_

Giró su rostro para esconderlo aún más de mí.

_- Bells... mírame..._

_- Vete _

_- No voy a irme. Anda, levántate, mírame_

Se volteó para mirarme

_- No llores, princesa _– pedí acariciando sus mejillas sonrosadas

_- No quiero que salgamos, Edward, tengo miedo._

_- Lo sé, cielo, lo sé y te juro que lo entiendo. Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí encerrados, Bells. Anthony necesita salir._

_- Tengo miedo_ – gimió

_- Lo sé, pequeña, pero no hay nada que temer, Bella. Tenemos un ejército detrás nuestro. Sólo iremos al parque seguidos de un equipo entero de seguridad. Te prometo que daremos de comer a los patos y volveremos. Sólo eso. Por Anthony._

_- Tengo miedo._

_- Lo sé, pero te prometo que no pasará nada._ – me incliné sobre ella para besarla – _Ahora quiero que desayunes –_ dije cogiendo la bandeja y acercándole su desayuno

Después del mediodía nos fuimos al hospital acompañados por los dos guardaespaldas y seguidos por un coche con los dos agentes de policía que teníamos designados para nuestra protección.

Los ojos de Anthony se abrían desmesuradamente mientras Senna nos enseñaba al bebé. Y no pudo entender cómo la doctora sabía que era una niña, pero todos estuvimos encantados de saber al fin el sexo de nuestro pequeño milagro.

Cuando salimos de la consulta, Quil y Jared, nuestros guardaespaldas, nos dieron el visto bueno a la idea de ir al parque para ver los patos que Anthony tanto anhelaba, así que hacia allí nos dirigimos.

Estuvimos un par de horas, era lunes y no había mucha gente en el parque. Bella y yo nos sentamos sobre la hierba mientras Anthony acompañado por Quil tiraba pan duro al borde del estanque.

_- Estás más tranquila? –_ le pregunté a mi mujer que tenía su rostro hacia el sol

_- Creo que sí –_ sonrió volteándose hacia mí para observarme – _Te amo, Edward_

_- Y yo a ti – _dije antes de acercarme a sus labios y besarla

Cuando nos separamos Bella se abrazó a mí hundiendo su cara en mi pecho. Acariciaba su espalda cuando algo me llamó la atención.

A unos doscientos metros de nosotros un hombre nos observaba con atención. Algo en su mirada me resultó familiar.

Metió su mano dentro de la chaqueta negra de piel sin dejar de mirarnos con una sonrisa petulante.

Como una cascada de imágenes todos los recuerdos llegaron repentinamente a mi cabeza perturbándome.

_- Jacob! –_ gemí cuando le reconocí mientras le veía sacar una pistola.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Apareció Jacob!<br>_**

**_Gracias por los alertas, reviews, favoritos, y por supuesto, Gracias por leer!  
><em>**

**_Besitos!_**


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DECISIONES TOMADAS**

**CAPITULO 34**

**BPOV**

_- Jacob! –_ la voz de Edward en un susurro resonó en mis oídos y me separé para escrutar su rostro

Todo sucedió en un instante que pareció eterno.

El rostro de Edward mostraba a la vez comprensión y temor sin apartar la vista de algo detrás de mí.

_- Jacob! –_ gritó entonces empujándome sobre la hierba y tumbándose sobre mí – _Jacob!_ – repitió en un grito desviando la vista hacia Quil.

A la orilla del estanque, el enorme hombre vestido de negro levantó a Anthony con velocidad y cubriéndolo con su cuerpo se paró tras el ancho tronco de un árbol de frente al estanque y de espaldas a nosotros.

Un ruido ensordecedor como de un petardo se escuchó a la distancia seguido de un enorme griterío.

Se escucharon varios disparos cuando el musculoso cuerpo de Jared se detuvo delante nuestro.

_- Moveos!_ – dijo la voz nerviosa de Jared que nos empujó haciendo que nos arrastráramos hasta ubicarnos detrás de otro árbol tal como estaba Quil. _– Estáis bien? – _preguntó antes de correr detrás de los oficiales de seguridad que corrían ya tras los pasos de Jacob. – _QUIL! LLÉVALES A LA CASA! DE INMEDIATO!_

Quil se acercó a nosotros apretando a Anthony contra su pecho.

_- Estáis bien?_ – preguntó al acercarse a nosotros –_ Estáis heridos?_

_- No, estamos bien – _dijo Edward mirándome para confirmar sus palabras

_- Anthony? –_ dije intentando tomar a mi pequeño en brazos

Anthony se giró hacia mí y estiró sus brazos con el rostro pálido

- _Anthony está bien –_ nos informó Quil – _Sólo un poco asustado_

Quil llevaba un arma en su mano. Me entregó al niño y nos guió hacia el coche mirando en derredor con precaución.

La casa se convirtió en un caos en cuanto llegamos. Me hundí en el sofá del salón con Anthony apretado entre mis brazos.

_- Mami –_ susurró Anthony _– Por qué estás llorando?_

No había notado las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas hasta que el pequeño las mencionó.

_- Porque me asusté –_ le expliqué _– Pero ya estoy bien_

_- Qué pasó?_

_- No es nada, cariño. Sólo que Jared vio al hombre malo y se fue a buscarle._

_- Para qué?_

_- Para llevárselo y que no vuelva a molestarnos._

_- Vino para llevarme otra vez? –_ preguntó angustiado _– Yo no quiero irme con él_ – dijo abrazándose a mí con fuerza

_- No, cariño, no vas a ir con él. No va a llevarte a ninguna parte_ – dije intentando tranquilizarle

Edward se acercó poniéndose de rodillas frente a nosotros. Sonrió acariciando mi rostro.

_- Estáis bien? _

_- Mami dice que vino el hombre malo –_ dijo Anthony mirándolo preocupado

_- No hay nada de qué preocuparse –_ le dijo cogiendo sus manos entre las de él – _Jared y Quil se lo llevarán y no volverá más_ – prometió

Anthony se recostó contra mí reflexionando sobre las palabras de su padre.

_- Tú cómo estás? –_ murmuró con sus dedos secando las lágrimas de mis mejillas

_- No lo sé –_ confesé _– Asustada_

_- Todo estará bien, cariño -_ prometió

_- Cómo le reconociste?_

_- No lo sé. Estaba ahí. Le vi y todos los recuerdos me asaltaron._

_- Recuerdas todo? –_ pregunté abriendo los ojos con sorpresa

_- Sí –_ sonrió

_- De verdad?_

Asintió con el semblante relajado.

_- Oh, Dios, Edward_ – gemí tirando de él para que se levantara y se sentara a mi lado – _Gracias a Dios_ – dije hundiéndome entre sus brazos

Me abrazó sin dejar de acariciarme.

**EPOV**

Llevé a Anthony a la cama cuando se durmió agotado en los brazos de Bella.

Esme obligaba a Bella a comer algo cuando me reuní con la familia en la cocina. Emmett había venido a la casa con Carlisle cuando éste se volvió desde el hospital, tan pronto como le avisé de lo sucedido.

_- Edward, cómo estás? –_ me preguntó Emmett _– Dice Bella que has recuperado la memoria_

_- Todos los recuerdos me llegaron de una vez. Es extraño, no sé, fue como si de pronto nunca hubiera olvidado nada. No puedo explicarlo._

_- Seguramente tendrás algunas lagunas todavía_ – aclaró Carlisle

_- Ya –_ dije abrazando a mi mujer por la espalda _– pero finalmente recuerdo todo. Recuerdo quién soy, recuerdo quiénes somos._

Bella se acurrucó contra mí dando un último bocado a su sándwich.

_- No han llamado aún?_

_- Aún no – _confirmó mi padre

Quil había estado intentando comunicarse con Jared y sólo había averiguado que Jacob había sido herido pero había huido en un coche que la policía tenía identificado.

Esta vez realmente le tenían cercado. Nos habían pedido que no nos moviéramos de la casa y la verdad, es que no teníamos intenciones de hacerlo.

_- Esta vez le cogerán, hijo –_ agregó Carlisle_ – Ya veréis que sí_

Bella se estremeció entre mis brazos.

_- Vamos, cariño. Quiero que descanses __–_ dije tirando de ella para levantarla de su asiento

_- Estoy bien __–_ discutió

_- Lo sé, pero vas a complacerme __– _insistí y me la llevé a la habitación

Nos tumbamos en mi cama sin desvestirnos. Nos cubrí con una manta. Bella se recostaba en mi pecho mientras acariciaba su espalda.

_- Cómo te sientes? – _preguntó mientras sus dedos dibujaban círculos en mi pecho

_- Bien. Todo me resulta un poco extraño, pero estoy bien. __– _confesé

_- Recuerdas todo?_

_- Creo que sí. En realidad siento como si nunca hubiera olvidado nada. Es difícil de explicar._

Levanté su rostro para que me mirara_._

_- Siento mucho todo lo que te he hecho pasar estas semanas, Bella. Siento haber dudado de ti, siento haberle creído a Irina todas sus mentiras._

_- No quiero hablar de Irina –_ dijo escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho_ – La odié. Odié lo que nos estaba haciendo, odié que intentara confundirte. Pero nunca deseé que acabara de esta forma. No se lo merecía._

_- Lo sé, cariño. Es muy difícil de asimilar que haya muerto. Dios! –_ gemí_ – Es difícil creer que una persona con la que has compartido tanto, y cosas tan íntimas como yo compartí con ella en el pasado, esté muerta. Y que haya muerto de una forma tan terrible. _

_- Me cuesta no pensar que fue nuestra culpa_

_- Claro que no, Bella. Ella se relacionó con la persona equivocada._

_- Lo sé, pero te das cuenta que si no hubiera deseado volver contigo, no se habría puesto de acuerdo con Jacob y nada de esto le hubiera pasado?_

_- Lo sé. _

_- Me llamó, Edward. Me llamó para pedirme ayuda y no hice nada__ –_ sollozó

_- Lo sé, princesa, pero no había nada que tú pudieras hacer. Le aconsejaste que fuera a la policía, es lo que debió haber hecho. Tal vez eso la hubiese salvado._

_- Tal vez ni siquiera eso_

_- Tal vez no _– concedí –_ Nunca lo sabremos. Ahora sólo podemos rezar por ella._

Nos quedamos en silencio. Cuando pensé que Bella se había dormido, habló.

_- Crees que esta vez le cogerán? –_ susurró

_- Espero que sí__ – _rogué apretándola contra mí_ – Espero que sí_

A última hora de la tarde, Bella dormía sobre mí.

Con suavidad la puerta se abrió. Carlisle se asomó.

_- Se acabó –_ susurró y finalmente las lágrimas rodaron por mi cara.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno chiquis esto ya se acaba!<br>_**

**_Gracias por los alertas, reviews, favoritos, y por supuesto, Gracias por leer!  
><em>**

**_Besitos!_**


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DECISIONES TOMADAS**

**CAPITULO 35**

**BPOV**

_- Cariño –_ la voz de Edward me despertó cuando sentí sus dedos acariciando mi mejilla_ – Bells, despierta, princesa_

_- Qué sucede? –_ pregunté sentándome nerviosa en la cama

_- Le han cogido –_ dijo sonriendo suavemente y caí en sus brazos llorando y liberando toda la tensión.

Salimos de la habitación para encontrarnos con la familia en el salón.

El inspector Thompson acompañado por otro oficial estaban sentados en el sofá frente a sendas tazas de café.

Esme, Carlisle y Emmett estaban sentados frente a ellos escuchando su relato.

Quil estaba de pie junto a la chimenea.

Esme se levantó cuando entramos.

_- Bella, cariño – _gimió abrazándome_ – Ya se acabó, Bella, le atraparon –_ sollozó

_- Gracias a Dios – _suspiré

Los oficiales nos saludaron a Edward y a mí y nos relataron lo acontecido. Le habían encontrado atrincherado en un pequeño motel de carretera fuera de la ciudad. Había habido un tiroteo y Jacob había resultado herido pero no de gravedad.

En ese momento estaba en el hospital siendo atendido de sus heridas pero esa misma noche lo trasladarían a prisión.

Tenían varios cargos contra él, la muerte de Irina, el secuestro de Anthony, el accidente de Edward, el tiroteo de ese día en el que un oficial de policía había resultado herido.

Thompson aseguraba que le esperaba la vida entera en prisión y yo realmente deseaba que fuera así.

Todos respiramos abrazándonos unos a otros cuando finalmente la policía se fue.

_- Y cómo sigue todo ahora?_ – pregunté curiosa y deseosa de dejar atrás esta difícil etapa de nuestra vida

_- Tendréis que reuniros con el abogado_, – nos dijo Carlisle – _ya que vosotros tendréis vuestra acusación particular en lo que respecta al secuestro de Anthony y tu intento de asesinato – _explicó dirigiéndose a Edward _– Pero el estado es quien le acusa por la muerte de Irina y el tiroteo de hoy._

_- Podemos volver a casa? _

_- Claro que sí, princesa –_ me aseguró Edward estrechándome contra él

_- No puedo creer que todo se haya acabado finalmente –_ suspiré

_- Ahora sólo tenéis que pensar en esa pequeñita_ – sonrió Esme y la mano de Edward se encontró con la mía acariciando mi vientre _– Y debes cuidarla mucho, Bella –_ regañó con dulzura

Hasta el viernes siguiente no volvimos a casa. Edward y Carlisle se habían reunido con Jason Jenks, nuestro abogado, y habían preparado nuestro caso contra Jacob.

Aunque Jacob había confesado la autoría de la muerte de Irina, todavía tardaría en llegar el juicio, pero lo mantenían en prisión sin fianza.

Edward volvió al despacho y poco a poco fue retomando su trabajo, del cual se había estado ocupando Ben junto con dos arquitectos más jóvenes.

Los meses de ausencia habían hecho mella en Edward y le estaba costando bastante adaptarse, pero lentamente lo estaba superando.

El proyecto de Da Revin Enterprises aún continuaba estancado esperando solucionar los temas legales de herencia y sucesión de patrimonio de Irina. A eso se sumaba el sumario policial que prohibía continuar con los trabajos ya que se trataba del escenario de un crimen.

Pasaron tres meses enteros antes de que llegara la fecha del juicio de Jacob, pero para ese entonces nuestra vida ya había vuelto a la normalidad.

**EPOV**

_- Dice usted que la señora Da Revin la telefoneó a su despacho la mañana del día de su muerte? –_ preguntaba el fiscal a Bella

_- Sí_

_- Y qué le dijo?_

_- Dijo que Jacob la estaba amenazando –_ explicó Bella manteniendo la mirada lo más alejada posible de Jacob que se sentaba en el banquillo de los acusados

_- Y supuestamente cuál era la razón que tenía el señor Black para amenazar a la señora Da Revin?_

_- Dijo que había amenazado con matarla si ella acudía a la policía y le delataba_

_- Y de qué podría acusarle ella con la policía?_

_- Irina me confesó que le había dejado saber a Jacob los horarios y rutinas de mi familia para poder llevarse a mi hijo Anthony del colegio cuando yo no estaba en la ciudad, así como manipular el coche de mi marido provocando el accidente que le tuvo en coma durante tres semanas. –_ dijo y las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos silenciosas

Sentí ganas de levantarme e ir a buscarla y sacarla de allí. Todo estaba siendo demasiado duro para Bella y yo temía por su estado. Con 31 semanas de embarazo esta situación de estrés nos preocupaba, pero era un capítulo de nuestra vida que debíamos cerrar cuanto antes, y para ello teníamos que acabar con el fantasma de Jacob.

_- Era la señora Da Revin cómplice del señor Black, entonces._

_- Ella me aseguró no tener idea de cuáles eran los planes de él._

_- Muchas gracias, Señora Cullen. Eso es todo. _

El abogado defensor de Jacob renunció a hacerle más preguntas a Bella y ésta se levantó de su asiento.

Su vientre era enorme y se movía con dificultad. Salí de la sala de audiencias para ir a esperarla al salir.

_- Cómo te sientes, princesa? –_ pregunté cuando llegó hasta mí

_- Estoy cansada –_ reconoció apoyándose en mí

_- Quieres que nos vayamos a casa?_

_- No –_ declinó – _Quiero volver a escuchar el resto de testimonios del día de hoy_.

Entramos nuevamente a la sala para escuchar las declaraciones de la secretaria de Irina que confirmó las visitas de Jacob a las oficinas de Da Revin Enterprises, así como también el portero de su edificio quien también corroboró la información de que Jacob había visitado a Irina en su departamento varias veces.

Tras diez días de juicio oral, la sentencia contra Jacob fue lapidaria. La suma de las condenas por homicidio, secuestro e intento de homicidio lo encerraban por 38 años sin posibilidad de reducir la condena debido a sus antecedentes.

Nuestra familia nos abrazó cuando la pena fue establecida.

Jacob clavó en nosotros su mirada asesina cuando se volteó antes de que los oficiales se lo llevaran. Me estremecí al ver el odio patente en su mirada pero oculté a Bella de su vista e intenté no pensar en su mirada.

_- Creo que al fin podremos dormir tranquilos –_ susurraba Bella recostada contra mí esa noche

_- Sí. Ya era hora._ – reconocí apretándola a mi lado _– Ahora podemos dedicarnos a disfrutar de este embarazo –_ sugerí acariciando su vientre

_- Ya queda tan poco –_ susurró

_- Siento que no lo hemos disfrutado lo suficiente_ – me quejé

_- Es verdad. Pero ahora que todo se ha acabado por fin podemos estar tranquilos de que cuando esta pequeñita llegue no habrá nada más de qué preocuparse._

_- Al fin. – _reconocí cerniéndome sobre ella para besarla – _Creo que tendremos bastante con no dormir por las noches. cambiar pañales y preparar biberones. Creo que ya me he olvidado cómo era todo eso._

_- Hey! –_ se quejó risueña _– Se supone que habías recuperado la memoria._

_- Tal vez no del todo._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Llegó el final. Mañana el epílogo.<br>_**

**_Gracias a todos por los alertas, reviews, favoritos, y por supuesto, Gracias por leer!  
><em>**

**_Besitos!_**


	36. Epílogo

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**DECISIONES TOMADAS**

**EPÍLOGO**

**BPOV**

_- Por qué está tan arrugada?_ – preguntó Nessie cuando Edward le sentó sobre la cama para que pudiera ver a la pequeña Carlie que dormía en mis brazos

_- Tú también estabas toda arrugada cuando naciste –_ le respondió Anthony con propiedad, como buen hermano mayor.

_- Todos los bebés son así cuando acaban de nacer –_ le explicó Edward

_- Y por qué? –_ insistió

_- Porque estaba en la panza de mami rodeada de agua. Es como cuando tú estás mucho rato en la bañera que tus deditos se arrugan._

_- Ah –_ dijo sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña _– Tiene una nariz muy pequeñita_

_- Sí – _reconocí con una sonrisa

_- No se puede meter el dedo en la nariz porque sus agujeritos son muy pequeñitos_ – dijo con asombro llevando su pequeño dedo al orificio nasal de la niña

_- Para eso existen los pañuelos. Tú tampoco deberías llevarte el dedo a la nariz –_ dije con una regañina divertida

_- Sus deditos también son pequeñitos_ – explicó Edward haciendo que lo mirara ceñuda – _Cuando sus deditos crezcan también crecerá su naricita_

La pequeña dio un bostezo antes de emitir un agudo hipido en reclamo de su alimento.

Bajo la atenta mirada de mi marido y mis hijos destapé mi pecho y me aboqué a amamantar a la niña.

_- No te duele?_ – preguntó Nessie con sorpresa ante la mirada comprensiva de Anthony

_- No_ – sonreí

_- Y si te muerde?_

_- No tiene dientes aún, cariño_

_- Ah. Y de verdad tienes leche ahí dentro? –_ dijo señalando mi pecho con su pequeño dedito

_- Sí._

_- Y tiene chocolate?_

_- No_

_- Y por qué no toma leche con chocolate?_

_- Porque le hace daño a la pancita_

_- Ah. A mí no me hace daño._

_- Porque ya eres mayor. –_ rió Edward

Se quedó observándola durante bastante rato en silencio hasta que la niña se durmió. Finalmente sentenció

_- Creo que va a ser muy aburrido tener una hermana. Está durmiendo todo el rato. –_ dijo bajándose de la cama para sentarse en la butaca y comenzar a colorear su librito de Disney, junto a Anthony que jugaba con su consola portátil.

Ya había salido de cuentas hacía tres días. Las contracciones comenzaron por la mañana cuando Edward ya se había marchado al despacho.

Pasado el mediodía le llamé y sólo cuatro horas después de ponerme de parto Carlie llegó.

Era un caluroso día de julio y Anthony no había estado muy feliz de tener que dejar la piscina de sus abuelos para venir a conocer a su nueva hermana. No así Renesmee, ya que ésta era su primera hermana menor y la experiencia la excitaba.

_- Es preciosa_ – dijo Edward admirando a la pequeña que dormía en su cunita cuando ya la familia se había marchado

_- Sí que lo es –_ concedí estirando mi mano para que se acercara a la cama

Sonrió tomando mi mano y recostándose en la cama a mi lado para abrazarme y tumbarme sobre su pecho.

_- Cómo te sientes?_

_- Estoy exhausta –_ confesé

_- Aún recuerdo cuando Anthony nació y prometí que no tendríamos más niños_

_- Lo recuerdo –_ sonreí _– Pero ya has visto que fue mucho más fácil con Renesmee y ahora con Carlie más aún._

_- No sé si habría podido soportar otra vez quince horas de trabajo de parto_

_- Lo habrías soportado_

_- Seguramente sí – _reconoció besando mi coronilla _– Todo por tener a mis dos princesitas junto a mí._

Cuando hacía ya cuatro años habían condenado a Jacob, nuestros problemas habían acabado.

Dos meses después del juicio nació Renesmee nuestra segunda hija y finalmente recuperamos nuestra vida.

Cuatro años después volvimos a embarazarnos y ahora teníamos a nuestra pequeña Carlie.

**EPOV**

_- Anthony, tú vas por la izquierda y Peter_ – dije volviéndome hacia el pequeño _– tú marcas al número 9_

Nos quedaban sólo dos jornadas y estábamos en cabeza. Si hoy hacíamos un buen partido, el campeonato sería nuestro. Estaba muy confiado.

Steve Banks era el entrenador del equipo de soccer infantil del colegio. Su mujer, Shelly, se había puesto de parto y él no había podido asistir al partido, por lo que yo, que solía actuar como su ayudante, había quedado a cargo del equipo.

En las gradas estaba mi mujer con mis dos hijas, Renesemee de cuatro años y la pequeña Carlie, que había cumplido su primer año. Rosalie y Alice estaban sentadas a su lado ajenas a sus maridos que se habían detenido en el puesto de los refrescos.

Anthony y Peter jugaban en el equipo de soccer y sin dudas eran buenos, o al menos eso era lo que nosotros, sus orgullosos padres, creíamos.

Perdimos. El otro equipo era muy bueno y no pudimos con ellos. Teníamos todas nuestras esperanzas en el siguiente fin de semana. El campeonato aún podía ser nuestro.

Rodeados de niños y sillitas infantiles comíamos en McDonald's. Los niños mayores, Anthony, Renesmee, Peter, Charlotte y Vera jugaban en la zona de juegos del local. Mientras tanto los adultos comíamos y charlábamos junto a los pequeños, Carlie y el pequeño Nick, el hijo de Emmett y Rosalie que acababa de cumplir seis meses.

A veces era difícil de creer todo lo que nos había tocado vivir en los últimos diez años.

Jacob llevaba encerrado cinco años y ya todos nos habíamos olvidado de él.

Aro me había ofrecido asociarme en Twilight y ahora era socio en el despacho. Bella había reducido su horario de trabajo ya que ser madre de tres niños era un trabajo de jornada completa.

Nuestro matrimonio había tenido altibajos, como todos, pero éramos felices con nuestra familia numerosa y aún conservábamos la pasión. La misma que nos había llevado hacía ya diez años a hacer el amor en el baño de un bar, dando comienzo a nuestra historia de amor.

_- Y Emmett se empeña en cambiar el coche_ – se quejaba Rosalie _– Para qué queremos un deportivo? Dónde sentaremos a Vera y a Nick en un deportivo?_

_- Será sólo para nosotros dos_ – le contestó mi hermano provocativo

_- Cómprate un Volvo_ – le aconsejé dándole un mordisco a mi hamburguesa

_- Quizás podamos venderte el nuestro –_ ofreció Bella y la miré sorprendido

Se sonrojó ante mi mirada escrutadora.

_- Por qué le venderíamos nuestro coche?_

_- Tal vez necesitemos uno más grande –_ dijo bajando la mirada a sus patatas

_- Uno más grande? –_ pregunté extrañado

_- Uno dónde quepan cuatro sillitas para niños_

_- Cuatro? Por qué cuatro? –_ dije incrédulo antes de dejar caer mi hamburguesa estupefacto

_- Wow! –_ gritaron Alice y Rosalie al unísono _– De verdad? Felicidades!_

Bella no me miró. Yo sin embargo, no podía quitar mi mirada de ella.

Emmett y Jasper reían.

- _Vaya que te lo has tomado en serio, hermanito! –_ dijo Emmett palmeando mi espalda

Tomé su mentón entre mis dedos y la giré hacia mí. Vergonzosa me miró con una sonrisa tímida.

_- De verdad?_ – susurré y movió la cabeza asintiendo – _Dios! No me lo creo –_ exclamé rodeándola con mis brazos y estrujándola contra mí.

Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado para lograr embarazarnos de Renesmee, ahora conseguíamos nuestro cuarto hijo sin siquiera planearlo.

Eso estaba bien.

Muy bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todos por leer! Sobre todas las cosas gracias por leer!<strong>

**Y gracias por apoyarme en esta historia que tanto nos ha emocionado a todos, a mí, la primera.**

**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, y la paciencia.**

**Un especial agradecimiento a:**

abelen; ale1234; AleCullen; alice9cullen; Anahi-littrell; Andrea; angie cullen li; anita cullen; anon; Antuss; ati88; azalia gonzalez; bedaniie; Belly-Bells Potter Diggory; BkPattz; Breyeli; ; Carmen; Chusrobissocute; Claudhia Lady Cullen; dama89; daniella maria; -Tsukino; deandramari; EdbEll CuLLen; EdwardKaname; esperanza; felicytas; FerHdePattinson; Gissy Cullen Swan; Haruhi23; Hermione-Malfoy35; Isabella Anna Cullen; ISACOBO; Isita Maria; Ivon; janalez; Jeanette Cullen Black; jupy; Kalicullen; karina; KaroLiiz; klos2108; KStewMyHeroine; Lady blue vampire; Laura; Lauri R; Leah De Call; LeidaJim; .Pxa; Lizzycullenswan; ma pau cullen; madaswan; Maiisa; Maithe Cullen; Mara; Mariel-Vany; Maya Cullen Masen; mcph76; Mentxu Masen Cullen; meri; MnM9-Nika; msteppa; Nina; orisweetcullen; Paolastef; Pau; Rose Cullen Manson; Rosi22; Sabrina2010; Seiya-Moon; Seiya-Moon2; Selene; smile79; VaNeSaErK; Vanessa love me for ever; Venesa; yeco; Zoe Hallow;

**por tomarse la molestia de comentar y dejarme saber que iba por buen camino. Espero no haberme olvidado de nadie, si es así, mil disculpas.**

**Besitos a todos y espero que nos sigamos encontrando en otras aventuras.**


End file.
